She's different
by xRaianx
Summary: In the world of the rich... everyone has a dark secret. There's the mob, murders, sluts and guns... and then there's her, she wasn't what he expected to encounter. Be warned now there is slight Sas/Kar in this... but it won't last XP
1. How things work in the family

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

* * *

**Character's POV**

I hate the rich, every family is the same.

The father, a powerful business man, normally with a self made company. He's always away from home, but the money keeps rolling in. But that is just a cover for the real business that happens in the night. The men normally meet outside of the city, or the country if need be, to place hits and talk about other mob business away from their families.

Their wives, and mother of their children, are just as deadly with assassinations, and yet they never leave the comfort of their mansions; but their work is never takening into family business. The only reason for this however, is so their precious brats don't get involved in these types of affairs... yet.

Normally when the oldest son comes to age, he is introduced to the 'family business'. That way he is prepared incase his father is blown away, he is ready to lead. The son being brought into the family, leaves only the daughter left.

The princess, father's angel, mother's treasure... and the weakest link in the chain. Because the father is away, and the mother is busy with affairs of the house or hits of her own; the daughter, who is the yougest, is left to do as she pleases. With daddy's money and no parental control, drugs and sex is normally the road they go down. Thinking they are better than the rest of the world; when none of them realize with their deaths the family crumbles.

For those of you who don't understand my words, I shall explain. In our world, a complete family is power. If a member of the immediate family is killed, then the family loses their seat on the councel; their family normally vanishes after this, and assassin taking them out, or we risk them going to the cops. And the easiest member to get at, as I've already stated, is the daughter; and that is my sole perpose in life.

I am an assassin....

I have killed more people than you know...

I have killed more women than you know...

I have killed more daughters... than you know...

I am Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**Note: Okay so Sasuke was a little blunt with what is really going on this story, so I'll fill in some of the blanks now... and some later on when the story continues. Basically it's my take on a mob fanfiction. Sasuke works for one family and he's job is to get close to the daughters of other families and kill them. Moving the family he works for up in rank in the councel. He is a cold hearted a**, so killing snobby girls isn't a problem for him; normally he doesn't kill them until they piss him off enough.... but you'll find out more later. And you'll never guess who his next target will be. Sorry the first chapter sucks, it will get better... I hope.**


	2. Another day in the life of an assassin

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**Warning: Slight Karin/Sasuke content... but nothing with clothes off, because I'm keeping this a rated T story.**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun wake up, Orochimaru wishes to speak with you."

Opening my eyes to the cell I called a room, I wasn't met with the soft red hair of the woman that normally shared my bed. "What are you doing out of bed?"

Even with her back to me I knew she was smirking, "Did you think I left you Sasuke-kun? Were you worried I would be with another man?"

I cursed myself for sounding so desperate for her to be at my side, because that's not what I wanted. She was annoying, and she misunderstood my question. I always woke first or didn't sleep at all, I've killed enough people in my life to have to watch my own back even at night in the mansion. And I don't care who she sleeps with while I'm away, we are not a couple and she has to get that through her head; our jobs can not have attachments... they will only die in the end. "Hn."

"Oh, don't be that way Sasuke-kun... I would never leave you." She moved away from the mirror, that she dragged into my room... vanity is an issue with her; one of the things that annoys me the most. I stiffened feeling her sit on the bed, and reach across my body to... start biting at my neck, she was lucky I didn't pull my gun on her then. "I promise you can do whatever you want with me when you return; but you shouldn't keep Orochimaru waiting... you know how crabby he can get."

Orochimaru, the leader of the organization only known as 'Sound'. And currently he is the third member of the elite councel, only under the two most power men in all of Japan; but I'll get into that later. Knowing my boss, and how impatient he was, I got off the bed to dress; and get away from Karin for a while.

"I want you gone when I get back, I don't want to see you until tonight."

"Of course Sasuke-kun... I look forward to it." With a cat like smirk, she hopped off the bed and quickly left the room; no doubt going to fine someone to satisfy her latest hunger.

"Slut." I still question myself why I chose her to quench my frustrations... I guess because she lets me do whatever I want with her body is why I keep her alive. But now it not the time to be thinking of those things, Orochimaru is no doubt in a bad mood after returning from the latest meeting; and now I have to hear him.

* * *

When I arrived at the study, which he turned into his own personal shrine... to himself, I wasn't surprised seeing two bitches laying in his lap. "Hn."

"Ah Sasuke-kun you've finally awoken, I trust the errand I sent you on was completed?"

I don't know if the smirk on his face was because I finished the task, or because the hooker with the bleached blonde hair and bigger breasts just started chewing on his ear. "Hn."

"Good, everything is almost complete then. Ladies, if you'd please leave us."

"Of course master."

"Yes lord Orochimaru." Both women left, but not before looking me over at the door.

_'Sluts.'_

"Now Sasuke, with the Kazu family out of the way or mostly. That only leaves two left."

"I suppose I will be sent into the next family's home then?"

"No, the Yahiko family only has one son, unless there is something you're not telling me and you wish to take this errand too; I already have someone on that job." I growled at his question of my sexuality, clearly with the number of women I've killed while they were in their finale minutes of passion should convince you what team I played for... I don't like men! The older man completely ignored my glare at his head, and continued with his discussion, "You will be going for the head of the councel, the Uzumaki clan."

* * *

**Note: And before you ask... NO! Naruto is not the father! But he's there, I just used his last name as the family name because Haruno didn't sound to great for a big bad mob family. (Hint, hint, hint)! And for some people's relief and so they won't kill me, this is probably the only time Sasuke and Karin will be that close. As Sasuke said, they are not a couple, they aren't even friends; they use each other to relieve stress. Although she thinks he likes her... not happening! And I've realized this chapter and the one before were really short, I don't think this story's chapters are going to be as long as some of the others I've done; but that means more work for me because that means more chapters. Just to give you a heads up, I'm still kind of planning this story in my head, so if it sucks in the beginning chapters... sorry. In the next chapter you will meet the all famous, high powering, Uzumaki family!**

**Special Thanks to:  
**XxSasukeSakuraxX  
jesselovemeto  
-xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx-


	3. Meeting the family

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**_'Past'_**

**Warning for language!**

* * *

Sasuke sped up the long drive way to what had to be the largest mansion in the city. It had to be at least two times bigger than Orochimaru's place, which of course was one of the many reasons why the snake like man wanted the position the head of this family had. Compared to the blacks and deep purples the Sound mansion was painted in; the warm, sandy tan color of this house looked much more inviting... clearly the woman of the house picked it out. Everything matched, from the darker, rusty brown roof, all the way to the bricks that formed the base; in fact the only thing that looked out of place in the whole front yard... was Sasuke's own black f430 ferrari now parked at the stairs.

When he stepped out of his car, deafening silence was all that met his ears; no human life was seen. In his opinion the place looked too warm and comforting to house Japan's most wanted man and his family. Seeing all that was in front of him, and the beautifully carved fountain at his back put a scowl on his face... he hated rich people.

Hearing the massive door in front of him being thrown open pulled Sasuke back into his state of mind, and the task he was to perform.

* * *

**_The day before:_**

**_"How will I gain access to the house? And what will be my cover?" _**

Ever since Orochimaru began his plan of taking over the councel, Sasuke was pulled from his normal body guard duty to take part as the male assassin in the plot. His covers have ranged from that of butler to the lowly position of gardener. And it never mattered what his status was, because with his god like features, the women in the house flocked to him; making his job all the more easier.

**_"That's just it, they've played right into our hands. With the councel members disappearing, and the news of their childrens' deaths, has put Jiraiya on edge; and fearful for his daughter's own life. And with this it has come to my attention that they are looking for a body guard for the girl. You have complete access to her and every room in the house; it shouldn't take long to finish your errand."_**

**_"I see, what alias will I be using?"_**

Along with his new job a new name always followed him, that way when the family did a background check his record would come up clean; not that he was ever caught killing his victims anyway. And the grieving family was never alive long enough to give his description out.

**_"You won't need one this time around, it will be your last task and I want Jiraiya to know who took out his family; and that it was I that sent you."_**

**_"When do you want it completed?"_**

**_"Not yet, we'll take this one slow. I want the Yahiko boy dead before you move, but in the time you have to wait, I want you to get as close to the girl as possible. There will be many guards protecting the family, we don't want you getting caught. If you need to, get her to bed before you kill her."_**

**_"That shouldn't be a problem... they're all the same."_**

* * *

Present:

The doors finally opened revealing a woman who, judging by her dressing, had to be the lady of the house. She wore a plain knee length green dress with a low v-neck top; revealing a modest amount of cleavage. Her pale blonde hair was pulled up in a tight twisted bun at the back of her head, revealing her slender neck and the giant chandelier diamond earrings she was wearing; a matching necklace and ring shown brightly in the early morning sun. The only thing throwing off her complete 'I'm better than everyone else's' attire, were the white house slippers on her feet.

"So... you're the man that will be protecting my daughter huh?"

"Hn." With his sharp eye sight, Sasuke could see the woman was sizing him up; but not in the normal way a woman would. Her round hazel colored eyes took a sharp turn as a glare formed on her face; clearly she wasn't happy about something.

"You don't look much of a body guard, but my husband says you're the best; although your manors are lacking a bit. You will refer to me as Tsunade-sama and everyone else in my family with the same respect; if you wish to talk to the help I don't care what you call them... do you understand?"

Sasuke didn't answer her with speaking this time, and just gave a slight head nod; which she wasn't happy about either but wasn't going to stand outside and argue with him about it now. She turned and walked back into the house, "Well? Are you coming in, or will you stand out front all day like an idiot?"

Sasuke was certain that if this was the mother, the daughter would be just as much a bitch; he made a note that after he killed the girl to go after this woman for treating him like dirt. He would put her in her place, and show that she was no better than the people that cleaned her house. Not feeling like hearing her snap at him again, Sasuke calmly walked up the steps.

* * *

Once the doors closed, Sasuke was able to see the interior of the house a lot better. He took everything in, as his mind already had started planning out how he was going to do his mission, and then find the quickest way out of the mansion. The inside of the house was designed much like the outside in a western style theme; very show off and expensive here in Japan, not many houses were built this way.

"When you bring your things, I trust you have a pair of house slippers you can use; I don't want dirt on my carpets."

"Hn."

When you first walked in, Sasuke noticed there wasn't much in the room. A few pieces of, no doubt, expensive furniture and a giant spiral staircase that lead up to the second floor. Tan carpet covered the floor from one end of the room to the other; and on both walls at each end were wide open door ways that lead to different parts of the house. In the room on the right, Sasuke could see an old fashion couch on the far wall and a few old paintings; but that was all he could see. And on the left, there was a dinning table with chairs made of oak.

"As you can see, the house isn't quite finished yet; some of the heavier furniture items haven't been shipped over from Paris yet," the air of sophistication in her voice was starting to piss him off. He didn't care, hell he didn't care if the empire was asleep upstairs, all he wanted to do was see his target. But of course women like to talk, and show off what things they have; Karin did it to him all the time.

After the world's longest tour, in the most boringest house they wound up in the kitchen, which was located in the far left corner of the mansion. In said room was none other then the crown prince, and who Sasuke thought was his target, sitting next to him. Sasuke quickly looked both people over, and realized the boy was not much younger than he himself. He wasn't given any information on the family, other than Jiraiya himself, because there was no other information. Jiraiya knew how to run the councel perfectly, and he never spoke of his family to anyone; which didn't give Sasuke much to work with... and he hated half assed jobs.

"Naruto, this is your sister's new body guard, Sasuke Uchiha." The woman then turned to Sasuke, "This is my son and heir to the company, Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke knew when she said heir to the company, she was talking more about the councel than the actual steel company the family owned.

Naruto turned to the stranger in his home to look him over. As he turned, Sasuke caught a glimpse of the handle of a nine millimeter at the base of his spine; it wasn't as powerful as his forty-five, but a gun was a gun, and only one shot was needed to kill a person... didn't matter the size of the bullet. He assumed the blonde saw he was armed too, because he slowly slid in his seat close to the woman at his right; nearly blocking her entire form with his.

"Remember our discussion from earlier Uchiha, you are to refer to Naruto with the utmost respect!"

"Hn."

"Naruto-kun?"

Sasuke raised a brow at the new voice in the room that clearly came from the woman the son was trying to hide; surely a sister wouldn't refer to her brother in such an affectionate manner.

"Everything is alright Hinata-chan." Naruto had meant for that to only be heard by her, but Sasuke caught it too and his suspicions were conformed that these two weren't related by blood; but then who the hell was she? And where was the daughter at!?

"Uchiha, this is also Hinata Hyuga, you may be required to guard her if she accompanies my daughter anywhere." Tsunade informed from behind the island in the middle of the room, much to Sasuke's relief that she was no longer next to him.

_'Hyuga?'_ The name sounded familiar to him, and then Sasuke remebered he graduated high school with a Neji Hyuga. The two could possible be related, and he'd have to watch as to not bump into the other man; this was going to be harder then he originally thought.

* * *

Just as he was about to give up on meeting the youngest Uzumaki, the back door flew open and an litter of colorful boxes with legs walked in. "Oh! Sakura's home!"

The glee in the mother's voice signaled to Sasuke that he would finally meet his target. He was expecting a blonde haired, blue eyed female copy of the son to come walking in the door passed her servant, who was carrying everything; only to become angry when she didn't show up. The servant, who Sasuke could tell was a young woman by her tiny yet delicate legs, was having a hard time with all the packages she was carrying; so much so that Tsunade snapped... again.

"Uchiha! Help her before everything falls on the floor!"

He bit back the comment he was going to say, and moved acrossed the room, taking three of the five boxes off the top.

"Oh! Thank you very much!"

"H-..." Sasuke's normal grunt of a response died in his throat when he saw the girl standing before him.

She was, for a lack of a better word... gorgeous. A natural beauty, one that didn't require a mountain of that make-up crap Karin always bathed in. Her sligthly tanned skin showed that she like being outside, and also completemented her apple green eyes. Her hair, so soft that it flowed through the air every time she made a little movement; and it was the pinkest pink he'd every seen, she put cotten candy to shame. He clearly wasn't expecting to see such a rare beauty in this house; maybe if he could get her attention this mission would be worth it.

"Sakura, sweet heart why were you carrying those packages?"

_'Sakura?... As in Sakura Uzumaki, my target?'_ Sasuke immediately became angry at what he thought was an angel on earth; this anger was enough for him to pull his gun now and just kill her. But he controlled his temper, because she had done nothing wrong... yet; and he never killed innocent people.

"I'm carrying them because I sent Donzu home." (**Note: That's not the bad Donzu from naruto that wants to be hokage... he's just a nice older man in this story, but again not the same character!**).

"Why did you do that sis?"

Sakura, now free of some of the weight from the boxes, was able to close the door and placed the remaining two boxes on the counter next to Hinata. "Well, when I got into the car this morning, he was talking on the phone. He sounded very upset, so I asked him what was the matter; he told me that his little girl was home sick. He came to work, while his little girl was sick, just to drive me around to pick up a few things." Sasuke couldn't believe how arrogant she was, the term 'beauty is only skin deep' really described this girl; his feeling of her being innocent was quickly disappearing. "I felt so bad about the whole thing, and so I sent him to go home to be with his family; I paid him a day's pay and then took my car... I can drive on my own you know. I don't know why everyone insist I be driven around all the time."

_'She... let him go home, with a day's pay. Orochimaru never even does that.'_ Sasuke was surprised his first assumption of the mob princess was wrong, because he never was wrong. He then began to examine the three boxes he was still holding in his hands; they were quite heavy, and he was guessing they were new shoes.

"Did you get everything Sakura?"

"Yes Momma, the dry cleaning is still hanging in the car, and these two boxes are the new medical equipment for the hospital and clinic. And the others are the pastries and cakes for your tea this afternoon."

_'Who is this girl? None of these are for her; and she's considerate of her driver,'_ Sasuke concluded that this girl had to be adopted by this family; but he wasn't letting his guard down over a few things like that... she will show her true colors soon, and then he would kill her.

Sakura came over and took the boxes from Sasuke with a smile on her face, "Thank you again... Mr.?"

"Uchiha... Sasuke."

"Yes Sakura, this is your new body guard."

Once Sakura placed the other boxes down, she gave a polite little bow in his direction, "It is a pleasure to meet you Uchiha-san."

* * *

**Note: So the little mob princess isn't what Sasuke thought she would be... how will he handle this mission? And I know I said I wasn't making the chapters long, so sorry about this, I started writing and just couldn't stop. lol**

**Special Thanks to:  
**chillaxin101  
jesselovemeto  
Dreams of the future  
XxSasukeSakuraxX  
sakka san  
**Keep reviewing!**


	4. Dinner date

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.  
**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**Warning for language!**

* * *

"Sakura, could you be a dear and show Uchiha to where he'll be staying," Tsunade waived her hand away while examining the desserts in their individual boxes.

"Sure momma, Uchiha-san if you would follow me please," Sakura smiled again, and began to walk out of the kitchen. Seeing as how the rest of the family went back to what they were doing, Sasuke followed the girl back to the stairs.

Sakura was at the front door changing her black flats to the light pink house slippers that were there. Seeing him standing there, she smiled again with a blush to her cheeks at being caught. "I came out the front door this morning, and came in the back. I forgot to put my slippers there; momma gets mad if the carpets get dirty." That smile was really starting to get on his nerves.

* * *

On the second floor, Sasuke noticed there were only five doors; however, he didn't have time to see what was behind each one because Sakura started talking again. "Um okay, this is where everyone sleeps basically hehe. Over there on the left is my parents' room, it pretty much takes up the whole left side over there. There isn't a reason for you to be in there, and so you shouldn't because momma will kill you."

_'I'd like to see her try.'_

"Over here is my bedroom, my brother's is at the end of the hall there; and this one on the right, across from mine, is just a guest bedroom... but we don't have any guests, so it'll be your room. You have your own bathroom so you don't have to worry about that. Momma thought it was best that every bedroom have their own, after Naruto and I always use to fight when we were little. We also have a pool in the back yard, and in the basement we have a full gym and shooting range for target practice; Naruto has been into fire arms as of late, so it's fairly new and you're welcome to use it."

"Hn."

"Will you be moving in tonight?"

Sasuke didn't answer, one because he didn't want to and two because Tsunade's voice could be heard at the bottom of the stairs calling for the girl.

"Sakura, you did pick up your dress for the banquet correct?"

"Yes momma, I'll go get it."

"Nonsense, send Uchiha to get it."

Sasuke could see the new tint of blush on the girl's cheeks, she looked up to him with her best puppy dog eyes. They of course don't work on a cold hearted bastard like him; but when he was about to go down stairs to get the things from her car, mind you he was only doing this because he didn't want to get fired and screw up the mission, but Sakura's next words stopped him.

"Momma, Uchiha-san is not a butler; I will get them myself, I'm not immobile." She then turned back to him, "I apologize for my mother, sometimes she thinks she's above others when she's in a bad mood; but she isn't always this way. I have to go get the stuff from the car; if you have your things you can bring them in, just ask haku if you need help. Other wise you can look around more, but I have to warn you... my father's study is off limits to everyone. It's the room on the far right corner of the house next to the den; Naruto and I aren't even allowed in there."

"Hn." Sasuke remembered what room she was talking about, Tsunade hadn't even told him what was behind the locked doors; just that he was not to ever attempt to come into the room.

* * *

As Sakura made her way back downstairs and out to her car, Sasuke was right behind her; just because he didn't like and was going to kill her, didn't mean he wasn't going to play the role of a protective bodyguard for the time being.

Going out front, and then around back where the garage was located, Sasuke noticed Sakura had used a key card to enter the building that was almost as big as the house. "When you get settled, we'll get you a card for the garage so you can put your car in here, that way it won't get ruined when they mow the lawn or when the sprinklers come on at night. I'm sure my father wouldn't mind, he's really into cars like yours.... I think he has four."

And she was correct, in the back of the garage were four late model ferrari; a few other rare and expensive cars were parked in there as well. Sasuke stood at the door, and watched as she made her way over to a lime green chevy cobalt. Another thing that was odd about this girl, Sasuke expected a convertible, or maybe a Lexus, or even a BMW... and he was picturing it pink; but this, he couldn't believe this.

He watched as she pulled four hanging bags from the back; then he followed her back to the house, where she went back into the kitchen. "Here momma, the two tuxes and the dresses." Sasuke could hear the distaste in the girl's voice when she mentioned the dresses, he knew he had her then. No doubt the dress wasn't how she wanted it; it was probably short a few diamonds in the collar.

"Sakura don't be that way, let me see it." Sakura laid the three top bags on the counter and unzipped the fourth one, revealing a beautiful white gown; the strapless corset on top was covered in diamonds. "It's beautiful, how could you hate it?"

"It is very lovely Sakura-chan," Hinata tried to convince the younger girl.

But Sakura still shook her head in displeasure, "There is no need for me to wear this, why must we buy a new dress every time we have to go to some party; I could wear on of the others ten dresses I have upstairs."

_'That's what her problem is? She doesn't want to wear such an expansive dress... what is with this girl!?'_

"Sakura, if you feel so strongly about it then you can give away one of those dresses in your closet; but you will wear this one to the banquet, and that's not up for discussion."

"Yes momma."

"Speaking of which, Uchiha you will need to get a tux by next weekend; seeing as you are my daughter's bodyguard, you will be like a second shadow to her."

Sasuke glared, not liking being told how to do his job. He was Orochimaru's bodyguard for three years before he became an assassin... he didn't need her telling him how to do it. "Hn."

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon, and into the evening, Sasuke moved his things from the car up to his room. The room itself was like a small house, several times bigger than the one he had in the Sound mansion; and to be on the same floor as the family was a sign that they trusted him... which was a bad idea.

"Uchiha-san, are you sure you don't need any help?" Sakura had asked when he started unpacking a few hours before; she had come up there to give him a key card to the garage like she promised.

"Hn."

"Um... is that a yes or no?" she giggled, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"No."

"Oh... okay, um well if you need anything I'll be in the kitchen."

He didn't need her help, and he didn't want her seeing what he was unpacking; she would suspect something with all the guns and ammo he had.

* * *

When he came downstairs, the family was at the dinning room table eating dinner.

"You're late Uchiha," Tsunade barked as she took a sip of, what had to be wine, not spilling one drop.

Sakura being in the chair closest to the wall, gave him a smile and waived. Sasuke could see the prince's blonde hair poking up from the chair closet to him, he didn't bother acknowledging him. He moved around the table, and stood behind Sakura, knowing his role well; he may be higher in rank than the other hands in the house, but he still wasn't allowed to eat with the family.

But being this close gave him the opportunity to observe each family member a little better. Starting with the mother, the way she sat in her chair and her mannerisms spoke volumes of her sophistication, she was born into this life and not some common woman that got lucky. And yet the way she looked at others, with her cold glare, told him something happened to her in her younger years; he would have to look into that later. The boy was harder to read, no doubt all he wanted was the apporval of the father that wasn't in his life... so all out he was a messed up guy, and probably a trouble maker when he was younger. The prince reminded him of himself, at his ability to turn off his emotions; but he had a weakness, and it was that Hyuga girl... if he wanted to be leader of the councel in the future, he would have to get rid of her. The only member of the family that puzzled him was the daughter, she wore her emotions on her sleeve, but she was still hard to read. She still hadn't shown any ill will or acts of superiority towards the staff in the house; unlike her mother.

"Sakura, what's wrong? Why haven't you touched your food?"

"I'm just not very hungry tonight momma."

"Sakura stop worrying about your weight, or eventually you'll be too skinny and unhealthy; and I won't have that!"

"Momma, that won't happen!"

"Yeah, little Sakura likes chocolate ice cream to much."

"Shut up Naruto!"

"What? Uchiha needs to protect you; if you occiationally take a pint to your room at night, he'll need to know."

"I do not do that, momma!"

"Naruto that's enough, Sakura control yourself. Now we're going to have a nice, quiet, civilized dinner."

Well that didn't last long because what brother and sister can really have a civilized dinner? This of course left their mother with a headache, so she took two pills then went up to her bedroom to lay down. Naruto finshed up then ran up to his room to change; he came down ten minutes later and before flying out the door he told Sakura he was going over to Hinata's... and to not wait up for him.

"I don't know why he just doesn't ask her to marry him, that way they can pick one house to meant at; I mean they practically are like a married couple anyway... I even think she does his laundry when he stays over." Sakura stood from the table, and began collecting the dishes her mother and brother used.

Sasuke caught movement coming from the kitchen as two women came running in. "Miss Sakura, you don't have to do that!"

"Let us get them, please."

"Relax girls, I got them, but what you can do is get three sets of clean dishes and glasses."

"Three Miss Sakura?"

"Yup."

* * *

Sasuke watched as the kitchen aid, and what he learned to be the cook, began to reset the table. His charge returned with three sets of chopsticks; he was slightly curious as to what was going on.

"Your mother became ill Miss Sakura... I hope it wasn't the food, I was sure to prepar-."

"Don't worry about it Mimi-san, it wasn't the food. Momma grew tired of Naruto and me fighting," Sakura smiled, while putting more food on her plate. Sasuke watched the two other women sit at the table and begin to get food too; it seemed like a normal routine for them.

"Uchiha-san, would you like something to eat?"

"Hn." He glared, seeing all eyes on him now.

"Mimi, Yuki... this is Sasuke Uchiha, he's my new body guard. Uchiha-san, this is Mimi, she's our chef, and Yuki helps in the kitchen. Come and sit, I noticed you haven't eaten anything all day... you must be hungry."

"Hn."

Mimi looked to Yuki with a questioning glance, then the two began to whisper, "Is that all he can say? When he arrived earlier with Tsunade-sama that's all he said as well."

"Maybe he's mute?"

"I don't think you can make grunting noises when you're mute Yuki-san."

"It's not polite to speak about a person, let alone when they are standing right in front of you." An unfamiliar, but definitely male voice, broke up the girls' conversation and caused Sakura to start to giggle at their embarrassed expressions.

"I think that answers your questions ladies, Uchiha-san is definitely not mute; he just chooses not to speak."

_'And you shouldn't assume what I do and don't do princess._'

"Uchiha-san, come sit and have something to eat," Sakura montioned for the empty seat at the head of the table. It had not had a place setting at it earlier when the rest of the family was present, so Sasuke guested it was were Jiraiya would sit... if he were home. And she was offereing it to him like it was nothing; if anyone sat in Orochimaru's chair or decided to sit at the table while he ate, they would be dead before they picked up the chopsticks. Sasuke refused her offer, and remainded planted in his spot.

When Sakura saw that he wasn't going to move on his own, she stood from her seat and marched over to him; grabbing his wrist and pulling him over to the chair. If he hadn't be so surprised by her actions, he would have resisted, instead of allowing her to move him. When he snapped out of his shock, he found that he was at all most eye level with the rest of the table, and Sakura was back in her seat. (**Note: All most eye level, meaning he was sitting in the chair, but since he's much taller than the girls; his eye level is up higher than theirs**).

A glare immediately appeared on Sasuke's face when he realized what happened, and that all three women were giggling now. _'She just... she just touched me, and now she's laughing about it! I'm going to kill the little bitch!'_

Sasuke refrained from breaking the plate in front of him, as he remembered that this girl didn't know who he really was; and the fact that he didn't like being touched. When he came back to reality, he noticed the women were talking about something that was making the youngest at the table blush.

"Have you asked him to the banquet yet Miss Sakura?"

"Wh-what!? Oh no I wasn't going to, besides he probably is already going with someone else; he's very popular at school, and I think he has a girlfriend anyway."

_'Who are they talking about?'_ Sasuke began picking at the food on his plate, which Sakura must have put in front of him while he was zoned out, making it look like he was eating; when in reality he was really just listening to them talk.

"Well you won't know until you ask him, and if I heard Miss Yamanaka correctly the other day, he's single and she double check twice about that."

"I don't know."

"Oh come on, your father likes him, and your parents and his are in the same business together. If you were to marry him, it's be a match made in heaven."

"Come back down to earth Yuki-san, if Miss Sakura doesn't want to ask Sai-san to the banqut, then she doesn't have too."

"Oh Mimi, you're no fun!"

"Who said anything about getting married!? I'm only eighteen, I've got plenty of time for that and a lot more schooling too."

_'Who the hell is Sai?'_ Sasuke couldn't move on from that question. Normally when he took these tasks, the girls would lust after him from the moment they saw him; breaking up with their boyfriends, or just plain cheating on them, to have a one night sex romp with the Uchiha. But this girl hasn't even looked at him once with a hint of lust in her apple green eyes, and now she is forcing him to sit here and listen to her talk about another man; this never happened to him before. (**Someone sounds jealous!**).

* * *

After dinner was finished, Sakura helped bring the dishes into the kitchen and then went into the den to watch something on tv that Sasuke wasn't really paying attention to. Then around eleven she got up, and stated she was going to bed and he could do as he pleased for the rest of the night.

He didn't go to bed right away because while they were watching, he noticed a light was on in the study, and he coud hear someone faintly talking. As he moved closer the voice became recognizable and Sasuke knew it was the mother. He was slightly pissed that she got passed his detection and was probably in there for a while. _'She must have gone in there while the women were eating; but how could I not sense her?' _He moved in closer and could just make out what she was saying.

"Are you sure he is the right one for the job? He looks so untrained, and he's manors are horrible."

_'She's talking about me... but to whom?'_

"He was not hired for his manors, he was given the best recomendation by Orochimaru, if he was willing to give us one of his own personal body guards, this boy must be the best." Sasuke could hear what sounded like a man's voice on a speaker phone, one could only assume it was her husband. And while accompanying Orochimaru to one of the councel meetings, gave him a first hand experience with the leader of the Uzumaki clan.

"And that is the reason I don't trust him; that snake never gives up information with out expecting something in return, I can only imagine what he would want for giving us one of his people. If the Uchiha is the best, why didn't he keep him under his pay roll, instead of handing him over with out much of a fight?"

_'So she doesn't trust Orochimaru does she, I'll have to be more careful around her.'_

"Now Tsunade, must we get into this right now? Orochimaru is a loyal friend to our family, he has been there for us a number of times."

"And he's the only one, other than Yahiko-san, that hasn't disappeared... don't you think that is suspicious? When you became the leader, you brought him into the councel, that was a little over two years ago, and now he's one seat down from being your second! What makes you think he isn't behind all the deaths that have happened? He could be coming after your position, by coming after your daughter, doesn't that bother you at all!?"

"My dear, nothing will happen to our daughter, I promise you that; I would give my life for you and our children."

"Jiraiya don't say that, you sound as if you've given up."

"I've put all my people on the murders, but they've come up with nothing, I am fearful for Sakura."

Hearing the depression in the great leader's voice, and the fact that they have come up with nothing on the murders he committed, put a smirk on Sasuke's face.

"Maybe you should take a break, come home for a little while?"

"I can't, with all the vacant seats on the councel, I have to fill them before others find out that we have weakened; that could put us in more danger."

"You are coming to the banquet aren't you?"

"Of course darling, I would not miss that, we will be there as a family; and at that time I will see if the Uchiha is a fit and capable of protecting our daughter."

_'Hn.'_ Sasuke grew tired of listeing to their conversation, so he moved away from the door and headed upstairs. He wasn't intimated by Jiraiya's threat, because he knew he could pass this test; he just had to play the role of protective body guard to fool him long enough to complete his mission.

* * *

"Oh Uchiha-san, you're still awake?"

Sasuke heard his charge as his made it to his room. She was coming out of the fifth room that was on that floor, which Sasuke knew was a small library. "What are you doing up?" he didn't really care what her answer was, but he was going to start practicing his role. He could see the shocked expression on her face.

"Oh, um... well, I wasn't tired yet so I decided to read; but I didn't realize how late it got hehe."

"Hn... you should go to sleep."

"Right, I should or I'll be falling asleep in class tomorrow. Well goodnight Uchiha-san!"

"Hn." _'Wait, what classes?'_

But it was too late to ask what she was talking about because she had already disappeared into her room, and he wasn't going to go knock and ask.

_'I guess I'll find out tomorrow... this is becoming a pain.'_

* * *

**Note: Sorry this took so long to get up, as I was saying still writing this story will typing it at the same time. Sakura just keeps surprising Sasuke with everthing she does, and eating with the help is beyond weird for him. And Tsunade has a dark past that Sasuke wants to know more about. And just a little info that hasn't been given yet, Sakura is 18, as she stated... and Sasuke is 25, so there is a major age difference between them; and a little more, Sasuke said Naruto was close to him in age, so Naruto is 24. Just to help you out a little; but really random in this chapter? lol**

**Special Thanks to:  
**XxSasukeSakuraxX  
jesselovemeto  
Dreams of the future  
**Keep reviewing please!**


	5. Back in school

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.  
Don't own hello kitty.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**Warning for language**

* * *

The next morning, after Sasuke was abruptly awoken by buzzing alarm clock on his bedside table... which he didn't set by the way, he got up and showered, then dressed in his normal attire of all black; he left his room to go downstairs. But not before he stopped at Sakura's door, and debated if he should knock. On the one hand it would be the right thing to do to help her and not let her sleep in, but on the other hand it's not his responsibility because he wasn't her baby sitter, and it is her fault for staying up so late the night before. And of course since Sasuke had no feelings for the girl, he chose the second option and went downstairs.

"Good morning Uchiha-san! Would you like some breakfast?"

Sasuke was surprised to see Sakura down in the kitchen, her hair up in a messy bun and in pink hello kitty pajamas. She was at the counter, mixing something in a bowl, while Naruto was sitting at the other end of the counter asleep. Sakura followed his stare to where her brother was, and began to giggle.

"He just got home a little while ago, momma doesn't really like him spending the night at the Hyuga mansion; but he does it anyway. Did you sleep okay? I know it's kind of hard to sleep in a new place."

"Hn." Sasuke took up his place at the wall, and continued watching her make pancakes.

"Uchiha-san, you can come and sit down, it's six in the morning... you don't have to act professional this early. If you wish, you really only have to act that way around momma; Naruto and I don't really care about formalities."

"Uzumaki-sama wi-."

"Please, call me Sakura."

"Sakura... do we have anything for a headache?" Naruto's whine of discomfort pulled the girl's attention away from Sasuke as she raced to the downstairs power room; she returned shortly with a small bottle and dropped two white pills in his hand with a glass of water.

"Momma is already gone for the day, she won't be back until later tonight... you can relax Uchiha-san."

"Hn."

* * *

"Hey Sakura, aren't you going to be late for school if you don't go get dressed?"

"Oh no!" Sakura dropped the spatula she was using, and ran upstairs.

Sasuke watched as Naruto got up from his chair to turn the stove off, and move the frying pan off, so the remaining pancakes still on it wouldn't burn. "I swear that girl is an air head." The blonde muttered under his breath as he shuffled over to the cabinet, and pulled out a box of lucky charms.

_'He has got to be joking right? He isn't going to eat those things.'_

Naruto grabbed a bowl, the milk, and a spoon; while pooring the cereal into the bowl he looked over to Sasuke, feeling the other man staring. "What?" He saw the dark haired man look at his breakfast, "You want some? They're magically delicious!" he smirked seeing the slightly disturbed stare he was given; he was sure he was going to get an answer if his sister hadn't appeared back in the room.

"Naruto, have you seen my bag? I'm going to be so late!"

"I think Yuki put it in the hall closet, aren't you going to eat?"

"Don't have time, now I need to remember where I put my keys?" Sakura ran back out of the room, Naruto rolled his eyes as he walked to the hall closet, knowing she completely forgotten about her bag while she was in search of her keys.

"You go to high school Uchiha?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yeah, you ready to go back?"

_'What the hell is he talking about?'_

"Agh! I can't find them," Sakura was in near tears as she came down the stairs.

"I don't think it will matter much anyway, seeing as how when the cars were parked last night; Uchiha's wound up in front of yours, there's no way of getting yours out. Nice car by the way Uchiha, who'd you have to kill to pay for it?"

"Naruto!"

"What!?"

"I don't have time to yell at you, but trust me, when I get home... oh god I'm late!"

At that moment Sasuke didn't know what drove him to his actions, it might have been the fact that the siblings arguing was getting on his nerves; or her cries were secretly getting to his cold heart, and he didn't want to see her upset. Either way he wasn't sure, and before he could figure it out he had already grabbed both the bag that was dangling from Naruto's finger, and Sakura's wrist; and headed out to the garage.

"Uchiha-san, where are we going?"

"Get in," he didn't leave room to argue as he opened the passenger door of his car.

Sakura, not wishing to upset him, obeyed his order without a second thought. But when he got into the driver side was when she repeated her question, "Uchiha-san please, where are we going?"

He didn't answer until the garage door was up, and he peeled out, "Where's your school?"

* * *

10 minutes later...

After Sakura gave him the directions to her school, Sasuke of which wasn't surprised that it was a rich private school in the city. They were now sitting out front, Sakura was fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. "Um... thank you for the ride Uchiha-san."

"Hn."

"I know, you're on the job now, but if you like you don't have to stay. Sitting in the car all day would be boring no?"

"Shouldn't you get to class?" Sasuke was busy scouting the grounds for threats, not paying attention to her. He noticed a blonde girl, that could pass for Naruto's real sister, step up to his car.

"Sakura, is that you!?" Her high pitch voice, gave Sasuke the impression that he wouldn't like her; and he was correct when she came up to his window. "Sakura, who's this hottie?"

"Ino," Sakura rolled her eyes as she got out of the car.

Now this was the type of girl he was use to. From the minute she approached the car, Sasuke could see her eyes looking over his body; she clearly was no virgin, unlike the pink haired girl now standing next to her.

"Come on Ino, or we're going to be late," Sakura pulled the blonde away from the car and dragged her towards the school court yard.

As they walked away, Sasuke began his own examination of the girl. Side by side with Sakura, she was slightly taller; and when she was practically in his lap, he could smell the heavy amount of perfume and see all the make-up she put on this morning. Her pale blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail, were Sakura left hers' down; looking at the two, Sasuke couldn't help but choose Sakura, if he could, for her natural beauty over a fake... but that wouldn't stop him from bringing this Ino to bed with him eventually. He watched as the two walked up to another group of girls in the yard, when he was sure she wasn't paying attention to him, Sasuke pulled around the block to park in the student parking lot.

When he came back around front, he immediately looked around for his charge, seeing as how she wasn't with the group anymore. He located her a few minutes later standing a few feet away... talking to another guy. A scowl appeared on Sasuke's face seeing how close they were, and how Sakura was playing with her skirt again; signaling she was nervous about something.

* * *

He was about to approach them and scare the guy away, but the sense of someone watching him drew his attention away. He turned to the tree behind him and caught the sun's reflection off something. He was going to pull out his gun, when he saw just what was hiding.

_'What the hell is she doing here?'_

Not to draw attention to them from all the students in the yard, Sasuke calmly walked around the other side of the tree; just in time to see the red haired woman peeking around the opposite side. "Karin... what the hell are you doing here?"

The woman in question jumped slightly hearing his voice, but when she turned around to face him, she had a smile on her face, never showning her surprise. "Oh Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here? I was so worried when Orochimaru said he sent you on another errand, I thought I wouldn't see you for a while. It's only been a day, and I already miss you," she jumped in his arms, and buried her nose in the crook of his neck.

"What are you doing here Karin?" Sasuke growled, one for the fact that he hated repeating himself, and the fact that she was touching him; and he hated that too.

"Oh, I'm on an errand too. You see that boy talking to that pink freaky haired girl over there?" Karin pointed behind him to where Sakura was standing.

"Aa."

"Well, he's my target, Orochimaru wants him and his family out of the way," she smirked, twirling a piece of his hair in her fingers.

"What's his name?"

"Aw, are you jealous? His name um... I think it's Sai, yeah that's it Yahiko Sai. I'm working as a maid at his house, and I think in a few more nights I'll have him in bed. And then once I'm finished, you can do what you need to, and then we can be together again."

"Hn." _'The guy that Sakura likes is Karin's hit? He's the son of the last remaining councel member. His death could benefit my plan though. With him out of the way, then princess will come running to me; which in turn will get her into bed faster.'_

"Sasuke-kun, you didn't answer me, what are you doing here?"

"My target is the girl that is talking to yours," by this time, since Karin still had not let go of him, Sasuke pulled her away from his body.

But she didn't seem phased by it, "Oh so she's the leader's brat huh? Weird I'd pictured her a dumb blonde; but what's with that dye job, why pink? She looks like a freak!"

For some reason Sasuke was becoming more uncomforable around the woman the longer she bad mouthed the teen. A rage unlike any thing he felt was building inside him, and he couldn't understand why, or where these emotions were coming from.

"Well they're done talking, so I have to go. Oh and don't forget Sasuke-kun, it doesn't matter how long we're on our missions or what we have to do on them... I'm still your woman."

"Hn." Sasuke moved away when she tried to kiss him.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"We have to get back to our jobs."

* * *

So once she was out of his sight, Sasuke moved out from behind the tree; but he was too late to interfere with the conversation the teens were having because the boy was no where to be seen, and Sakura was back with the group. She was blushing deeply and Ino was screeching like a banshee.

"You see! I told you he'd say yes and you didn't believe me! Now please tell me you have a gorgous dress."

"I just can't believe he said yes, I mean I thought he was dating someone. I just... oh!" Sakura had been in such an unbelievable state of shock, that she accidently bumped into some thing behind her. She was a little surprised seeing just who she bumped into, "Uchiha-san? Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Hn."

"Sakura, aren't you doing to introduce us to your friend?" Ino smiled coyly towards Sasuke, but he didn't do anything to show he was interested.

"Oh yes, girls this is Uchiha Sasuke, he's a bodyguard my father hired. Uchiha-san, these are my friends Yamanaka Ino, Azuna Sachi, and Souko Ui."

"Your father got you a bodyguard?" the girl with the short brown hair, introduced as Ui asked, she was clearly skeptical about this whole thing.

"Yeah, I know it's weird, but with all the strange murders that have been happening as of late, I think daddy is just playing it safe."

_'Yeah so safe that he hired the man doing the killings to protect his daughter.' _Sasuke was starting to regret not listening to the princess about leaving, because he wasn't looking forward to listening to a bunch of girls talk about... whatever girls talk about. But luck was on his side because just as he thought he would be stuck outside for an hour the on time bell just rang.

"Oh no, we're going to get in so much trouble!"

"Oh relax Sachi, you know sensei is never on time anyway; we still have time."

"You don't know Ino, Kakashi-sensei could be early for once."

"He hasn't been early all year, what will make today any different?"

"Sakura-san?"

"Yes Uchiha-san?"

"What do you say your sensei's name was?"

"It's Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi to be correct, why?"

"Nothing." _'Damn, I thought I was rid of him, what the hell is he doing here?'_

* * *

**Note: Okay I'm leaving it at that for now, and yeah there was a little Karin in there so I lied, there will be a few more bits of her (some she won't be hanging on Sasuke) but she gets what's coming to her soon. And how does Sasuke know Kakashi? What's the background there? And will Sasukes's plan to get Sakura's attention on him work? Will Karin kill Sai, and will Sakura be heart broken? Find all these out in up coming chapters!**

**Specail Thanks:  
**-xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx-  
jesselovemeto  
Dreams of the future  
XxSasukeSakuraxX  
**Keep reviewing!**


	6. Kakashi knows

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**Warning for language!**

* * *

The moment they entered the halls of the school, Sasuke was on alert for the gray haired older man. He followed Sakura to her locker, and unintentionally memorized her locker combination, thinking it would be useful eventually.

There was still no sign of the other man as they approached the class; however, being this close and in the class, it was only a matter of time before they incountered each other. Sasuke was thrown from his thoughts as Sakura bumped into him again; only this time it was for protection.

"Sakura-san, you have finally graced our humble classroom with your beautiful presence! My youthfulness has been rejuvenated by just looking at you!"

"Um... thank you Lee-san, I think."

"Ah, she is even generous enough to speak with a lowly urchin like me."

"Hey sebastian knock it off would you? Let Sakura in the room idiot!"

"Please allow me to sit next to one as beautiful as you Sakura-san!"

"Lee!"

"Um?" Sakura tried to back away from the screaming, black bowl cut, bushy eye browed teen that was in front of her. But doing so pushed her farther into Sasuke; which he didn't like. He placed his hands on her shoulders to prevent her from moving again. Completely forgetting he was behind her, caused Sakura to jump when he touched her. "Uchiha-san!"

"Oh, pardon my ignorance Sakura-san, but who may I ask is this gentleman?"

"What? Oh... um."

"He's her boyfriend, and he's very protective of her."

"Ino!"

"Oh, I see then I shall retire to my usually seat again..." Lee's high spirited nature was doused like water to a camp fire, as he walked back into the room.

* * *

Once he was gone, Sakura immediately jumped on Ino for her statement, "Ino why did you say that!? Now everyone will start a rumor and Sai will never talk to me again," she was on the verge of tears. Sasuke wasn't sure if she was upset about the other guy not talking to her, or the fact that Ino said that he was her boyfriend; what was wrong with him... not that he cared of course.

"Oh would you relax Sakura, if it comes to that I'll just start another one; Sasuke can be your... history tutor."

"Ino!"

"What? God knows you need one, with that grade you have now, you'll be lucky to graduate."

"I knowww! Thank you for blurting that out too."

_'She's failing her history class?'_ Sasuke found that slightly funny, seeing as how history was his best subject; in fact... all his classes were easy for him.

Finally they moved into the room, like twenty minutes after they were suppose to; and as Sasuke figured, and much to the relief of the girls, Kakashi was no where in sight. "You see Sachi, nothing! He's probably still in the teacher's lounge."

"Are you alright Sakura?"

"Yeah Ui, but why is everyone staring at me?"

Ino turned around and started laughing, "You're joking right? Sakura, you have a super hot guy practically in your skirt, they're going to stare... and possibly jump him."

"Ino!"

"Alright, settle down and take your seats students." Sasuke flinched, hearing the voice... of the man he swore he would kill if he ever saw again. One of the boys in the back blurted out that sensei was late again. "I know I'm a little late, but I was..." Kakashi froze in mid sentence as he spotted the dark figure standing in the back of the room. _'It can't be... Sasuke?'_

Sakura could see her sensei's expression quickly change from shock to anger as he saw Sasuke. "Oh, Kakashi-sensei I forgot to tell you!" She shot up out of her seat, and raced up to his desk. "I forgot to tell you last week, but my father-."

"Wanted you safe so he hired a bodyguard that would be with you at all times. Yes I already know about that Sakura, I was given a message last week; I was just a little surprised he would be here so soon is all." Kakashi looked down at his student with a smile, not wanting to frighten her or give away the fact that he knew the younger man; knew him a lot better then even his boss Orochimaru did.

"Oh, okay! Well his name is-."

"Uchiha Sasuke, yes I know that too, it's in the letter. Now please return to your seat so we may began." Kakashi watched as the innocent flower child walked back to her seat, the sole less black eyes of the demon in the back of the room never missed a move she made.

As class continued on through the morning, Sasuke became gradually bored with Kakashi's lecture because he had already heard it before; so he began to scan the room and gain better knowledge of what he was dealing with. The room itself was boring, done up just like most high school classrooms were; pale peach paint on the walls, and the ugly green tiled floors. The many windows on the left side of the room let in enough light when needed, but weren't good for much else; being on the third floor and the position he was standing in at the back of the room, didn't give him much to look at other than the blue sky and a few roof tops from other buildings.

So that left Sasuke the choice of either analyzing the students in class... or just staring off into space; he felt the first choice would be a better use of his time. As usual, and probably by habit now, Sasuke located his pink haired target first; he tells himself the only reason this happens is because of her unnatural hair color, and nothing else. But it wasn't really hard to find her, one again because of her hair color, two because she was sitting in the back left corner of the room, and three because he was standing a mere five steps behind her leaning against the wall.

Her posture was straight, as a well brought girl's should be, and she was continuously taking notes from the board. Seeing that she wasn't in any danger, he next sought out the three other girls he was introduced to, not remembering what their names were because that wasn't important to him. The blonde slut was sitting directly in front of Sakura, applying more make-up to the cake that was on her face, she was also not paying attention to what their sensei was talking about; she was going to make some old rich guy pretty happy one day.

With the sea of browns and blacks that made up the rest of the the student body in the classroom, it was much harder for Sasuke to locate the other two girls. He spotted the boy that was trying to shower Sakura was affection earlier in the middle of the room. He was staring at Sakura with little hearts in his eyes, and blowing her kisses every now and then; he was like a love sick puppy that needed to be put down. Something about the kid didn't sit right with Sasuke, when he was flirting with Sakura, some unknown emotion was racking his body; he had the urge to strangle the boy for merely talking to her... maybe he was becoming ill?

His thoughts drifted off for another hour or so, and when he snapped back, the lunch bell had just rung and students were quickly filing out of the room. Sakura stood and packed her books, then raced after her friends. Sasuke was about to follow, but it was at this time that Kakashi finally decided to acknowledge him... perfect timing.

"Uchiha, I would like to have a word with you."

_'Damn-it!'_ "Hn."

"Same as always, aren't you Sasuke?"

"Whatever you wish to say, do it quickly, I am working and she's not suppose to be out of my sight." Sasuke moved over to the window, where he could see many of the students out in the court yard; he spotted Sakura and the other girls heading for the street. _'If they leave the ground I'll never be able to find them.'_

"That's the whole reason I want to talk to you. What are you doing protecting her? Last time I saw you."

"Can we not discuss this?"

"You were working under Orochimaru," Kakashi finished his thought even if Sasuke didn't want to hear it.

"It's not your business what I do."

"You're correct, it's not my business anymore, but now that whatever this is... involves one of my students; I am involved!" Kakashi's normal layed back attitude completely disappeared.

Hearing his anger put a smile on Sasuke's face," You think I would hurt her?"

"I know from the past, what you are capable of. Pretending to care for an innocent girl such as Sakura... is even low for you. She has nothing to do with her father's business deals."

"You know about that?"

"I know a lot more than you think, a lot more about your boss than you could imagine. He's using your skills to get what he wants, he will kill you when you become of no use to him."

"I will have completed my mission."

"Are you even listening to yourself!? You're not even putting up a fight!"

"You're just upset because I took your teachings and have modified them slightly."

"I didn't care what you did with them, but using them to kill people is unforgivable. I know you were behind the murder of Madara; and I know you have something to do with all the murders as of late. You've started the chain to the down fall of the councel; and you're last target is Sakura."

In a flash, Sasuke moved away from the window, drew his gun, and aimed it right in between the older man's brow. "And what will you do if I say yes?"

"I will stop you. Sakura is innocent of anything her father, or the councel has done to you."

"This isn't about me anymore, this isn't about her. I'm ending the councel so no one else will suffer."

"So you're going to kill an innocent-."

"Stop calling her that! None of them were innocent, they all have something that taints them; it might not be the blood their fathers spilled... but it's something, and I always find it."

"You might want to double check this time Sasuke, Sakura is different than the others; get everything straight before you hurt her."

"You're not going to try and stop me now?"

The older man shook his head, "I haven't picked up a gun in five years, you should know that. I just ask that you listen to me for once and gather more information; I know you'll change your mind."

Sasuke pressed the gun into his head gently, "You sure about that?"

Kakashi has been threatened with guns before, this didn't scare him"Yes I am, but if you don't get all the facts before you decide... I will protect the girl from you; there was a reason I retired from the academy after you left. I was hired by Jiraiya to watch out for his daughter upon her arrival into high school."

* * *

Faintly in the back ground Sasuke could hear the bell for class starting again. Knowing the students would filing in soon, and deciding that they didn't need to see they're teacher with a gun to his head; so he put his gun back on his belt and moved back to his spot against the wall.

Sakura and the others were the last ones to come in, and a bright smile appeared on her face at seeing him. She immediately ran down the row and stopped in front of him, it was then he noticed a small white bag in her hands. "I noticed you didn't follow us to lunch Uchiha-san."

"Hn."

"Well I got you this just in case you didn't eat; I hope you like it," she placed the bag on the counter next to him then took her seat.

A short time later Sasuke became curious and peaked into the bag. He was shocked to see onigiri and small slices of tomato in a cooling container. _'How could she known I like tomatoes?'_

* * *

**Note: Okay so there's bad blood between Kakashi and Sasuke, dealing with Sasuke's past (which will be known later). And who was surprised to see Lee in the story, and the fact that he's crushing on Sakura... and is Sasuke jealous?**

**Special Thanks:  
**Dreams of the future  
XxSasukeSakuraxX  
TragedyDawl  
xxiluvemoboyzxx  
**Keep reviewing!**


	7. Ice

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**Warning for language!**

**

* * *

**

"Naruto, we're home!... Naruto?" Sakura looked around the kitchen in search of someone as they walked through the door. "I wonder where everyone went?" Just as she said this, Hinata came strolling into the room.

"Oh you're home Sakura-chan, how was school?"

"Oh, it was good."

"Oh, so did you pass your histroy test?" Sasuke sensed a depression come over the girl standing beside him. Sakura walked over to the freezer and pulled out a pint of ben and jerry's chocolate chip ice cream; this was a bad sign. "It was that bad huh? Don't worry Sakura-chan, you'll do better next time."

"But I need to at least get A's on my last tests to pass!"

"I'm sure your mother would hire you a great tutor, if you asked her."

"I've already had three! Two of them kept trying to flirt with me and we got nothing done, come to think of it, after Naruto threw them out on the lawn that's the last time I ever saw them... I wonder if they moved out of the city?"

"Hehe, yeah that must be it."

From the look on Hinata's face, Sasuke knew those two tutors weren't breathing any longer and were probably at the bottom of Tokyo bay; the gifts you're given when you're the princess of the biggest mob family in all of Japan.

"Don't worry so much about it Sakura-chan, I know you'll do better."

"Thank you Hinata-san."

Sasuke caught the door that lead to the rest of the house open, revealing a woman he had never seen before.

"Hey Sakura, how are you?"

"Oh Tenten-chan!" Sakura hopped off the stool she was sitting on and ran to hug the other woman. Sasuke looked the woman over and decided she wasn't a threat; what woman wearing a knee length yellow skirt and a white tank top with tennis shoe was a threat? "What are you doing here?"

"Well Hinata and I decided to go to 'Ice' tonight, want to come?"

"Yeah! But only for a little while because it's a school night; can Ino come too?"

"Yeah I don't see why not. Sakura... who's this?"

"Oh, I keep forgetting he's following me. That is Uchiha Sasuke, he's the bodyguard daddy hired."

"Oh I see... you know that name sounds familiar. I'll have to ask Neji when I get home."

"You're going home already?"

"Yeah, we were helping your mother today, and we need to go home to get ready for later; it was a pleasure meeting you Uchiha-san."

"Hn."

* * *

Once the older girls left, Sakura went to her room to do her homework. Sasuke didn't have any thing to do so he followed her, he was a little surprised she let him in her room though; but he was pleased to have the opportunity. The room was slightly bigger than his own, and painted a light pink color, not surprising though. A big queen sized bed, with clean white linen sheets, was located in the middle of the back wall. A desk, where Sakura was sitting, was to his right; and on the other wall to his left was a bureau and two doors. One of which was the bathroom in her room, and the other had to be a closet, otherwise the mountain of clothes she probably had would be thrown all over the floor.

When he was finished inspecting the room, he moved to stand next to the desk; again acting like a bodyguard should, and he was also curious as to what she was doing. She was mumbling something to herself, while writing down notes; as he was about to scan just what she was writing, Sakura let out a frustrated sigh, and slammed the book shut. "Oh! Why do we need to learn about 'American' hirtory anyway, it didn't happen to us!" Sasuke didn't open his mouth to say that they had some involvement during WWII, because he knew that would upset her.

_'Wait! Since when do I care if my targets are upset?'_

This puzzled the man, in any other occasion he would speak his mind just to embarrass the girl and make her feel stupid... but why not now? He's only known her for about a day, so there shouldn't be an emotional attachment, especially from him.

Coming out of his thoughts, Sasuke realized that Sakura had moved away from the desk and was searching her dresser for something. A smirk came to his face as he noticed she was bent at the waist looking over the draw, and if he bent slightly the angle up her skirt was perfect. But he of course, not being a horny animal, didn't bother with it and thought she was trying to get him to look.

"Found it!" Whatever she retrieved, Sakura pulled to her chest as she turned back to look at him. "Um... Uchiha-san, could you please leave while I get changed? You should also go change... if you're coming with us to 'Ice', you'll be really hot with all those layers on."

"Hn." Sasuke hadn't been to a night club since... well since his last mission about a month ago; and he's never been to one named 'Ice' before. Thinking it was one the ones all the rich kids hung out in, it wouldn't be very exciting and guns probably weren't allowed inside... even though most clubs didn't allow them, but no one listen to those unwritten rules. So taking that into consideration, Sasuke grabbed a pair of black jeans and a black tank top, that was tight around his chest yet baggy at the top of his waist; to hide the gun he was putting in the back of his jeans.

He waited an extra ten minutes in his room, hoping that was enough time Sakura needed to finish her make-up or whatever the hell took women so damn long to get ready. But when he got downstairs he was surprised to see her standing at the door waiting for him.

"There you are, I was starting to worry for a minute."

"Hn."

He couldn't say he wasn't shocked to see her fully dressed and ready; he was a little embarrassed that he was the one being waited for, he himself never liked waiting for people. But she just smiled and went to open the door, "Are you taking your car, because I have to go pick Ino up."

"I'm driving, and we'll pick her up because I don't know where this club is."

"Oh, you've never been there before? You'll like it, it's fun, and I have to give you directions to Ino's house; hopefully she'll be ready by the time we get there, but I always whined up waiting for her."

"Hn."

* * *

"Sakura you're mean! Why didn't you tell me Sasuke-kun was coming with us?" Ino hadn't shut up since she got in the car five minutes ago, and it was getting on his nerves.

"Because I thought it would be implied that he was coming because he is my bodyguard. Hello, where were you this morning at school?"

"What do you mean 'where was I'? I was there!"

"I was being sarcastic Ino."

"Oh..."

_'Idiot.'_

Sasuke pulled into the private parking lot across from the club about ten minutes later. He was surprised to see a line outside of the warehouse across the street. Large crowds was one thing Sasuke didn't like, he didn't want to lose his charge in this mob; especially when she was dressed like that.

Sitting in the car waiting for Ino, gave him the time to look Sakura over. She was wearing a pink spaghetti strap shirt, and a pink and silver satin like skirt that went down to her thigh, with her black flats. Her hair was pulled up in a bun, but not tight enough that it would stay up all night.

"Uchiha-san... are you coming?"

Sasuke looked up to see both girls were out of the car and on the street. Once he was out of the car, they made it across the street. As they got closer to the club Sasuke could see half the girls in line had their attention on him; the rest were looking at the bouncer at the door. He wasn't as tall or bulky as others that Sasuke had seen. He was about the same height as Sasuke also, but had long blonde hair pulled half up into a pony tail.

"Ino, what's he doing here?"

"He's been working here for the past month; we've got it made!" Ino smiled and walked up to the older boy.

"Sakura-san, who is that guy?" something about the man was familiar to him, but Sasuke just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Oh, that's Deidara... he's Ino's older brother, come on," Sakura grabbed his hand and dragged him up to the door, where the others were.

"Hey Sakura, long time no see!"

"Hey Deidara."

"The others are already inside, go ahead; and sis make sure you stay away from the drunks!"

"Oh shut up ass, you're not my boss!"

* * *

The inside of the club was far worse than the outside atmosphere. It smelled of sweat from all the bodies rubbing against each other on the dance floor, and of alcohol that was being served at the bar. With it being so dark, and the neon lights the only thing on, it wasn't easy for Sasuke to see the other patrons that frequented this club. Sakura seemed to have spotted something in the corner because she grabbed his hand and lead him in that direction; it was at this time that Sasuke noticed Ino was no longer with them, but he wasn't concerned because he wasn't being paid to watch her.

"Sakura-chan there you are, we were wondering where you were. Oh hello Uchiha-san, glad you could make it," Tenten waived as the two finally arrived at the table. Sasuke ignored her and decided to look around for Neji, he'd rather not want to bump into him.

He had been curious ever since he meet the brown haired woman earlier that evening when she mentioned his old school mate. Sakura was willing to answer all the questions he had. And when he asked who she was, Sakura quickly went into the explaination that she was Neji Hyuga's wife, and Hinata was Neji's first cousin; that's how they all knew each other. She also stated that the male Hyuga was very protective of his wife and didn't let her go out alone much.

Sasuke wasn't surprised, the boy he thought of as a friend when they were younger, acted the same way now; he of course would never mention he knew the male heir to the hyuga empire. The large family made millions in genetic research, a number of them were also assassins that worked under Uzumaki's pay roll. So he was expecting the other man to appear at any minute; he didn't want to be seen by him and have his cover blown.

"Sakura, I thought Ino would be with you also?"

"Oh she is Tenten, I'm pretty sure she's dancing with some guy her brother wouldn't approve of."

"Yeah, that does sound like her."

"Where's Neji at? I'm surprised he would let you come here alone."

"He doesn't own me, I can go where I please... but if he asks, your brother was with us all night, right Sakura?"

"Right, and we were all good girls."

"Hey Sakura! Over here!" All three girls looked over to the dance floor where Ino appeared from the mess of bodies. "Come on, let's dance! Hi Hinata... Tenten."

"Hello Ino, and that sounds like a great idea."

"I don't know about that girls."

"Oh, don't be a baby Sakura, we came here to have fun!"

Sasuke watched as the blonde practically had to drag her friend onto the floor; the older women weren't far behind. Sasuke took a seat at the now empty table and watched Sakura sway her hips to the beat, and the men that had taken notice of her the minute she started. _'Bastards.'_ He could tell she had no clue they were staring at her, and he didn't like how they were undressing her with their eyes.

* * *

"Sakura, Hinata tells me you're not looking foward to the banquet next weekend."

"Oh no I am, it's just the dress my mother picked out is a little flashy."

"Yeah, but now that Sai said he would go with her, her attitude has changed right Sakura?"

"Oh you asked him!?"

"Yes, today and he said he would love to!" Ino smirked, seeing her best friend being to blush.

"Sakura-chan!"

"We're very proud of you Sakura, you must tell your mother soon."

The girls danced to a few more songs, before Sakura decided she needed a break; but one of the guys that had been staring at her decided to step in.

"Hi."

"Oh, hello. Excuse me please," Sakura tried to get around him, but he would just get in the way.

"I'm Ryu."

"It's nice to meet you Ryu-san, please excuse me now."

"I couldn't help but notice you and your friends dancing over there... you're very good."

"Um... thank you."

"I wanted to ask if you would dance with me?"

"Um, no thank you."

"Why not?"

"Because I have a little rule that I don't dance with people I don't know," Sakura hoped he would take the hint and leave her alone; she didn't feel at all comfortable around him.

"But I just introduced myself, so we're not strangers yes? Come dance with me," his tone didn't really leave room for saying no; but Sakura did anyway.

"No! Now I was nice to you and didn't want to embarrass you but I've had enough! Now please step a side so I may go sit down." She really didn't mean to snap the way she did, but this man just didn't get it. She let out a sigh of relief as Ryu moved slightly to the left, giving her a little room to go around and reach their table. But as she was passing Ryu grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. "What are you doing!? Let go of me!"

"I don't think so princess! No one says no to me!" Ryu hissed into her ear as his grip tightened on her small wrist.

"Please stop... you're hurting me."

"Oh now you're going to cry huh? A few minutes ago you had your nose in the air like you were better than me... what happened to that!?"

"Please let me go!" Sakura was in a panic now, trying to break free and get away from this crazy man. With her free hand she was beating against his upper arm to get him to let go; she knew screaming for help was useless because her voice would be drowned out by the loud music in the club... she was on her own.

* * *

Just as she thought he was going to drag her back on the dancing floor, and do god knows what, a hand grabbed Ryu's arm and ripped Sakura's arm out of his; she was roughly pulled behind the other man, but at this point she didn't care... as long as she was safe. The two men were having a conversation, but Sakura wasn't really paying attention; she was relieved however to recognize the other man's voice even though she didn't hear it often.

"Sasuke." Sakura didn't realize her slip up with calling him by his first name so formally, but Sasuke did, he chose to ignore it for the moment. His main focus at this moment was the man that dare touch her.

He had been watching Sakura dance from the moment she was pulled away from him, and his eyes hadn't left her since. He did have to admit that she was a very good dancer; a lot better than any other woman he knew. She had his full attention and she didn't even know it. When she had begun walking in his direction, a strange feeling came to his chest; he couldn't breathe no matter how much air he took in. He knew she was the cause of it because this was the same feeling he had when he first met her; before he knew who she really was.

The loss of breath was quickly replaced by rage as the man first approached her, and only grew the longer they were talking. At first he thought they were old friends, with the way she smiled at him, but he realized that wasn't the case as she began to glare at him; and Sasuke could vaguely read her lips... she wasn't happy. He didn't move however until the guy grabbed her, and fear flashed across his charge's face. A sickening feeling hit his stomach at her expression, something about the pain on her face and the tears coming from her eyes, forced Sasuke from his seat and to her side.

Once she was safely behind him, was when he assessed the damage. There was a bruise forming on her wrist, darkening by the minute, and her soft whimpers were giving him a really hard time controlling his anger... he was one tear away from pulling his gun on this loser and shooting him right between the eyes.

"What gives man? Go find your own girl!"

"Hn."

"What's with you man... you deaf or some thing?" Ryu smirked and tried to reach around Sasuke to grab at Sakura again. Seeing him coming for her caused Sakura to panic and cling to her protector's shirt.

Feeling her shake with fear at his back caused Sasuke's rage to finally erupt over. He grabbed Ryu's wrist, pulling him closer to them, before he pulled his other arm back and punched the prick square in the face. The force of the blow knocked him into several people, who were dancing, and caused a crowd to form around them rather quickly.

"Did you see that guy!"

"Yeah, he just punched that kid."

"You think a fight is going to break out?"

"That guy needs to be arrested... or at least thrown out!"

"What the hell is going on over here!?"

"Sakura, are you okay?" Hearing her best friend's voice caused Sakura to look up from behind Sasuke. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were pushing pass Deidara and a few of the other security guards, that were on duty, to get to them.

* * *

Once everyone went back to dancing Ino's brother came over to handle the situation, again he repeated his prvious statement. "What happened?"

"That pig that Sasuke decked was trying to take Sakura some where; he was protecting her!" Ino hollered, barely able to keep from kicking the unconscious man that was still laying on the ground.

"Is this true Sakura?" Deidara looked over to the girl he practically treated like a second sister. She just nodded and showed him her wrist, and Deidara ordered the guard that was still there to take Ryu out.

"Sakura, you okay?"

"Yeah... but I think I want to go home; can we go home Uchiha-san?"

"Aa."

The others could see she was upset about happened, so they didn't push her into staying. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow in class Sakura. I'm not ready to go yet, so I'll just get a ride with my brother."

"Oh great, I got to drop you off now? No guys better be following you out of the club when it's time to go home."

"Shut up Dei!"

In all their efforts to try and calm Sakura down, everyone forgot Sasuke was still standing there. But he wasn't paying attention to what they were saying, he was to busy checking his mental health. _'Why did I do that? That feeling... why did it appear when she was scared? why did I care if she was scared... why do I care about anything she does? It doesn't make sense.'_

"Uchiha-san... can we go please?" Sasuke looked down at the princess to see she was still trembling slightly and she was trying to not cry; this caused his anger to build again. Before his rage consumed him again, he grabbed her uninjured wrist gently and guiding her to the door.

* * *

The drive back to the house was silent; except for Sakura's sniffling every now and then. Sasuke pulled up the drive way and up to the front door. "Uchiha-san?"

"Go inside."

Sakura could sense he didn't want her questioning his actions but she just couldn't help it. "But Uchi-."

"Go," he didn't raise his voice at her, but his grip on the wheel tightened.

Before she left the car, Sakura looked back to him, "Thank you for protecting me."

"... It's my job," he hadn't meant it to sound as cold as it came out, which confused him because that was how he normally talked. But the pain in her eyes as she closed the door and walked up the stairs, caused a different pain to form in his chest. But he couldn't focus on that right now as he sped off down the path, and back to the street.

It began to rain before he got back to the club, only making his mood worse. He spotted his target hitting on some girl in the alley to the right of the actual building. He didn't seem to phased after the hit he received an hour before; he did however have a nice black eye though. The girl who was welcoming his advances couldn't have been much older than Sakura; and she was clearly asking for it with her posture and facial expressions.

"Are you sure we should be out in the rain?"

"Hey babe, if you're uncomfortable with this spot, we can always go back to my place."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

"Hn." Hearing another voice other than their own pulled both their attention to the one that disturbed them.

"You again! Look I ain't bothering your chick anymore, unless this one's yours too. You know this guy?" The girl in question shook her head. "No, okay leave us alone then; I let you hit me inside, but I won't out here."

Sasuke didn't even flinch at Ryu's threat, his life has been on the line so many times, this was nothing. He looked to the girl, who flinched under his stare, "You... leave, now."

Just the growl coming from his throat scared her, "Um... I think I need to go home, call me," she smiled to Ryu before dashing of to the parking lot.

"Man what the hell! First you steel the pink haired chick and now this one! Dude if you play for the 'other team' I ain't interested." This guy was really annoying, and people that are annoying don't live long around Sasuke. Ryu was about to approach him, but backed away when the gun reflected off the light from the street lamp; his attitude completely changed then. "Whoa man! Let's talk about this now. That comment was a joke, can't you take a joke!?"

"You will not approach Sakura again," Sasuke cocked the gun, and aimed it at Ryu, who was trying to back down the alley and look for an escape.

"Sakura? Who the hell is Sakura? You're talk about the pink girl? Yeah, I'll stay away, I got it, she's yours." He began to panic more when his back hit the far end wall closing off the alley, and preventing him from running away; Sasuke still hadn't put the gun down to a safe level yet.

"You hurt her."

"I'm sorry man, please I didn't mean too. I was just playing with her," Ryu was now begging for his life, which made Sasuke smirk... he liked watching people beg to save themselves, when in the end he killed them anyway.

"She's not a toy to be played with."

"I know man I..." A shot followed by five more rang out, silence, the pulsing of the music coming from the club, and the rain was all that could be heard now.

* * *

"Where did you disappear to?" Sasuke was met by the stone cold Tsunade as he walked through the door an hour later.

"I was out," it wasn't any of her business what he did... he didn't even really know why he did it.

"My daughter told me what happened, and what that beast did to her."

"He was taken care of," Sasuke looked her straight in the eye when he said this, so she would understand what he really meant.

"As it should be, you may just last here Uchiha," she turned and headed into the den. Most likely heading for the study, to call her husband.

"Hn." Sasuke didn't feel like listening in on their conversation tonight, he was tired and still confused at to his actions earlier, and decided that the loss of sleep was the cause. He headed up to bed without a word, and slipped into his dark cave of a room.

The next morning the police discovered the body of a twenty something year old man in the alley behind the night club 'Ice'.

* * *

**Note: Okay if no one got it... Sasuke killed him, like he does to a lot of people. But why is he acting so weird around Sakura? It couldn't be that he has feelings for her... right? Sorry this took so long to get up, but as you can see, it's LONG, and right now finales are coming up and I have two major projects to do, so I'm trying the best I can here.**

**Special Thanks to:  
**Fantom Phreeke (**I know Sakura seems unrealistic, but that's the whole point of the story. She's the one rich person who's different.**)  
XoXoGOSSIPGIRLoXoX  
Sessy52  
jesselovemeto  
TragedyDawl  
XxSasukeSakuraxX  
Dreams of the future  
**Keep reviewing... luv it! **


	8. Clinic

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**Warning for language!**

**Note:The chapter before this was set on monday, this chapter is two days later.**

* * *

Wednesday

"See you tomorrow Sakura-chan!"

"Yeah see ya girls!"

Sasuke was leaning against his car waiting for the princess after school. He wasn't able to accompany her this morning because Tsunade had requested that he come with her shopping... he would have rathered ate his gun.

"Uchiha-san... what are you doing here?"

"I'm taking you home Sakura-san."

"Home, but it's wednesday."

"So?" Sasuke looked up to the confused girl standing on the steps just a few feet away from him; clearly something was on her mind, he was wondering if she was thinking about monday night's events.

She seemed back to her normal cheerful self when she woke yesterday, but then again who knows what is really going on in her head. "Well on wednesdays I don't normally go home right away. I go to the clinic."

"Clinic?" Sasuke began to check her for any physical injuries she may have, but he couldn't see anything that she would need to see a doctor for.

"Yes, the hospital where my mother works has a free clinic that I volunteer at. I'm studying to become a doctor too, its helps with pratice, and I get to help people."

_'Oh god damn-it!'_ Sasuke knew this was what Kakashi was talking about at their meeting.

"Uchiha-san?"

"Get in the car."

* * *

Sakura gave the directions to Tokyo's private hospital, only the rich and famous can afford the place; a lot of the councel go here when they need to, and it's quiet. The building, which had about twenty-five floors, and had seven different wings that took up two city blocks. The emergency ward was located on the left side of the massive building and another door with no title over it was on the right located right in front of them.

"Is this it?"

"Yup!"

"How many actually come here?" Sasuke was skeptical that people would really come here for medical attention, it didn't really look all that great of a place, the hospital looked much better.

"Oh lots, it's a free clinic so anyone that doesn't have health insurance may come in. The hospital does so well that the clinic is fully stocked all the time and my father gives a very generous donation every month so if someone with a serious injury needs medical attention they can be admitted into the hospital free of charge."

"Hn." _'So victims of the mob's half assed jobs get free medical benefits.'_

"Uchiha-san, are you going to come in?"

"Hn."

Sasuke expected men with bullet holes in them, and missing limbs to be sitting in the waiting room or screaming at the nurse sitting at the front desk. But seeing normal women with young children threw him off guard. He is use to seeing young, rich girls that get everything they want; even when he was younger he had never seen people treated like this. Sakura was bombarded with several small children that ran up to her.

"Hey guys, how are you? We'll get everyone checked out okay." She then lead Sasuke down the hall to her make shift office. "Um... it maybe a few hours, I normally get done around seven; if you want to leave, there's nothing really to do around here. You can jus-."

"I'm staying."

"Um... okay, I don't know what you can do, but I have to do my rounds now." She dropped her school bag on the desk and snatched up the white lab coat hanging on the back of the door. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him move from his position against the wall; he moved to stand behind her. "Uchiha-san?"

"Hn."

She knew arguing would be useless, he was just like Neji and once he made up his mind there was no use trying to change it. "Alright you can come with me, but you must stay out of the doctor's way, and be quiet understand?"

"Aa."

* * *

And he did as he was told, while they were in the first room. Sakura was treating a small girl that had a pretty bad cut on her arm. "Nichie what did you do to yourself this time? Where's Koharu?"

"He went to wash his cut out, and Senji was picking on us again."

"Your brother shouldn't get into so many fights, it's not good."

"He was making fun of daddy again... he said he deserved to die."

"Well that's a lie! No one deserves to die, and taking another's life is wrong; the people who hurt your father will be punished soon," Sakura was very sure of that on the outside just to cheer the child up, but she knew the reality of the situation. Nichie's father was killed by a hired hit man for the mob two years before, there was very little chance he would be arrested now.

"And when exactly soon Uzumaki-san?"

"Brother!"

The two adults in the room looked over to the door where the thirteen year old boy stood. He had a busted lip and a black eye, and the minute Sakura saw his condition she ran over to check for any other injuries. Sasuke watched from his spot as the princess tended to the boy as if he was her own son. He could relate to some of what the boy was going through, many nights he would come home beaten up from having a fight in school. His mother would care for him just as Sakura was doing now, and he would usually get a lecture from his father afterwards.

He pushed those thoughts away as he focused on what was going on back in the room. Sakura had finished cleaning them and the girl was currently licking a bright red lollipop Sakura must have given her as she stood to leave the room. "The doctor will be in shortly, and I want you to be good; and please try to stay out of fights Koharu, I don't want you back in here with anything broken okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

The minute they got outside Sakura let out a frustrated sigh. "Where's their mother?"

"She's probably at her second job, she has to have two just to pay the bills. Those two should have been in school today."

"Why do you think they weren't?"

"Most likely Senji got to them during recess and they were sent to the nurse. But she always looks down on them because of their father."

"What did he do?" Sasuke knew that was a stupid question to ask because with the mob, if you looked at them the wrong way you'd be dead by dinner, but he decided to play dumb for once.

"I never met the man, but I heard he had a gambling problem and owed someone a lot of money."

"Hn." Sasuke knew who he delt with, the councel owned most of Tokyo except a few blocks in the southern part of the city. And Orochimaru liked giving charity to the gamblers in the red light distict, but the interest rate he put on top was too much for most people to pay back, which of course resulted in many deaths.

"A lot of people that come here are victims of mob crimes, or just innocent people that were at the wrong place at the wrong time. The mobs in the city just make me sick! They ruin lives and destroy families I try to help these kids, but it's not enough... they need so much more." Sasuke was shocked at the words coming from the mob princess's mouth, she had no clue that her own family was the cause of all these peoples' pain.

A few trips later which consisted of bandaging up an old woman, and examining a toddler who had the flu, Sakura was ready to leave by seven like she said. There were a few heart felt cases that actually stuck in Sasuke's mind. Like this little girl that had second degree burns on half her body because of a car bomb that exploded. Sakura told him how the explosion killed the man in the car, and the child's mother. She then stated that when she graduated med school she was going to work here, and she was going to stop the mob from killing anymore people.

Sasuke knew that dream was impossible, she was only one girl trying to take on a group that has been in business for over one hundred years; but he wasn't going to douse her hopes... at least not yet anyway.

* * *

When they arrived home, Sakura heated up two plates of food and dragged Sasuke into the dinning room to eat. "Uchiha-san... you know so much about me, but I really don't know anything about you." She didn't ask, but he knew she wanted to know his past; and he knew he couldn't give that. Giving ones background shows trust, and attachment, both of which Sasuke couldn't afford with his life style... he couldn't have anyone close.

"I don't talk about my past."

"Oh..."

"Why would you care? I'm a servant to your family nothing more."

"That's not true! You have every right to do whatever you wish in this house. I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I was hoping we could."

"Don't hope for anything from me Uzumaki-san, this is a job... nothing more." Despite his harsh words, Sasuke couldn't stand looking at her tear stricken face any longer; he stood from the table and went up to his room... he didn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

**Note: I know this one was a short one, sorry. And yeah Sakura looks even more like a goody goody with helping out in the hospital, but that is the way her character is suppose to be. And what did Sasuke just do! Why did he push her away? It seems that he is a little afraid of his feelings, what is going to happen next? Also, the next chapter is going to jump to the next week, other wise I'd be here for months, and I just don't the have the time. But I'll mention this again in the next chapter, and someone is going to die... who do you think it will be?**

**Special thanks to:  
**I Am The Alter Ego  
Dreams of the future  
XoXoGOSSIPGIRLoXoX  
jesselovemeto  
**Keep reviewing... luv them!**


	9. Death

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**_'Past'_**

**Warning for language!**

**Note: This chapter is six days after this last. So it's the following tuesday, and the banquet is that coming saturday.**

**

* * *

**

The day after Sasuke set the princess straight about their work relationship, that's how she kept it. She rarely spoke to him, and at some points she didn't even want him near her; which he was fine with around the house, but outside of it he didn't like. She didn't even want him to accompany her to school, so he was stuck shopping with her mother, or spending most of the time shooting the hell out of the targets in the shooting range in the basement.

Today however something wasn't right. Sasuke was just coming up from the basement when Sakura threw open the back door and ran through the kitchen in tears. It bothered him slightly that she was crying, but what really was setting off alarms in his head was the fact she was home in the middle of the day. The slamming of a door upstairs signaled that she went either to her room or the library next to it; he wasn't sure which, but he didn't really care at the moment. But that would come back to haunt him that night when the family sat down to dinner.

She wasn't there, which her mother frowned upon, "Naruto where is your sister?"

"I don't know, I didn't see her come in this afternoon, maybe she went to the mall with her friends," Naruto wasn't really paying attention as he moved the pickled radish around on his plate.

"Uchiha, have you seen my daughter today!"

Sasuke bit his tongue so he wouldn't snap at the woman for treating him like a pet, "I believe she has been in her room all afternoon."

"What do you mean by that? What time did she get home?"

"Around noon Uzumaki-sama."

"And you didn't bother to inform me of this earlier because?"

"It wasn't my place to speak of the young Uzumaki-san so openly."

"That's no excuse! When one of my children is in trouble I expect to be notified about it!"

Sasuke didn't miss Naruto's eye roll at her over dramatic statement. "I shall be wiser next time."

"As you should, now go up there and find out what is wrong with her!"

_'What? Did she just send me to do that?'_ But Tsunade was adamant about her decision, and Sasuke found himself standing in front of Sakura's bedroom door. He knocked once... and no one answered,_'She can't possibly be sleeping, it's too early to be in bed.'_ He knocked again, yet still no answer, Sasuke was beginning to think she snuck out while no one was looking; but one look at the weather outside he knew that wasn't happening.

It started to rain at three that afternoon and only got worse as the night went on. It was now poring and thunder and lightening could be seen and heard outside. Sasuke was really tired of standing in the hall like an idiot, so he opened the door and stepped in, not bothering to announce his presence.

There were no lights on in the room and he was having a hard time seeing anything. Luckily his target was sitting in the window seat next to her bed, and the light that was coming through the window was enough for him to make it over to her... the bad thing was she was still crying. She either didn't hear him come in, or just blatantly ignored him because she didn't move at all.

_'This is ridiculous, she needs to get over herself,' _he thought she was still upset about what he said to her last week; but it turns out that wasn't the case. "Uzumaki-san?" Again she didn't answer him, he didn't like being ignored like this; so now he decided he would wait until she spoke.

* * *

"He's gone," it took nearly a half an hour later, and most of his patience, but Sakura finally spoke; the only problem was... what she meant.

_'Who's gone? Who is she talking about?'_ Sasuke racked his brain for an answer he wasn't sure of. As far as he knew she didn't know many men, and the ones she did know she was related to. And by 'gone' what did she mean? Gone as in left the city, or gone as in dead gone? And if they did die, Sasuke should have heard something. He knew it wasn't Naruto because he was down stairs, and if it was her father everyone in the city would have known by now; and Sasuke was certain that Tsunade would kill herself if he died... so that only left.

"Sai's gone," a whole fresh set of tears came forth as she thought back to that morning.

**_'Flashback':_**

**_Sakura was met by Ino and the others in the parking lot that morning. "Sakura where's Sasuke-kun?"_**

**_"Hello to you to Ino. Uchiha-san is at home, I don't need him staring at the back of my head for seven hours while I try to concentrate on sensei's lecture."_**

**_"Oh trust me Sakura, he doesn't stare at your oversized head; I see his eyes roaming a lot lower."_**

**_"Ino, please not now I have a headache," Sakura waived her off and headed inside the building. _**

**_Kakashi-sensei was extremely late, and judging by the expression on his face when he came in... the news he had wasn't good. "Kakashi-sense why are you so late again!?" one of the guys asked as his group of friends began to snicker at his question; something told Sakura this wasn't a laughing matter._**

**_"The reason I am late is because the rest of teachers and I were informed this morning that a fellow student of yours is no longer with us." _****_Immediately heads started looking around to see who was missing in the room. Kakashi noticed this too so he clarified what he said, "A fellow student from the first class passed away last night."_**

**_Several hands shot up, and the gang in the back just all started shouting out questions at the same time; it was a little hard to understand because it just sounded like a roar of voices, but Kakashi knew the one question that was on all of their minds. "The student's name is Yahiko Sai."_**

_'S-Sai-kun... no... it can't be... Sai,'** Sakura fell back into her chair and her friends raced to her side.**_

**_"Sakura!"_**

**_"What happened to him sensei?"_**

**_Sakura couldn't bare to hear what caused her dear friend's death, she jumped out of her seat and ran from the room; in a panic she ran to the bathroom thinking she would be sick. She was so upset the nurse had to send her home._**

**_'End Flashback'_**

_'The kid's dead, Karin finished her mission... that means.' _Sasuke was jolted from his thoughts when Sakura jumped off the window seat and screamed, such a pained, blood curling scream, he was surprised her mother didn't come busting through the door.

"I don't understand! Why did he die? He wasn't sick, I just saw him yesterday, I talked to him in the hall, he told me... he was looking forward to the banquet. He was my best friend, we've known each other since we were kids, how could this happen to him?" Sakura fell to her carpeted floor and continued to cry.

Sasuke approached her side when she hit the floor, but not because he was worried she had injuried herself; what really bothered him were her tears. He didn't know why, but seeing women cry always affected him on some level; it probably had to do with the relationship he shared with his mother. She always cried when his father was away, and he tried to make her feel better the best a child can; that sense of vulnerability scared him.

Sakura at this point didn't care who was there to confort her, as long as someone was there. The moment he knelt down, she fell into his chest and continued to cry. Sasuke didn't like his personal space to be invaded by anyone, so when she touched him he immediately stiffened up and was going to push her away. But he didn't... his body was disobeying what his mind was telling it to do, and he pulled her closer. _'Why am I allowing her to lay all over me like this... Karin isn't even allowed to touch me unless I say so.' _Despite his inner turmoil, Sasuke didn't let her go; he stayed with her practically laying in his lap for another twenty minutes.

During that time he found himself drifting off and out of character as he rubbed small circles on her back to calm her down. He questioned himself for doing this, but again didn't stop. Her cries turned into soft whimpers and then eventually nothing, which is when he realized she had fallen asleep.

_'She falls asleep in the arms of the man that was sent to kill her... and yet I can't find a reason to do it.' _Sasuke was fighting his insticts and tried to find one flaw this girl may have; he's had almost two weeks and he just couldn't. He knew now that Karin had taken out her target, he would be receiving a call from Orochimaru to end this girl's life; he didn't care if she was innocent, and he would hold Sasuke to his word until the job was finished. That's all it really was after all, a job that he got roped into doing after he agreed to give his life to Orochimaru for helping him gain the strength he needed to avenge his family.

That was the only reason he was killing all these people, and the fact that he despised the councel for betraying him. Yes, the very councel he is helping Orochimaru take control of, is the one that betrayed his family.

* * *

Around seven years ago, when he was eighteen and in high school, Sasuke discovered the real reason why his father was never in his life much since he was a small child. His father and uncle were both members of the councel, and very high up at that.

Back then children didn't know of the councel until their first adult birthday, but only sons... daughters were never to know at all. So when he turned seventeen the previous year, Fugaku took him to his first meeting. Some of the members weren't present at the time, and if he remembered correctly Jiraiya was on of them. But his uncle, being the leader, went ahead as scheduled.

The strong voices and arguements each member made drew Sasuke into the debate himself, but of course not being a member yet, he couldn't voice his opinion on the matter. But he was determind to be at his father's side at the table the following year. Fugaku of course was thrilled to hear his son wanted to joind in the 'family business'... Mikoto of course wasn't, but she couldn't do much about it.

So now eighteen, and almost out of high school, Sasuke was ready to join the elite councel and rule tokyo's underground; however, like in most stories, fate intervened. Sasuke's uncle Madara, who again was the leader, had no son of the correct age to take his place; so once his nephew came to the table, it would have been only a matter of time before he took over... and Madara didn't want that. At the time Sasuke was too kind hearted to handle the darkness of mob life, and if he came to power, Madara knew the reputation he built for the councel would have come crashing down.

So to stop this from happening Madara set up a hit on his own brother to keep Sasuke from joining the table. **(Note: The only way to join the councel is by being born into it. If your father dies before you join your family is killed to keep their secrets. The only other way in is if there is an empty seat, and the leader places you there... that's how Orochimaru got in with Jiraiya.)**

Sasuke learned of his father's death during his graduation, and knew he and his mother would be killed as well; but... he was unable to reach her in time though. Knowing that his parents' deaths were no accident, Sasuke went into hiding to save his life; and planned his revenge on his uncle. Knowing Madara's personal assassins were after him and with really no place to go, he sought out the only other person that understood him... Hatake Kakashi; his history teacher had once been an cop and trained as a sniper.

It took him some time, but once Madara's men stopped searching for him, Kakashi got him into the police academy. He had studied and trained with Kakashi as he stayed with him, Kakashi even taught him his own secret assassination techniques and how to make hollowed out bullets; that would kill and leave no trace it was as if air put the hole there... with this Sasuke would never get caught with the murder weapon.

It wasn't till his second year when he met the crooked cop Orochimaru. Back then he was just a low lever drug dealer and handled racing bets; but he knew the right people, and was very smart. Sasuke told him his story and Orochimaru told him he wanted to take the councel down; someone that was on it took something from him. So they both got what they wanted, Sasuke would get his revenge and Orochimaru would be able to take control of all the drug trade in the city and eventually lead the councel.

So five years after his father and mother's murders, Sasuke had his uncle on his knees, with his gun to his head. That was how Jiraiya came into power... for now anyway.

* * *

When he came out of his memories, Sasuke realized an hour had passed and Sakura was still asleep in his arms. A little shocked her family hadn't come up yet to see what was taking him so long, he picked her up and placed her into bed.

When he came back downstairs, neither Tsunade or Naruto were anywhere to be seen. _'Their worried about her, and yet they don't check up on her themselves.'_ Just as he thought this, he heard a shriek and thought Sakura had woken up; but he realized the voice was slightly deeper and coming from somewhere on the ground floor.

_'That was the mother,'_ he walked into the kitchen, but didn't enter the den because the study door was open, and Naruto was sitting in a chair in view of the door. Sasuke could Tsunade pacing back and forth behind the desk crying for some reason.

"How could this have happened!? I thought he was under protection, Sakura is going to be devastated."

"I think she was already informed mother."

"What do you mean Naruto?" Sasuke heard Jiraiya's voice coming from the phone.

"We were told she came home from school early today... she never misses a class."

"Jiraiya you must come home, she could be in danger!"

"Darling I can't, I'm trying to get Ishin and his wife out of the country so they are not the next target."

"Our daughter is the next target! Sai is dead, and Orochimaru has just moved up another seat!"

"Tsunade not this again."

"Jiraiya, he is behind this I know it. He's not your friend anymore, and I bet that boy he sent has some kind of order to undertake!"

"I have to agree with mother on this one dad, it's odd that no one has attacked him yet,"Naruto pulled his gun out and began to clean the brass.

"Everyone calm down, I will be home by friday and I will handle this; no one is to make a move until then... and keep Sakura home from school for a while."

"I don't think I could even bare to send her honey, she hasn't left her room since she got home."

*buzz* *buzz*

Sasuke moved away from the door and entered the dinning room when he felt his cell phone begin to vibrate at his hip. Knowing who it was without looking at the caller I.D. he flipped it open, for once in his life dreading the orders he was about to be given.

"It is time Sasuke-kun, Karin has finished her mission."

"The family is suspicious of me still, I wouldn't be able to get near her tonight," he knew that was an out right lie, seeing as how he just spent the last two hours with her.

"Well get on their good side, the banquet on saturday is one of the biggest meetings with other councels from around the world... I want to be the leader by then, you have three days, is that understood!?"

"Hn." Sasuke closed the phone, not bothering to actually give him a straight answer... because he really didn't know what he was going to do. Sasuke heard the click of a trigger being pulled and turned to see Naruto... aiming his gun from across the table.

"Who were you talking to just now Uchiha? Who would be calling you at this late hour?"

* * *

**Note: Okay, so... Sai died! And Sasuke is having trouble killing Sakura, but what will he do now that he has too? And what will he say to Naruto now that he has been caught? The middle part where Sasuke was thinking about is past was kind of my way of how you got his background, and how he wound up working for Orochimaru, and betraying Kakashi. And I decided not to put Itachi in this story at all... Sasuke was an only kid. Will Sakura be dead, and Orochimaru rein as Tokyo's under world lord?**

**Special thanks to:  
**XoXoGOSSIPGIRLoXoX  
TragedyDawl **(You guessed right! good job, see if you can guess what's going to happen next)**  
jesselovemeto  
I Am The Alter Ego  
Luka1Sakura **(Be patient... she just may learn)  
Keep reviewing, luv it!  
And if there are any spelling errors I will fix them tomorrow, it's late and I'm tired. (I will delete this message after I read over the chapter tomorrow).**


	10. Tux

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**Warning for language!**

* * *

Naruto extended his arm holding the gun in Sasuke's direction, "Well Uchiha, answer me... who was it?"

"A guy I know who is a bodyguard, Sakura-san informed me of the boy's death; if she is the next target then she will need more protection." Sasuke was hoping he would believe him; but tonight the blonde decided to wise up.

"That could be true, but you could have also contacted your boss to set up a hit on my sister."

"Why would I be that stupid?"

"If you attempt to hurt my sister, I will do everything in my power to kill you."

"Hn." Sasuke knew that the boy wouldn't shoot, and get blood all over his mother's dinning room table; besides Naruto had nothing on him. Sasuke moved away from him, and headed upstairs to go to bed. Before he entered his room he doubt checked on Sakura, who was still asleep.

Laying in bed an hour later, Sasuke went over the day's events in his head, still shocked by his actions. _'Why did I allow her to lay in my arms? I... I touched her. My chest always tightens up when I'm near her, my heart feels like it will explode whenever she smiles; why do I feel this way around her?'_

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke hoped the morning routine he was use to in this house would be up held; but Sakura was no where to be seen in the kitchen. _'She didn't eat anything all day yesterday, and now she's still in bed; hell if she keeps this up, she'll be doing my job for me.'_ A sickening feeling hit his stomach at the thought of her... death? He was on the stairs heading up to her room when the realization hit him... he didn't want her to die. He had only known her for a week, and in that short time she got passed his barriers and into his heart somehow; dare he even say he liked her.

_'Oh god, how could I have let this happen? She's my target damn-it, how could I have let her through?'_

"Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke looked up at the top of the stairs where Sakura stood. He noticed her normal colorful attire was replaced with a solid black dress of mourning. "Sakura-san?"

Hearing of Sai's death yesterday, Sakura felt like she died inside; she was even considering suicide when she got home, but knowing her family would be upset if they lost her, she couldn't do it. But hearing him call her by her first name, after he made it clear they wouldn't even have a friendship, made her heart flutter again. "W-what are you doing up here?"

"Your mother asked if I would retrieve you for breakfast," Sasuke knew that was a lie... but hey she didn't know that he was the real one that was going to check up on her; and if need be bring her breakfast to her room.

"Oh... thank you, but I'm not hungry," she desended the stairs, but didn't get far when he grabbed her wrist. "Uchiha-san?" He never seemed to be the touchy-feely type of person, Sakura was surprised he let her cry in his arms the night before. She also knew that he put her to bed, because she didn't remember getting up off the floor to do it.

"You should eat something Sakura-san," his words were cold, but the pleading look in his eyes told her he was worried; however, it quickly vanished a minute later, and he let go of her wrist... heading up the rest of the way to his room.

* * *

Sasuke came back downstairs a half hour later dressed in a pair of black dress pants, and a wine red dress shirt. Sakura was in the dinning room, a plate of had eaten food was in front of her; she was currently reading over her history book.

_'Is that something she should be doing right now? It only stresses her out more.'_

"Uchiha-san... are you going somewhere?"

"Hn... your mother stated I needed a tux for this banquet, I believe she's dragging me out today." Sasuke immediately regretted the words that came from his mouth, he hadn't meant to mention the party on saturday... he could already see the tears appearing in the girl's eyes. But she pushed them away at the last minute and gave him a questioning look, it eased his nerves knowing she was trying to get passed what happened two nights ago. "What?"

"I-it's nothing... I just don't think you've ever spoken a full sentence to me since you've come here."

"Uchiha are you ready, I'm not waiting any longer, oh good you're here; let's go."

"Mother... my I come with you? I want to get out of the house just for a few hours... please?"

"Sweet heart I don't think that is a good idea."

"Please mother... I just want to get my mind off everything."

"... Alright sweety," Tsunade looked to Sasuke with a glare, understanding what she was asking Sasuke lifted the un-tucked tail of his dress shirt, showing that he was packing; and that she would be safe.

* * *

Sasuke hated getting fitted for any type of clothing, whether it be for a tux or underwear when his mother use to take him shopping. So why was he now standing in front of a full length mirror allowing three middle aged women take his measurements... he wasn't quite sure. But he was quite sure he didn't give his permission to be groped, which he was certain one of them just copped a feel of his backside.

Neither of the woman he came with noticed what happened because Tsunade was busy looking at different fabric, and Sakura was being bombarded by sales ladies asking for her opinion on things. "How about this one Uzumaki-sama?"

"Or how about this one, dark blue will go great with his eyes."

_'Are they talking about me?'_ Sasuke turned his head trying to get a look at where Sakura was sitting. He almost had her in his sight, before the woman measuring his neck yanked him back to look straight ahead.

"Don't move boy!"

_'Boy? I'm probably half your age bitch, the last time I was called boy was when I actually was one!'_

"Sakura what do you think, black... or dark grey?"

"Um, Momma aren't they the same thing? And shouldn't this be Uchiha-san's decision... seeing as how it will be him wearing it?"

"Sakura please, have you seen his clothes? He looks like a thug off the street, there's noway he has ever been to this type of public event."

_'I don't have the clothes to be in public, yet I know how to address others with the respect they deserve... unlike she does.'_

After being picked and prodded by pins and fingers for an hour, Sasuke stood in front of the group in black desinger dress pants, a white dress shirt, black tie, and black tux jacket. "Now that is much better, don't you agree Sakura?"

_'Wow... he... he's very handsome,'_ Sakura averted her gaze with a blush, feeling shameful for her thoughts of the man standing in front of her.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk seeing her blush, _'So there is something there, but she's still loyal to the boy,' _he frowned when she turned away from him.

"Alright we know it fits, now take it off before you damage it Uchiha," Tsunade berated him again like a child, and shooed him into the changing room.

* * *

The ride home was quiet from the younger passengers's side, Tsunade was talking up storm on her cell phone to none other then her husband. "Yes I think that is a great idea, I'm glad to hear it. We can't wait to see you on friday honey," she snapped the phone shut, and the look she gave Sasuke didn't sit well with him.

_'Has she found out!?'_

"I have some good news sweet heart, your father told me Sai's parents are safely on vacation... I know how close the two of you were; they will find out what happened to him baby."

"I know momma."

"Your father doesn't want you unprotected while at the banquet, so he and I have talked and decided that Uchiha will escort you; that way you will be looked after the whole time!"

Both young adults were speechless at her words, but the blush Sakura was supporting earlier had returned full force to her cheeks. _'Uchiha-san... is going to be my d-date!?'_

_'Damn!'_

* * *

**Note: This was a filler chapter since nothing happened. But I wanted to get it up tonight because I wanted to tell everyone, this may be the last chapter till the 20th. Reason being is finales are coming up these next two weeks, and since I'm in art school they are projects, not tests... so I'll be focusing on them. Next chapter will either be one focusing on Jiraiya arriving home on friday, or I might just go straight to the banquet... but I have time to decided.**

**Special thanks to:  
**Nadoka  
TragedyDawl  
I Am The Alter Ego  
Fantom Phreeke  
sakurasapprentice7  
oCUPIEDOLLo  
XoXoGOSSIPGIRLoXoX  
Dreams of the future  
jesselovemto  
BellaPerea  
**Luv the reviews! Keep it up!**


	11. Sasuke's caught

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**Warning for language!**

* * *

Thursday came and went without much to do, Sasuke wasn't happy with Tsunade's announcement in the car the day before; and it wasn't because he didn't want the job, he was actually starting to thank Karin for getting rid of the competition.

But that though reminded him of Orochimaru's order, and saturday was approaching fast. The now second chair of the councel called him a total of three more times from wednesday night into thursday morning, wanting to hear the news of Sakura's death. He of course had to make up an excuse for why he hadn't done it yet, or just didn't pick it up.

That a effect didn't work because the next time his phone buzzed it was a number he knew he couldn't ignore. "Sasuke-kun where are you? Why haven't you come back home yet? I miss you... do you miss me too?"

Sasuke hated when Karin whined, grown women shouldn't do that, "What do you want Karin?"

"Is that anyway to talk to your girlfriend? Why haven't you killed that girl yet!? Do you actually like living in that place... with out me? Orochimaru is livid that you're not done, I don't want you to get hurt baby; so finish quickly and come home to me... or I have to get involve, you have a day." Sasuke did not want that happening, Karin was an expert in the art of poisoning; that was most likely how she killed the boy without being detected. All he knew was he didn't want her anywhere near the princess.

* * *

It was now friday morning, the day Jiraiya was to arrive home; and Sasuke just couldn't wait for the interrogation to start.

"Agh! I can't do this!" Sakura threw her history book onto the floor, and flopped back on her pillows.

"You know... you shouldn't throw books around like that; they're heavy and could hurt someone." Sasuke was sitting at her desk with the newspaper, trying to see if there was anymore information on the Yahiko's death; an autopsy was going to be performed and he wanted to know if Karin's poisons would be found in his system. Not that he cared if she was arrested and charged with first degree murder, it would be her own fault she was careless; of course there was always a chance she would rat him out on all the murders he had committed in the past two years for a plea bargain, becuase that's what she was... a user seeking the most powerful man in a room and latching onto him like a leech.

"It doesn't matter what damage I do to it, it still hurts me ten times worse when I get a failing grade everytime; at the rate I'm going I'll have to retake my 12th year!"

Sasuke didn't really feel sympathy for her because she was whining... and he hated that, and he only knew one way to shut her up about it. "I'll help you."

"How am I ever... what did you just say?" the pinkette sat up to look at the man across the room in shock. _'Did he just offer... to help me study?'_

Sasuke, not liking to repeat himself, hissed out through clenched teeth as if she was bothering him, "I said... I will help you."

"You know american history!?"

"I passed it... and by the way, we bombed pearl harbor, which resulted in them becoming a part of World War II."

"Oh my god you do know it!"

_'Didn't I just say that?' _"Hn."

"Uchiha-san could you please help me study this weekend, I have a big test on monday that's worth half my grade, please." Sakura's big doe green eyes made it hard for him to say no, even though he wasn't going to; but thinking about monday brought up the fact that Orochimaru wanted her dead by tomorrow night.

Sasuke had decided last night that he wasn't going to kill her, and he was going to protect her from Karin as well; Orochimaru wouldn't be able to tell Jiraiya an assassin was watching his daughter because he was the one that suggested Sasuke be hired, and Tsunade would be the first to point a finger in the snake's direction. He was going to take his job seriously and really protect her. Orochimaru was going to be angry with him, and most likely put out a hit on him, but he didn't care.

"Sakura have you seen the Uchiha?"

"He's right in here momma."

"Could you send him down, your father wishes to speak with him."

"Daddy's home, we'll be right down! Come on Uchiha-san my father's home; you'll like him, he's very sweet just like a teddy bear."

* * *

Oh yeah, he's a teddy bear alright... more like a loin watching out for his pride. After they got downstairs Sakura immediately ran to the tall, white haired man that was sitting at the dining table.

"Daddy!"

"Hello princess, how are you?" he question was leaning more towards the fact around Sai's death.

_'Why did he have to bring that up?'_ "Yeah daddy... I'm okay."

"That's my girl... and who might this young man be?" Jiraiya looked to Sasuke for the first time since they came downstairs, with as unjudging eyes as he could; but Sasuke knew the look he was receiving very well, every father before him gave that look when it came to their daughters.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke, he's the body guard you hired daddy."

"Ah yes I see, it's a pleasure to finally meet the man that is protecting my precious little girl."

Sasuke knew the man threw that at him just to get a reaction, but his training kicked in and he didn't say a word, "Hn."

"Uchiha-san is not much of a talker daddy," Sakura tried to explain while shooting a nasty glare in the Uchiha's direction for being so rude.

"Well I guess being in the house with your mother all week would do that to a person; she wishes the people that work for us to neither be seen or heard," Jiraiya let out a hardy chuckle when thinking about his wife.

"Hn."

"So Sakura... what were you doing upstairs?" Sasuke didn't miss the look sent his way.

"I was studying for a history test I have on monday."

"You still having trouble there huh? Do you wish I hire another tutor, perhaps a woman this time?" Jiraiya offered with a smile, but Sakura shook her head.

"No thanks daddy, Uchiha-san offered to help... he's very good in history or so he's told me."

"I see... well dear why don't you go back up and finish your studying; I'm taking the family out to dinner tonight."

"Okay father, Uchiha-san are you coming?"

Before Sasuke could open his mouth to respond, Jiraiya stood from his chair, "Actually sweet heart, Mr. Uchiha and I have some things to discuss."

"Oh... okay, I'll just go upstairs then," Sakura was a little confused, but did as her father said.

* * *

Sasuke waited patiently for the princess to disappear up the steps before Jiraiya would turn on him and attack. "Come to my study Uchiha," it was not a suggestion as the young man followed the father to the only room on the first floor he wasn't allowed to enter.

Once they were inside, Sasuke watched as Jiraiya made his way around the large desk in the room. He remained standing even as the older man sat, something about being able to look down upon people made him feel less tense; however, Jiraiya's next statement caused Sasuke's blood to freeze.

"So... when do you plan on killing my daughter?"

Judging by his tone, and the glare, Sasuke knew he was serious... and he didn't know what to say. Obviously this man was smarter than Orochimaru gave him credit for, he had never been caught before.

"Come now boy, you thought I didn't know? Orochimaru has had this plan for some time now, it was quite obvious when my fellow chair holders were dying out and he was moving up."

"If you knew he was behind this, then why didn't you stop him... and me before?" Sasuke didn't like the smirk that appeared on the man's face, his mind was screaming at him to shoot the man and run; but he couldn't back out on the promise he made to protect Sakura... now if he was killed then he couldn't really up hold that promise, but that was a different story because he wouldn't die.

"What was I to do? Sending an assassine to kill him would show I made a mistake in my judgement, and the other councel men would turn on me. And as for stopping you... that was out of the question; not after I promised your father I would look out for you."

At the mention of his father, Sasuke did pull his gun and cocked the trigger and aimed a shaky hand at the older man. "How do you know my father?"

"He was second in command under your uncle, and I was third. Your father knew Madara was planning his death, and he asked me to look out for you. Your father and I were close friends, being able to talk about our sons and such; Naruto and you are close in age you know. So naturally I agreed, shortly after he was killed."

"Why didn't you save my mother?"

"Back then women didn't know of this world at all, that way if we were caught or killed... they would be spared. But Madara wanted your whole family dead... my men didn't get to her fast enough and I'm sorry about that. But I made sure you were looked after, I involved Kakashi in this. I was sad to hear you left his care, and then you disappeared. I couldn't locate you until Madara's death... I've been watching you ever since. All the alias you've had... all the lives you've taken."

"If you know I killed all those girls, why let me near yours?"

"Because I knew why you were killing those people. You wanted the old ways to die with them, and by doing so you had to get rid of the councel your uncle built. My daughter is different from all the others, I can see the look in your eyes when you look at her; you did it coming down the stairs... you care for her yes?"

Sasuke glared, not liking being so easily read by a man he didn't even know, "Hn."

"I will take that as a yes, and so I will not do anything to you seeing as how my daughter cares for you also; but I warn you now... you hurt or betray her or my trust and I swear they will never find your body; is that understood?"

"Aa."

* * *

After that delightful conversation with the councel leader, Sasuke headed up to his room to get ready to go out for this family dinner. He of course wasn't eating, but would be guarding the family; but of course Tsunade wouldn't allow him to this dinner dressed as a street thug... in her opinion.

Just as he got to his door, Sakura threw open hers', "Uchiha-san are you alright? I know daddy can be a bit harsh, he's scared away several boys I've brought home to meet him before... he didn't fire you did he?"

"Why would he fire me?"

"Oh so I take it he didn't right?"

"Aa."

In her over relief that he wasn't intimated by her father to the point of quiting, Sakura practically jumped on him while hugging him; of which he stiffened up at the contact. "Hn... Sakura-san."

"Huh? Oh... sorry Uchiha-san I don't konw what came over me, I'm just glad you're staying; there aren't many guys I can talk to around here. Many don't know, but I'm kind of shy around the oppsite sex, the only men I've over had a real conversation with were my brother and... Sai-kun; and you of course Uchiha-san. I know we've only known each other for about a week... but I consider you a friend, if that's okay," Sakura couldn't help but smile seeing his annoyed expression.

"Hn... aren't you suppose to be getting ready for dinner?"

"I am ready, I didn't bother with studying anymore, I don't wish to be in a bad mood at dinner," she did a little spin to draw his attention to the strapless blue dress she was wearing. It was modest in his opinion, not showing enough of body to be a slut, but just enough to get your attention and interest on her. In her hand was a small white sweater, which Sasuke hoped she would be wearing during the whole dinner; other wise the other patrons of the restaurant, the male population would be admiring something other than their dinner partners that evening. On her feet were dainty white scandals, and she had a white scrunchy holding up her pink locks completed her look. "You will be joining us yes Uchiha-san?"

"At your father's request, yes I will be on guard during dinner."

"You will not be joining us?"

"My job is to protect you while you're out, and that is what I'll be doing."

Before she could argue with him again, her mother called her downstairs, "I got to go see what she wants, we're probably going to be leaving soon so..."

"Aa," Sasuke watched her head downstairs before he entered his room to prepare for what he knew would be a headache.

* * *

**Note: SORRY it took so long to get this up! My computer is not working correctly and I've been hooked on a new Inuyasha story I'm doing, couldn't get away from writing it, but I ran out of paper, so I switched back to this one; not saying I don't like this one anymore... I just had writer's block for a while. But it's up now, so everyone should be happy, yay!**

**Special thanks to:  
**XoXoGOSSIPGIRLoXoX  
sakurasapprentice7  
TragedyDawl  
XxSasukeSakuraxX  
Dreams of the future  
jesselovemeto  
**Again sorry it took so long... but keep those reviews coming, and I'll try to be faster!**


	12. Saturday morning

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

"Uchiha-san, I wanted to apologize for what happened last night."

"Focus on your studying Sakura-san," Sasuke glared, not wishing to think about the previous night.

The first hour at the restaurant wasn't that bad, it was the second and third hour he didn't really want to think about. It was dark inside, which he liked because with his black dress pants and dark shirt he was very hard to see leaning against the wall. He watched the other guests of the small inn like establishment, there weren't many and the ones there didn't seem to be at ease; it might of had to do with the other guards that were hiding around the room.

He wasn't surprised seeing about six, with the whole royal family in one spot they were a big target. He recognized a few of them from when he attended the one meeting of the councel; he half expected another twenty men waiting outside. But that wasn't what bothered him, the actually meal took about an hour; during that time Sasuke noticed that Uzumaki-sama had downed a whole bottle of wine by herself, and was currently on her second after dinner sake.

Now Sasuke had never seen the woman drink so much, yeah she had one glass of alcohol during their normal family dinners, but nothing more. He could see the princess's worried expression as she tried several times to take the jug away from her mother... that's when everything went down hill.

"Um... mother, don't you think that's enough?" Sakura already knew her mother was drunk, after two glasses of that strong smelling wine she had begun to sway in her seat, and her daughter was surprised she was still up after so much now.

Tsunade didn't answer her, just took another sip of her sake... and then she turned to glare at the Uchiha. Now let's get something straight here, again Tsunade rarely drank but when she did to the point of intoxication... she was a mean drunk; and that night she chose to take her wrath out of the closest man to the table that she wasn't related to.

"You... I know how you are," her voice got deathly low and took more of an edge to is as she continued to glare at him.

_'I know who are you too, the lady of the house, mother of the girl I l-... protect; and also currently very very drunk.'_

"Mom maybe you should slow down on the sake?" Naruto, being the older child and having seen just what his mother was really like before everyone else, decided that Sasuke didn't deserve to have to deal with her anger right now.

"Tsuande... honey, did something happen at work today?" That simple question set the old woman off, she nearly knocked the table over.

Sasuke was able to pull Sakura from her sit before the said sake jog, that was the cause of the problems, hit her as it crashed on to the table. When her outburst occurred, the restaurant was thankfully empty now, so they didn't have to worry about causing a scene.

Luckily Jiraiya was able to calm her down, but not before she accused Sasuke of working for Orochimaru and that he was going to kill her daughter; she then threw what was left of her cup of sake in his face.

They left the restaurant after that, and Sasuke was worried that Sakura may believe her mother's drunken babbling. But come the next morning when Sakura bumped into him in the hall, she repeatedly apologized for her mother, and asked if he would still be willing to help her study.

* * *

And so that is where they were now, Sakura was sitting on the edge of her bed trying to study, but was getting to easily distracted and pissing Sasuke off. It wasn't like he had other things to do that morning really, he just wanted her to pay attention and stop apologizing to him.

He was more focused on what would happen that night with it being the party, and his former boss being there. He knew since he disobeyed direct orders, by not killing Sakura, that not only was the hit still out on her, but without a doubt there was a nice reward on his head too; he'd have to be really alert.

"Ugh! Today has got to be the worst in present time! Not only can I not focus on this boring book, but tonight is the banquet thingy."

"Sakura-san... what exactly is this party for?"

"Huh? Oh I'm not actually sure, I've never been old enough to attend one before this; but I think it's just a bunch of my parents' friends that get together and talk about the old days... or something like that."

_'It's a meeting of the clans in the city, Jiraiya must be trying to set up a new councel with people of his choosing.'_

It was true about what the older man told him the day before. The ex-councel members, minus Orochimaru and Yahiko, were all under Madara's ruling while he was alive... the old ways were held in high respects by these men. With their deaths, Jiraiya would have to fill the spots with people he trusted; maybe things would change now... no more innocent people getting caught in the mob's cross fire. After all, that wasn't why the councel was formed.

In the early 1900s a group of teens decided to rebel against their families, they formed a small group known as Akatsuki. They started out doing small jobs like robbery and drug running for different clans in the city. But as time went on and the group got stronger, gaining more members, it was time the older clan members did something about them; that's when the councel was formed. Their purpose was to stop the advancement the Akatsuki was making in order to take over the city.

As time went on Akatsuki did disappear into the shadows and the councel took over, uniting all the clans by placing one member of each high ranking family on it; it was at this time Madara came into power and decided he wanted to rule the city himself. Of course that lead to the death of many, including Sasuke's parents... and finally his own death; but that was already explained.

"I'm sure you probably have better things to do then listen to a bunch of older people talk about their younger days; I'm sorry my mother dragged you into this."

"Hn... it's not a problem, I didn't have anything planned tonight anyway." Well technically he was trying to come up with a plan to keep her alive. He knew if he didn't return today with the news of his missions' completion; not only would Karin be sent out, but Orochimaru would probably shoot him right then and there.

"I can't tell if you're lying or not... but I guess that's your training, hehe." She hopped off her bed and made way to the bathroom, Sasuke wasn't sure if he should leave the room or not, seeing as how she left the door open. With what happened last night at dinner, he really didn'twant her mother walking in here thinking something was going on, that clearly wasn't.

She came out a few minutes later with two black bags in her hands. "We've studied enough for today, and I'm going to be taking hours to get into this dress. Dinner's at six, but we have to be there by four."

Sasuke understood that was her nice hint to get out of her room so she could change. "Hn... don't blame me when you fail your exam," he allowed a small smirk to creep on to his face as hers' flamed up in anger.

"If it will please you... we'll continue tomorrow morning, fresh and early, okay?" she gave him a coy smile as he left the room.

_'Let's hope Orochimaru decides not to show up tonight... maybe he'll send his slave boy to do his biding; he's a lot easier to take down than his master.'_

_

* * *

_

**Note: Okay this one was a little short and the only thing you found out was what happened at the dinner the night before, I didn't want it to get too long. Sorry for the late update, my computer isn't working correctly and only allows me on at night, and my classes started up again and they are a LOT harder this quarter; which means I have to spend more time on them then on here, so I'm trying my best, please be patient with me. I want to put as much info I can put in each chapter so there doesn't have to be a whole lot of them; but that will take me longer.**

**Special thanks to:  
**Fantom Phreeke  
Jamie-Kins So Deal  
XoXoGOSSIPGIRLoXoX  
sakurasapprentice7  
jesselovemeto  
Dreams of the future  
TragedyDawl  
**Thanks for reviewing... keep it up!**


	13. The banquet

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

* * *

_'I hate tuxes... they're so damn constricting and I can't move as freely as I wish.'_ Sasuke pulled at the collar of his suit, trying to loosen the tight feeling. It also was keeping him busy so he didn't have to have a conversation with the prince, who was currently standing at the door.

Sakura wasn't kidding when she said it would take hours to get ready, it was around noon when she shooed him out of her room, it was now almost three-fifteen and she still hasn't appeared from upstairs.

"Hey Uchiha!" Sasuke left his outfit alone long enough to glance in the blonde's direction. "I know you're my sister's date tonight but let's get something straight... don't touch her. This is her first meeting, and she's going to be excited and a little reckless; I don't want you to think that's a free pass to do something to her... I'll be watching you."

"Hn." Sasuke looked back up the stairs praying Sakura would appear before he did something to her brother. He could understand Naruto being protective of his little sister; but accusing him of 'robbing the cradle' in a way was something Sasuke wouldn't stand for.

"Uchiha you're still her bodyguard... you packing?"

"If it is a concern for you, yes I am," Sasuke didn't miss when the other man quickly look him over, searching for the shape of his gun on his person.

"Where?"

"Isn't the fact that you know I am enough? I sugguest you take yours from your inner pocket and put it at the base of your spine in your belt loop; it will blend in better and you will have an easier access to in case it is needed." Naruto glared at being reprimanded like a child, but he did slip said gun into his pants at his back.

* * *

The clanking of something sharp on the stairs drew both mens' attention, but it wasn't the woman Sasuke was waiting for. Tsunade, dressed in a deep green ball grown that looked like silk, her hair was pinned up in a tight bun a top her head and a giant emerald studded necklace, with a matching set of of earings completed her elegant look. However, the scowl that marred her blood red glossed lips told them both she was pissed.

Jiraiya came down the stairs a short time later, in a slight panic, signaling that he was the cause of his wifes' current bad mood. "Honey you misunderstood what I meant."

"Oh no, I got it quite clearly Jiraiya! Just because I'm getting older, I'm losing my radiant looks. I've only giving you twenty-six years of my life, and two children, I should look good every damn day you see me! Which isn't much, do you have some little slut on the side I don't know about? If I find her, you know what I'll do to her, and the cops won't be able to put a thing on me... you know I can do it Jiraiya!"

"There isn't anyone else, I swear to you. But honey you do look radiant, gorgeous, absolutely beautiful... come on honey."

Both adults move into the kitchen, where a few crashes could be heard and the kitchen staff moved into the dinning room to get out the way of her wrath.

"They act like such children sometimes, no one would ever think they are in their golden years," Naruto shook his head in same at his parents' actions.

"I see they've moved into the kitchen now, at the rate we're going... we're not making it to the party on time," the soft, angelic voice of the youngest member of the royal family finally made her appearance... and slightly startled the two guys.

"What are they fighting about this time?"

"Daddy made a comment that mother looked the most radiant he's ever seen her... not his best moment."

"Maybe we should go ahead, I still have to go get Hinata-chan."

"Hn."

"As much as that sounds like that will be the only way to get there on time, I won't be able to get this puff ball of a dress in a car."

Sasuke finally set his eyes on the girl he would be accompany to this party. He was glad he looked at her after he responded to Naruto, because that was last 'hn' he'd be making for a while. His nickname of 'princess' fit her perfectly at the moment, but not in the derogatory way he normally met it to be. She looked like one of the princesses that came from the fairy tale books of knights and dragons his mother use to read him when he was a child.

The lights from ceiling bounced off the diamonds in the top of her dress and making an almost halo affect around her whole body. The tight tube top bodice hugged her curves, accentuated her already slim hour glass figure and gave a boost to her chest as it pushed her cleavage north. Under the corset, the bottom was loose and flared out to the floor, covering her dainty legs and small feet, but not dragging on the floor or making her look too short. All of her cotton candy colored hair was pulled up like her mother's, only not as tight a few pieces fell loose to frame her face.

She had a light dusting of make-up on, no doubt at the behest of her mother, and Sasuke could also smell a kiss of vanilla mixed with her natural scent. The only piece of jewelery on her body was a small tear drop diamond around her neck that again directed whoever was looking at her, which there was no doubt in Sasuke's mind that she wouldn't have all the eligible bachelors in the room staring at her, at her chest area.

Oh yeah, tonight was going to be the hardest night of his life, this was the first time in nearly seven years that he actually felt his hormones act up when around the oppsite sex on their own.

Sakura finally realized that someone, other than her brother was staring at her, she knew it was Sasuke and she liked the fact that she had his attention; but she didn't want to call him out on it, and embarrass him. "Uchiha-san... how do I look?" she did a small twirl with a light blush to her cheeks, awaiting his approval.

"... Hn," he was lucky that was all that came out, he couldn't trust his mind right at this moment.

Before she could ask anymore of him. Tsunade and Jiraiya rushed back into the room. "Why are you all standing here? We have to be at the hall in a half an hour, and we still have to stop and pick Hinata up! Let's go get in the limo... hurry!" The blonde mother raced over to grab her black heeled shoes.

"You hear your mother kids, into the car. You look beautiful by the way sweet heart."

"Thank you daddy."

"Yeah we heard her dad, and you're only agreeing with her because you're already in deep water with her."

"Naruto, we're not going discuss this right now."

_'Yeah, cause you know I'm right!'_

_

* * *

_

The grand design of the banquet hall didn't surprise the Uchiha one bit. The richest of the rich would be at this party, and they wouldn't settle for second rate anything. The hall itself was actually an old theater, but instead of a thousand some seats taking up the space; twenty or so tables were in their spots. Each held five family memebers of different clans that would be a potential candidates for election of the new councel. That's why this whole banquet was being held, Jiraiya would be scouting the men for their loyality to him.

Sasuke didn't like the set up of the table where his charge and her family would be sitting. The table was situated directly under the balcony of the theater, from their seats the family was able to see all the other occupants and the massive stage infront; however, they were in perfect range to be shot at from any direction. And directly next to their table, would be the second in comman's table, which meant Orochimaru would have every opportunity to try and kill Sakura. Not that he would out right pull a gun during dinner because that wasn't how he worked; why get his hands dirty when he had about twenty or so assassins and every drug user in the city that would work for him at his disposal.

Sasuke was on alert from the moment they stepped into the building, searching for any potential threat; he had a feeling however that someone would be hiding on the balcony above them and out of his line of sight for the time being.

"Wow... it's so pretty!"

Sasuke looked over to the princess as she was admiring the scenery on the ceiling. She looked like an angel that decided to grace this pitiful world with her presence for this one time, and that knot in his stomach tightened at his urge to protect her from the on coming danger to her life. But with every angel on earth, there's bound to be a devil hiding in the darkness somewhere; and said devil just so happened to walk through the door at that minute.

Sasuke had his back to the entrance everyone was required to come in from, keeping Sakura in front of him at the table; he knew he should have been watching the door as people walked in but he just couldn't take his eyes off Sakura. However he did feel when Orochimaru walked in, a shiver ran down his spine but he ignored it; even though the snake wasn't looking directly at him, he could still feel a pair of eyes at his back.

Sasuke heard Jiraiya greet him and his witty response in reply, he knew his boss wasn't the least bit happy about the situation as he played to be though. Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke could see the man move from the door way and head to his table, those pair of eyes were still watching him, and when they made it to the table he was able to see just who they belonged to.

Karin, who was dressed in a long, black, spaghetti strap dress that barely was covering her breasts, had been watching him since she walked in. She had her arm laced with Orochimaru's as his date, and it only confirmed Sasuke's suspicions that she had been sleeping with their boss for quite some time now; the whole she latched onto the richest man in the room thing was coming back into play.

He cursed himself for looking her way, when their eyes met and she was smirking at him. She thought he had been missing her body and what he had been missing for two weeks, but he was just disgusted with her and couldn't believe he chose her to relieve his pent up rage from time to time... why did he sink so low? He knew the answer to that, because he thought that's he deserved. The death of his parents and the threat out on him in his teen years. Being pulled away from everything he knew to be locked away in darkness; only to embrace that darkness by taking the lives of others. Innocent people he now knew haunted his dreams at night, they may have been vein and piety, but aren't all humans in some way? Those he's killed had just as much right to live at the drug dealers and gun runners that littered the city's streets. He was no god, and didn't have the right to choose who lived or who died. So yes, he got what he deserved, a life that wasn't his to control; he sold his soul to the devil, or so he thought.

The girl standing before him had begun to change his mind; she shed a little bit of light on his dark heart... she gave him hope. But with this hope, despair also lurked because he knew he could never have her as his own. He couldn't touch a being as pure as she was, and that was all it took for the darkness to close in on him again. But he could protect her from the darkness that threatened her very life, he would give his life to save her the fate of being swallowed into the dark life her family lived in. After all, she was the first person to make him feel human again.

* * *

Said light hearted spirit was currently on her way over to him with a smile on her face. "Uchiha-san come sit down, dinner is about to start; and I won't take 'hn' for an answer, you're my date so you will eat with us," she was very forceful, just like the night when he first arrived, but the smile never left her lips. Knowing she was going to get her way, and not fighting her pull, Sasuke allowed her to drag him to the table. Before he sat, Sasuke looked over to the other table and he didn't miss the glare Karin was shooting at Sakura right now; something was definitely happening tonight.

Sasuke found it very hard to sit still during dinner, whatever was being planned he wished they would hurry up, he hated waiting for a job to get done. Sakura and the rest of the family were completely oblivious as to what was going on, although it seemed that Jiraiya and Naruto were also waiting for something to happen. After dinner was finished the older man got up from the table to go and address the other party guests.

"Uchiha-san?"

Sakura's gentle call drew Sasuke from his thoughts as he looked to the girl on his right. The seating arrangement was slightly odd at the large round table. Sasuke was seated facing the people and the stage, which should have been the seat that the head of the family sat in so he could watch the people that some day maybe on the councel. But instead Sasuke was sitting there, with Sakura on his right and her mother on his left... which he wasn't comfortable with. Next to Sakura sat the Hyuga heiress, and then the prince was sitting next to her directly across from Sasuke. Next to him his father, and both he and Tsunade had their backs to Orochimaru's table which he wasn't happy about for some reason; but again Sasuke refused to look in his direction.

"Yes Sakura-san?"

"I wanted to thank you again for being my... date for the party, you didn't have to agree to mother's orders you know. I know you didn't like the tux shopping part, that's not my favorite either... mother can go a tad bit overboard, but... you look nice."

Even the innocent way the blush crept onto her cheeks as she gave him the complement made his noramlly frozen heart beat a little faster. "Hn. It probably wouldn't have been as bad if the woman measuring my waist would have stopped groping me."

Sakura burst out into an unsuspected giggle fit hearing his words, but quickly regained her composure as her mother shot her a look. "She... she touched you? That's not very professional on her part; she should have had some restraint, daddy and Naruto buy tuxes from there all the time and they never say anything about being touched."

_'Who would want to touch your brother other than his girlfriend anyway?'_

Before the topic could go any farther, Jiraiya appeared on the stage and everyone get quiet. He began making some outlandish speech having to do with the 'company' he owned and how it was short on 'workers' and he would be hiring a new 'staff' in the coming weeks. All of the adults in the room and their oldest sons knew exactly what he was talking about; while the younger boys and the daughters in the room either didn't care what was going on, or in Sakura's case, was completely confused as to what was going on.

"Daddy needs to a new staff at the company? I thought he hired a whole new group of people last month?"

"He did Sis, but that was just one floor, there are positions still open on the other eleven." Naruto was quick when it came to hiding the truth from his little sister, Sasuke had to give him that; but she wasn't stupid either, anyone could see her little brain working trying to find the lie in his statement.

"Okay Naruto if you say so."

A loud cheer come from the lower floor as to whatever the mob leader said next; but everyone at the main table missed it. Sasuke had been admiring Sakura again, though if you asked him about it he would deny it, when a flash of red shot passed his eyes as it bounced off the diamond around her neck. He quickly realized as the dot moved down her chest that it belong to a laser targeted sniper's raffle. Not caring where it was coming from, or who had it, Sasuke dove out of his chair and knocked Sakura out of hers; both crashing to the floor as the back of the chair practically exploded a second later.

"Sakura!"

* * *

**Note: Sorry it took so long getting up a new chapter for this, I know a lot of people are waiting, finals are taking up a lot of my time right now, and as you can see it takes a while to get a long chapter up.... I hope this is okay. So did Sakura get hit in the shooting? And what will Sasuke do? How is the rest of the family going to deal with this?**

**Special thanks to:  
**xxikababyxx  
Fantom Phreeke  
sakurasapprentice7  
jesselovemeto  
Luka1Sakura  
Dreams of the future  
Funky Bracelet Chick  
Xx-Sharingan-xX  
luna-moongoddess  
**Thanks for reviewing... keep it up!**


	14. The hit

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

The spray of bullets continued across the table and then eventually hit the chair Jiraiya was sitting in... if he were still at the table. The noise of the metal hitting the dinnerware and Tsunade's scream for her daughter alerted the other people in the room that something was happening. Naruto quickly dragged Hinata under the table when his sister's chair received the first hit, and he was currently loading his gun and trying to locate which direction the hit man was coming from.

Tsunade, though still worried about her little girl, got out of the line of fire, and was up against the back wall near the entrance of the theater; she was desperately trying to see if Sakura was hit, but at her angle she couldn't see any of the kids. "Sakura!"

From nearly under the table, Sasuke was still shielding the young princess as the second wave hit. _'Man, he went all out on this one, he's not planning on leaving anyone alive.'_ "Sakura-san... Sakura-san are you alright?" he was beginning to panic when she didn't respond, and he thought that she got hit. When he pulled away from her body, he didn't see any blood or injuries on her; yet when he looked at her face, he knew the reason for her silence. The young girl was blushing madly and seemingly unaware of the attempt on her life just now.

"Uchiha-san... I... I'm alright," she couldn't bring herself to look at the man practically laying on top of her. Sakura had never touched a man before, except for when she and Naruto would get into fights and hit each other as children... but that didn't count, because he's her brother. She and Sai were best friends but she didn't even so much as hold his hand when they were little, and she hadn't built up the courage to ask him out on a date before he was... so to put it bluntly, this was the first contact she's ever had with the opposite sex.

And it wasn't bad, in her opinion her bodyguard was a very attractive man; but she never allowed her thoughts to go passed that however. She knew a man like him probably had a wife and maybe a child at home, or at least a girlfriend. Knowing this was probably correct, she felt horrible that he had to spend so much time and risk his life for a kid like her.

"Sakura-san... you need to stay down, understand?" he saw her flinch and he realized his words came out a little harsher than he meant them too. He wasn't mad at her, for some reason he couldn't get mad at her, no he was angry that Orochimaru was so desperate to gain power that he would kill anyone who got in the way; when Sasuke found the shooter, the man better pray he ends his life quickly.

* * *

"Uchiha... where's my sister? Is she alright?"

"Hn."

"Damn-it Uchiha, give me a straight answer!"

"Yes Naruto... I'm fine." They both heard the blonde's sigh of relief as Sasuke helped Sakura sit up.

"Sakura-san... you need to stay down here, do you understand?" his tone this time was softer and she nodded her head.

"Hai Uchiha-san."

Sasuke pulled the table cloth up to reveal Naruto and Hinata sitting there, the Hyuga was relieved to see the young girl unharmed and pulled her into a hug. Sasuke moved over next to Naruto and drew his gun, "Have you found the shooter yet?"

"Yeah, I think he's up in the private box near the stage, that's where the shots are coming from; but I can't get a good look at him."

"Let's flush him out then."

"Right... Hinata-chan, Sakura stay down and don't move till we tell you."

"Naruto what's going on?"

"Everything's going to be okay sis, we'll handle it."

Sasuke looked around the room trying to locate anymore snipers that maybe hiding. When the shooting started everyone on the lower floor began screaming and running for the closest exit in the building, leaving the main floor open except for the one or two bodies laying on the floor that were hit by stray gun fire. He spotted a few men on the balcony with raffles, but he recongized them as the councel's army. Many of the men on this secret police force were from the Hyuga clan, Sasuke had seen many of them the night before at the family dinner; he only hoped they were as good a shot as they were at hiding in the darkened restaurant.

As the next wave of bullets came, Sasuke decided he was tired of hiding from the moron that couldn't shoot. Using the table that was shielding the girls, Sasuke knocked it on its' side to set it up as a base and still protect the girls; the boys were able to go on the attack now. But it didn't mean they were going to be good, Naruto's first two bullets wound up in the pillar just to the right of the stage. Luckily Sasuke was a better shot and took the sniper out with just one pull of the trigger. However just as he went down, another started shooting in the lower box.

_'How many are there? Why didn't we see him sneak in there?'_ Sasuke was angry with himself that he missed that little but of information, he was always a very observant person, so to miss that he would have to be completely distracted.

At their angle, both Sasuke and Naruto couldn't take out this new shooter without pushing the table completely over; but that would leave the women unprotected from the bullets and neither man wanted that. The men on the balcony, that worked for the councel, were finally in position and could easily take out the guy. Just as a precaution, since it happened so many times before to him, Sasuke looked to the other private boxes across the theater. On this side the girls were unprotected and were easy targets, hell the snipers could have killed them while Sasuke and Naruto were busy with the first two. But whoever planned this didn't do a great job; so Sasuke was thinking it wasn't Orochimaru, the man had enough hits put out to know how to plan one perfectly. Just as he thought, the third shooter was trying to set up his raffle when Sasuke spotted him; without thinking he took him out, his killing instinct egging him on to do it. When there was no shooting for twenty minutes Sasuke was still suspicious that something was going to happen.

* * *

"Naruto-kun... is it safe yet?" Hinata, though trying not to seem scared, was visibly shaking while she held Sakura in her arms. Yes Hinata knew about the 'family business,' when Naruto and she began dating in high school he told her; she was a bit freaked out at first, but when she thought about it... it made sense as to what her father was always doing. Hyuga Hiashi was the leader of the secret police and was needed whenever the royal family was out; she was sworn to secrecy and she couldn't even tell Sakura. Knowing of the mob and hearing Naruto retell gun fights he's been in always amazed and terrified her; he told her this was a part of his life and it would only increase when he took over the mob from his father. But not for a long while did she think she would be caught in a fight.

"I... I think so Hinata-chan, you both okay?"

"Hai."

The first thing Sakura wanted to do when she stood up, was cry; that was the most scariest experience of her young life, and for some reason her mind kept flashing to Sai. She didn't feel safe out in the open like this, the only place she did feel comfortable during this whole ordeal was in Sasuke's arms. But she couldn't ask him to hold her to make her feel safe again, that wouldn't be right on her part, and he was currently busy with something as far as she could see.

Sasuke too didn't like her being such an easy target, but he couldn't see any other threat to her life right now. He had moved around the table to check its' damage, he counted a total of thirty bullets embedded in wood, a few in Jiraiya's chair, and two in the chair Sakura was sitting in. Something was bothering him about the whole situation, either the shooters were drunk, of had really bad aim otherwise there was no way they could have missed that many times... unless.

_'Unless it was a trap from the beginning!'_

When he had first gotten up, Sasuke noticed that except for the men on the balcony and Jiraiya calling the shots from the stage. No one other sane person should still be in the building after the gun fire.... but there, still sitting at the table as if nothing happened, was Orochimaru and his entire crew. It didn't bother the Uchiha at first, because he knew the man hired the gunmen and he wanted to hang around to make sure the job was completed. What made Sasuke's skin crawl was the fact that the man was smiling; the men he hired for this job were dead, Sakura and her family were still alive. Sasuke had out right betrayed him by protecting the young girl and figthing along side the mob prince... the man shouldn't have been smiling, he should have been angry and on a war path right now; but he wasn't, he just sat there... smiling at Sakura.

Sasuke looked over to see Tsunade had her daughter in a bear hug, and was barely letting her breathe. She did the same to her son, and once she was sure they were alright, she dashed off to check on her husband. Sakura herself was oblivious to the snake's stares at her, she seemed like she was in shock with what happened and Sasuke would have to find a way to snap her out of it later; in a place safer than this, most likely back at the house.

He was just about to move to her, but some thing black caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Just as he feared, the shooters were just distractions for Naruto and himself, Karin had moved from the table and now had a gun aimed at Sakura's back. Sasuke didn't have any bullets in his gun nor did he have the time to reload before she would get the shot off. He wouldn't think twice about killing the red haired slut, not if it meant keeping Sakura's life out of danger, but again no bullets so he did the only thing he could.

"Sakura!"

* * *

Hearing the familiar voice call out her name without the normal honored suffix at the end caught the young girl off guard, she turned to see why he sounded so panicked and froze when she saw the gun aimed directly at her. The satisfied smirk on the woman's face as she fired the gun confused Sakura, why was she happy about killing someone, Sakura didn't know her and yet the look she was receiving was like that of a jealous girlfriend finally getting her revenge. Everything happened in slow motion, the bullet slowly making it's way towards her, Naruto's scream for her to move out of the way... Sasuke appearing in her line of vision.

_'Wait! What?'_ Before she knew it she was on the floor again with Sasuke on top of her. She heard a grunt of pain and everything speed up agin.

Sakura didn't feel like she was in pain, nothing hurt... then why was she bleeding? The front of her white diamond dress was now covered in crimson blood. She could hear more gun fire going off around her and realized Naruto was shooting at something again; but right at this moment she didn't care, she wanted to find out where the blood was coming from. Despite Hinata's warning to say down, Sakura sat up and looked around, when she found the reason for the blood she realized what happened... Sasuke was laying on his back, unconscious and bleeding out from his shoulder.

_'He took the shot that was suppose to kill me, he's dying... Sasuke's.... dying!'_ "N-no... no Sasuke!"

Immediately her training from the hospital kicked in, and be damn her mother for telling her to act like a young lady tonight, she wasn't going to let him die.

"Hinata help me! Sasuke's hurt!" Sakura moved around his prone body to put pressure on the wound in his shoulder. The wound was a through and through but blood was seeping from the openings and he was already paler than his normal skin color.

"Sakura-chan what are you doing?"

"We need to stop the bleeding, help me please," Sakura wanted to cry so badly at this moment, she's never done this before and didn't know if she was even helping him or not. Her dress was already ruined so she might as well make good use of it now; she began ripping the bottom part into small strips for bandages and one long one to stop the blood flow to his arm for the time being so they could fix the damage.

"Sasuke... Sasuke look at me! Come on Sasuke, open your eyes please!.... Sasuke!"

_'Why's everything all black? What the hell happened and ah... why does my shoulder feel like it's on fire?'_

"Sasuke!"

_'Who the hell's calling me, and why... why do they sound so panicky? Who would worry about me?'_

"Sasuke please open your eyes!"

_'My eyes are open... aren't they? What happened damn-it, why am I in so much pain!'_ Gun shots not far away pull back some of Sasuke's recently forgotten memories. _'The banquet, the shooting... Sakura!'_ The young girl shot through his mind and his eyes opened while he tried to sit up; the pain and someone elses' hands on his shoulder prevented him from fully sitting up though.

"Sasuke! Oh god you're awake, don't move the ambulance is coming okay, just hold on... hold on Sasuke."

The Uchiha was mesmerized by the light haired beauty hovering over him, covered in what he hoped was his blood and not hers. The darkness of unconsciouness was pulling him back to sleep, and the last thing he saw were the tears and look of desperate panic in Sakura's eyes. It was unfair, for the longest time he had nothing to live for and wasn't afraid of death; he put himself in danger often enough to try and feel anything. And now that he found his angel, a reason to keep waking every morning in this hell, he was going to lose all that. But he couldn't think selfishly, he would die knowing she was safe, that gave his life some meaning; to be able to protect a pure person like her, he would go willingly now and not fight his inevitable death.

Maybe this one good deed would be rewarded in the next life, maybe he could see his parents again if only for a second, before he was dragged to hell for his eternity of servitude. Or maybe he would be allowed to wait in limbo for Sakura just to see her one more time, though he hoped that was a long time from now. But that was only a dimming hope for either wish, with everything he's done in his life he knew that would never happen; the gods don't reward the damned.

As he slipped under the veil of complete darkness for the last time, Sakura's panicked and tear stricken please began to fade away... her voice was the only thing he would truly miss.

* * *

**Note: Sasuke's dying! Sakura is beside herself, and what while happen now that he won't be there to protect her... or will he? I'm finished my finals, so now I have more time to work on this and my other stories, so hopefully the chapters will be coming faster, for two weeks at least.**

**Special thanks to:  
**Fantom Phreeke  
sakurasapprentice7  
Moonwaterpetal  
Reicheru-chan2  
**Thanks for reviewing... keep it up!**


	15. Hospital kiss

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

_'Ugh! Where am I? Is hell suppose to be this bright?... And smell like bleach?'_ Sasuke knew that was a stupid question, of course the firer pits of hell weren't suppose to smell like the all powerful disinfecting liquid; but that still lead to his first question... where the hell was he?

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to reveal the white walls and sterile floors of a hospital, _'I'm not dead? How the hell is that possible?'_

"Hn. Bout time you woke up." The very male voice caught Sasuke off guard, he didn't expect anyone to be there, and what's worse is that he didn't sense him to begin with; he concluded it was because of all the drugs he was on at the moment. But low and behold on his right, standing by the door, was Naruto leaning against the wall. At Sasuke's confused glare, the blonde decided to defend himself, "I ain't here for you Uchiha, I'm here because she refuses to leave your bedside till you woke up," Naruto pointed to the other side of the bed.

Sasuke followed his gazed and was shocked, though very happy to see a mop of pink hair on his left. Sakura had fallen asleep with her head resting on the bed, and Sasuke didn't miss the fact that she was clutching his hand.

"Now that you're up and the doctor said you'd survive, we can finally convince her to go home and sleep in her own bed."

_'How long had she been there to have him worry about her sleeping habit?' _"What day is it?" Sasuke glared at how strained his voice sounded, his normal intimidating timber was replaced with the hoarse voice of someone who hadn't had a glass of water in a while.

"It's tuesday, and you shouldn't move around to much, you're reopen you're shoulder and I doubt my mother will close you up a second time."

Sasuke was surprised to hear that the woman that clearly hated him, would actually stitch up his wound. He didn't like being told what to do, but stopped his attempt at trying to sit up, even with the morphine he was on he could still feel a slight tug at his shoulder and didn't want to push it.

"I know you're not going to go anywhere so keep an eye on her while I go get coffee, my dad wants to talk to you too."

Sasuke was about to protest that without his gun, which he really wanted to know where that was and hope the police didn't have it, Sakura wasn't safe in here; but when Naruto opened the door, he caught a glimps of an older man standing outside the door... Jiraiya had two guards watching the room the whole time his daughter was in there. That put Sasuke's mind to ease knowing she was protected; it gave him time to try and think about what happened three nights ago.

He was pulled from his thoughts though when the prince spoke again, "Hey Uchiha... thanks for protecting her," Naruto didn't wait for a replay as he quickly left the room.

* * *

For the exception of Sakura sleeping next to him, Sasuke was virtually left with just his thoughts for the time being; which was good so he could piece together what happened saturday night. He remembered the surprise attack and placing Sakura under the table, and then when it was over... Karin!

_'She tried to kill Sakura, but I took the bullet instead... stupid slut!' _

Now he remembered and it also explained why his shoulder hurt so badly, he was bleeding out but Sakura saved him. At this thought Sasuke looked back over to the girl at his side.

_'She... was crying for me, she didn't want me to die; she risked her own life to save me.'_

At that moment Sakura stirred in her sleep, and unconsciously gripped his hand tighter. Sasuke thought it was an involuntary action and that she would fall back to sleep; but he was surprised when she sat up and stretched in a very cat like manner, rubbing the sleep from her eyes like a child would and then looked his way. Sasuke smirked a little seeing that she was still not fully awake; but when she saw that he was staring at her, her eyes shot wide open and a look shock was planted on her face.

Tears began to form in her eyes the longer she looked at him, until finally, "Sasuke... you're awake!" she practically jumped on the bed with him and hugged him around the waist, her tears wetting his hospital shirt.

"Sakura... I."

"Don't you ever do something like that again do you hear me! You could have died jumping in front of that bullet, how could you, of all people be so stupid! You didn't even think about it did you? You almost gave me a heart attack you know... what would I have done without you?"

_'Is she... is she yelling at me? And she just called me the stupid one?' _It was definitely the medication he was on, that was the only thing Sasuke could think of that would cause him to think this way.

Sakura, who was done berating him, was now crying again into the front of his shirt; gripping tightly onto the fabric as if someone was trying to pull her away. Sasuke was never one to like being touched, but he was getting use to her jumping on him; he could really get use to it. He was just about to wrap his arm around her slender waist, just to comfort her and assure her he would be alright, he told himself; but the unexpecting grunt from the door caused both the occupants on the bed to jerk away from each other quickly.

"I hope I'm not interrupting, Sakura?"

"Daddy! I... um... I," Sakura quickly hopped off the bed, a blush spreading across her cheeks rapidly; she was in a very provocative position with her body guard on the bed, and now she couldn't bare to look at her father out of seer embarrassment.

"Sakura please wait outside... I would like to speak with Uchiha-san alone."

Sakura took a quick glance at Sasuke, a look of fear and longing in her eyes, but she knew she couldn't disobey her father's direct order. "Yes daddy." One last look at the man that saved her life, and then the mob princess moved to the door, leaving a few seconds later to sit out in the hall.

* * *

The clicking of the door lock signaled that they were indeed alone, neither man seemed like they were going to talk at the moment; but they weren't disturbed with the silence. Sasuke was waiting for Jiraiya to accuse him of planning the hit on Sakura, since he already knew he was sent to kill her; it still amazed him that the older man didn't tell his wife about everything that he knew already. Sasuke was pretty sure if she knew there was no way he would be breathing right now; Tsunade would have let him die on the operating table without a second thought.

Sasuke caught movement to his right and saw Jiraiya move away from the door and approach his bed; he was pulling something out of his pocket, and Sasuke knew it was a gun. Ironic how a bullet was what put him in here in the first place and now one was going to end his life again; he doubted he was getting a third chance at life... and there was no way Sakura would save him this time. He was surprised however when his own gun appeared from the man's pocket.

"It is quite amazing, a forty-five with hollowed out rounds, come in contact with any resistance they disintegrate instantly and yet still leave enough damage to kill. Did you come up with the idea yourself?"

"Hn."

"I'm impressed... I'll just hold on to this until you're out of here. I wanted to thank you for protecting my daughter, I know who's side you're truly on now." Jiraiya put the gun back in his pocket and moved back to the door. "Orochimaru was behind the attack, I know this, I also know that he doesn't like being betrayed... you are in as much danger as Sakura now, and you're in no condition to protect anyone at the moment. Therefore, as of now you are not to leave the mansion unless accompanied by a member of my special forces."

"I can still shoot Uzumaki-san."

"I know, but with your other arm in a sling you're not as fast as you were; and I'm sure Sakura wouldn't like seeing you on duty yet."

"Aa."

"Rest up, and we'll discuss the situation with Orochimaru when I return in a few weeks."

Sasuke didn't get the chance to ask where the mob boss was going, most likely to again try and recruit people to the council. Who knows how long that would take, so Sasuke would most likely be healed by that time; he was expecting an all out war against the snake.

* * *

As Jiraiya left the room, Sakura snuck back in and took up the chair she was previously in. She must have still been embarrassed about her behavior earlier because she wouldn't look at him; no she found the bed sheets a lot more interesting.

"How was your test?" It was the only thing they had in command right now, and the only thing Sasuke felt comfortable talking to her about at the moment. He had a feeling no one told her why she was really targeted during the party; he wasn't about to burst her perfect bubble of the world... not yet at least, her life wasn't in danger anymore so she didn't need to know.

"W-What?... Oh the history test, yesterday right um... I didn't take it."

"Why not?"

"Well... I've been here since saturday night; I was worried you wouldn't wake up. And besides it's not like I would have passed anyway, and I was so worried about you I probably wouldn't have been able to focus much on the test."

"So you failed it?"

"No, I didn't fail, I explained to Kakashi-sensei the situation and he let me have an extension... he sends his well wishes by the way; he wanted to send a gift, but I don't think one of those adults books would be appropriate in the hospital."

_'He's still reads those things?'_ Sasuke tried not to smirk seeing the blush on her face when she mentioned her teacher's favorite reading material, she was really cute when she blushed. _'Where the hell that come from?' _"Hn."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier, I... I was... I was out of line. I know why you put yourself in danger, it's your job as my body guard you have to do those things because that's what my parents are paying you to do; and no matter how much I hate it, you're still going to. But... have you ever thought just about you? What you want and not what everyone else wants you to do? Because believe me, I wouldn't be happy if I had to babysit some spoiled rich girl like me; but you never show your displeasure about it. What does... does your girlfriend think of all this? She must not be happy with you never being around."

"Sakura." Her head shot up as he called her name, she was trying to hold back tears which made her green eyes sparkle more vividly. "I don't have... a girlfriend." And it was true, he didn't have a girlfriend waiting for him at home; he didn't really have a home to go to.

Sakura's heart beat a little faster hearing him say he wasn't attached; she knew she shouldn't get her hopes up. She admitted he was handsome, and now she found she had a little crush on him, but she would never tell anyone that. She moved from the chair to sit on the edge of his bed, not getting too close to him because she knew he liked his space. "Oh um... wife then?" she was sick for about a whole two seconds before she relaxed again when he shook his head.

"In my line of work your relationships don't last long."

"Do you get hurt a lot? A lot of the other body guards I've known, some were injured, but others had families. I remember this one body guard my mother had, he had a daughter that was my age, he brought her around and we played together. So don't tell me you can't have a relationship... and you probably wouldn't," Sakura quickly covered her mouth with her dainty little hands, obviously the last part of her sentence wasn't meant for him to hear.

But he did, and now he was going to do something very out of character, "Probably wouldn't what... Sakura?" feeling a little better than when he first woke up and despite Naruto's earlier warnings, Sasuke sat up to be a little bit more intimidating towads her. The pain that shot through his shoulder was one thing he wasn't counting on during his little game.

His hiss of pain and the way he bit into his lip caused Sakura to jump up and quickly force him back to his pillow, "Sasuke don't force yourself, lay back down, you'll reopen your shoulder." She didn't think he would allow her to just push him around, but when she used a little more force than was necessary to get him to lay down, she found herself on top of him yet again. "Sasuke," bracing herself on his chest with her hands she was able to feel every muscle tense and flex under his shirt; being this close caused her blush again.

"What's the matter... Sa-ku-ra?" this time Sasuke did wrap his arm around her waist to pull her closer to his body, a smirk spread on his lips, he found it quite easy to make her blush and he rather liked doing it.

This was a completely different side of the Uchiha she had never seen before, she wasn't quite sure how to handle it; she never thought with how quiet and cold he was when they met, that he could be dare say... playful? "N-Nothing... Sasuke... it's just."

"Just what?"

It was then that Sakura noticed how close their lips were to touching, how close she had gotten to him; and how badly she wanted to kiss him right now. She froze at that thought, where did it come from? She was a good girl and never had those impure thoughts before, even when with Sai she never thought of kissing him; maybe it was because this man was so much older than she was and far more experienced than Sai ever could be, or maybe because she was finally getting into her bad boy stage and Sasuke just reeked of it. Either way she knew exactly what she wanted, and she was going to take it.

Sasuke could see the pink haired angel thinking hard about something in that little head of hers. He watched as her eyes focused again, she seemed more determind than before and it showed when she closed the distance between their lips in a chaste kiss. The gentleness was new to him and it confirmed his theory; this was her first kiss and this was a first for him by letting her set the pace, he didn't want this to be the last kiss they shared so he didn't want to scare her away.

But the newest person in the room did just that, "Uchiha, what the hell are you doing!" The two on the bed pulled away and looked to the door to meet the angry cerulean eyes of the older Uzumaki sibling.

"N-Naruto!"

* * *

**Note: Oh man Naruto had to go a ruin a good moment between them... why? And Sasuke didn't die so everone should be happy, he just has a shoulder wound, which will heal. But now that Orochimaru knows Sasuke isn't working for him anymore what will he do to gain the title of mob boss? Will Sakura find out about the family business? What happened to Karin and will she be back? And will Sasuke finally let someone get close to him and allow Sakura in... will they be together now that he's not going to kill her? What's Tsunade going to think of that?**

**Special Thanks to:  
**Reicheru-chan2  
Uchihablossom0626  
lovexwatermelonx  
Fantom Phreeke  
sakurasapprentice7  
edwardsasukeFAN  
Kaydreams  
TragedyDawl  
**For reviewing... luv 'em, keep it up!**


	16. A brother's threat

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

A month passed since Sasuke was in the hopsital, he's been going to phsyical therapy during the time, trying to gain full control of his left arm again; it was his non-shooting arm but Jiraiya was right, he wasn't half as fast as he normally was. And speaking of the council leader, the man had left the city the day after Sasuke woke up; and hadn't returned yet to have that discussion with him. Sasuke was just lucky he left before Naruto got the chance to tell him about what he walked in on the day before.

The moment the two realized he was in the room, Sakura immediately tensed up, and if it hadn't been for his arm around her waist she would have jumped off Sasuke's lap. "N-Naruto!" Sasuke released his grip on her waist, and she slowly slid off the bed, never taking her eyes off her brother.

"What the hell do you think you were doing to my sister Uchiha?" The blonde still didn't trust Sasuke, he knew he was hiding something and didn't like that he was getting so close to his sister.

"Naruto I wa-."

"Stay away from her Uchiha, and don't even think about touching her again!"

"Naruto I was the one that kissed him!" Sakura blurted out, angry that her brother would accuse Sasuke of doing such a thing. Naruto was ballistic hearing this and went into a screaming match with the young girl, but Sakura was just as fierce in her anger at her brother. Sasuke was quite sure she could take Karin in a verbal alteration; however, if Karin pulled out a gun again, and she most likely would if she met up with her a second time, Sasuke couldn't let that happen. And so that's what lead Sakura and himself to be basically under house arrest for the past month, only allowed out with one of Jiraiya's own guards.

* * *

Sasuke made his way up to the black limousine, ironic how just a little over a month ago he despised people that flaunted their blood money and now somehow he's taking part in it.

"Uchiha-san how was your session today?" Sakura was sitting inside the car, accompanied by a guard, just like everyday he went to a therapy session. Seeing her smile made his guilt wash away, he could see in her eyes that she hated being in that car, but it was the only way her mother would allow her out of the house.

"Hn."

"When Uzumaki-san asks you a question, you are to answer her Uchiha." The man sitting at the end of the bench seat, clearly a Hyuga by his white eyes, spoke with a hint of malice in his voice.

"No, no it's okay Daichi-san, he doesn't have to answer me; it's his privacy."

Sasuke was a little irked that she seemed to know the other man so well. A first name bases takes years and sometimes even intimacy to gain that, and Sasuke didn't like that idea. He was never fond of the police, even special forces that were there to protect the one woman that he holds precious to him now; and for it to be a Hyuga of all people, who seemed to have an interest in her didn't sit well with him.

"Of course Uzumaki-san."

"Can you ask Danzo to take us home please?"

"Of course my lady." When he turned to the driver in the front of the car, Sakura gave Sasuke a quick peck on the cheek, and then a gentle smile.

Even with her brother's threats to his life, and his fights with his sister; it seemed that little Sakura had a thing for her body guard. Oh sure, when around her family and other people everything was on polite and proper terms, she referred to him as 'Uchiha-san' and she was 'Uzumaki-san' or 'Sakura-san'. But alone... was completely different, being home alone for a month the two have become closer. Nothing sexual of course, Sakura was far to innocent to start that with anyone yet; and Sasuke was sure he'd be six feet in concrete if he touched her right now. So now things were going slow, set at her pace, again something new to him and he was interested as to how far she would take it. A kiss here and there when they were alone and she would occasionally hold his hand when she was in one of her depressed moods.

* * *

"Naruto! Naruto, we're home!"

"Miss Sakura, your brother isn't here, he went to go see Miss Hinata."

"Thank you Yuki-san, I really wish he would pick one house and stay there. When his royal highness decided to come home later tell him we'll be in my room."

"Your room Miss Sakura?" Sasuke was surprised by her bold statement, and he could tell the older servant was surprised also.

"Yes, that's what I said, come on Uchiha-san." She wasn't actually ordering him to follow her, but she knew he would follow anyway. He never liked hanging around the rest of the help in the house.

**Sakura's Room....**

"You do realize that the special forces officer was still standing there when you said that correct; he will most likely report that back to your father. He will think I'm taking advantage of you... like your brother already does."

"I don't care what he does, and daddy isn't like that. Maybe if he does tell him then everyone will leave us alone and allow us to leave the house without a body guard; I'm tired of them following me around all the time... girls need their space!"

Sasuke watched as Sakura plopped down on her bed, stretching to get in a more comfortable position. Sasuke ignored the raise and fall of her chest, or how perfect her breasts were in that tight little t-shirt... or the fact that when she had her arms over her head like that, showed enough of her tight stomach for his mind to wonder.

"Did you forget before this happened, I was the one that followed you around... as your body guard?"

"But you were different, you didn't care where we were going. You didn't ask me the most obvious questions in the world; you let me have my space." She suddenly sat up with a thought on her mind, "Sasuke, can I see your wound?"

That threw him off guard," Why do you want to see that?"

"I just... I've never seen one up close, I want to see what happened to you."

"Hn... I warn you, it's not pretty."

"I think I can handle it." The princess hopped off the bed a little too eagerly, and approached him helping him out of his sling and removing the cloth patch that covered the wound. "I don't understand, how could someone willing wish to wield such a deadly weapon that could take so many lives. The wound is almost gone though... does it still hurt?" Sakura carefully examined the healing bullet wound. Her mother was able to get all the metal from his body and luckily it didn't hit the bone, just tore a little of the muscle and nerves causing the motor skills in that arm to slow; and that's why he was in therapy.

"More of an annoying pull then hurting."

"That's good to hear, you should put something on it or you'll have a bad scar there."

"Scars are not new to me, I'll live."

"You have others?... Can I see?"

"No you may not! Sakura, why is he in your room!?" Naruto's angry voice caused both the others in the room to roll their eyes.

"Naruto haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"When my little sister is in her room with a guy alone... I don't need a reason to!"

"And what did you think we were doing?" Sakura moved away from Sasuke to stand in front of her brother, arms folded over her chest, tapping her foot on the carpet waiting for his answer.

"Um... well I."

"Do you think I'm like Ino, allowing any guy to come near me? And though you may think it, Uchiha-san isn't a pervert like you!"

* * *

Sasuke didn't feel comfortable being in the room while the two fought, he also didn't have his gun on him which left him uneasy. While the siblings continued to bicker Sasuke slipped passed Naruto to enter the hall he then made his way into his room fully intent on getting a shower.

Just as he dropped the gauze and sling on his bed, his phone at his hip started to vibrate. This confused him however, who would be calling him? No one knew his number except the people that were in this house. But Sakura and Naruto didn't need to call him when they were right across the hall still screaming at each other, and Tsunade and Jiraiya never called him; so then who?

Pulling the phone out he quickly read the number and grew angry seeing who it was; he didn't know why but he answered it. "What do you want Karin?"

"Oh Sasuke-kun you're okay thank god. I was so worried about you!"

_'Yeah... so worried that you call a month after the shooting.'_ "What do you want Karin?" Sasuke repeated with a hiss, he had his phone in a death grip trying to control his raging anger as to not let his voice rise and catch everyones' attention on that floor.

"Well I wanted to make sure you were okay, and I also wanted to tell you that I was able to convince Orochimaru to forgive you for the botched up job. You're stressed and he knows that, he wants to send you on an nice, relaxing vacation; I'll handle the little princess. And when the family is dealt with and Orochimaru is the new leader of the council, you and I can take an even longer vacation together... maybe to France of some place else in Europe," her voice suggested that she planned more than just laying on the beach.

"Is Orochimaru at the mansion now?" Sasuke chose to ingore her sluttish comment, he needed to finish this now.

"Yes... Orochimaru's here, he's having a meeting with some of his friends, why?"

"I'll be there in an hour, I want to speak with him."

"Oh... I'll go tell him then, I look forward to seeing you soon Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke snapped his phone shut and threw it on the bed, not wanting to deal with that right now. He had just managed to get his shirt off when a soft knock came from the door.

"Sasuke... is everything okay?"

_'Sakura!_' Hearing his charge's voice at the door caused him to panic. It was just now he realized that the screaming match between the Uzumaki's had faded during his phone call and now he was worried about how much she had heard.

He knew eventually she would learn that he was hired by the snake to kill her. She would most likely hate him and never wish to speak to him again, he could probably live with that; but the look of betrayal that would be in her eyes was something he couldn't stand. She was too innocent and pure to be hurt so badly by someone she cared about, with everything in his soul Sasuke would prevent that from happening to her; he didn't allow the thought that he was doing this more for himself than her cross his mind.

He opened the door prepared to answer any questions she may have, all of which he would divert away from his latest phone call, he was quite sure he could distract her with another topic.

"Sasuke are you... oh my!" Sakura's eyes widened as she was literally met with the bare, tan, god like chest of the man she was falling for; all coherent thought left her mind at that moment. Quickly realized she was staring at him inappropriately, Sakura averted her gaze away from him like a good girl should, a heavy blush to her cheeks.

"Did you need something Sakura," Sasuke couldn't hold back the smirk as he realized why she was so embarrassed, this was going to be easier than he thought.

"Uh... well... I heard you yelling, and I thought t-that you might be in pain."

"Hn... I'm fine."

"Um... okay my mom just got home and she wants me to go shopping with her, so we'll probably be out all afternoon."

"Aa." This was perfect for him because now that she would be out of the house, he could leave without her wishing to accompanying him; there was no way he would allow her to the Sound mansion anyway.

"I know you probably don't want to go with us, but Naruto will be around, so you can hang out with him," Sakura was trying to be helpful, but her suggestion didn't interest him; no he planned on sneaking out to confront his old boss.

"Hn." Sakura smiled and then turned to walk downstairs.

* * *

After his shower, Sasuke rewrapped his arm deciding not to put it in the sling; he too went downstairs, heading to the kitchen to get something to eat before he left. He knew his mission just got harder when he saw Naruto sitting in the kitchen. Mimi just placed a plate of food in front of the prince, and another at the empty seat in front of him.

"Sakura-san told me that you haven't eaten yet Uchiha-san, I had a feeling you'd be coming down."

"Thank you."

The minute she left the room is when Naruto turned on him.

"Let's get one thing straight Uchiha, you and I know the world my family lives in, and you know Sakura doesn't; I won't have my sister getting involved in this world. She's studying to become a doctor, and when she does become one I'm getting her out of the city so she can have a normal life. I don't want you in her life, I don't want you dragging her into this life. You need to remember that you are her body guard... nothing more."

"Hn, you're sister is an adult, she may do as she pleases with it. If you wanted her so badly to not be a part of your world then why were you allowing her to get so close to Sai?" Sasuke was calm in his questioning, knowing Naruto wanted to get a raise out of him.

The plan backfired however when he was the one that became angry. "Sai had no part in what our fathers do. His mother wouldn't allow him... he was perfect for her."

"Hn."

"Does that bother you? That she actually had someone that deserved her?"

_'He obviously wasn't faithful to her if he sleep with Karin before she killed him.'_ "I know I don't deserve her... no man does, but it is her decision who she wants to be with not your family or you. If she wants to be with me I will do everything in my power to make sure she is safe. And if she chooses another, then I will be at her side as her guard until she releases me herself; I think I've proven who my loyalties is with after what happened at the banquet."

"You might have gotten my father's approval after that little stunt, but you don't have mine, I'm watching you and when you slip up... I'll kill you."

* * *

**Note: So Naruto doesn't like that little sister is falling for the shady body guard. What's going to happen next when Sasuke goes to confront Orochimaru? Will the older man finally kill the boy? Or is what Karin said true... and what will Sasuke say?**

**Thanks to:  
**luna-moongoddess  
lovexwatermelonx  
moninaca **(It's not over yet lol)**  
Fantom Phreeke  
Uchihablossom0626  
sakurasapprentice7  
TragedyDawl  
Luka1Sakura  
**For reviewing... luv 'em, keep it up!**


	17. Admitting

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

Naruto's words still rang in his head as Sasuke drove down town to the drug district of the city, where the Sound mansion was located. Pulling up in front of the building it was now that Sasuke realized how bad his life had gotten before this mission.

The grand Sound mansion, that housed drug dealers, whores, assassins... and the second chair of the biggest mob organization in the city. With all the business that goes on both in and around the property, the house itself looked horrible and in need of repair. As he walked up the crumbling front steps he didn't miss the drug users and dealers' whispers about his return.

"Isn't that Sasuke?"

"I heard he was killed."

"Is he a ghost?"

"No man... you've been smoking too much of that stuff. He ain't a ghost... I think."

_'Idiots... these morons are what Orochimaru wants in his men?'_

When he entered the house, his senses were immediately assaulted with the smells of sex and drugs. He saw half naked women and men filing out of rooms to head up to the bedrooms that were on the second floor; he didn't even want to think about who was in his old room. This place never changed, same dealings, same drugs; only thing that was different were the people. Dealers and hookers don't last long once Orochimaru sinks his fangs into them. But other than that everyday was same, your life didn't move forward until your death; but Sasuke was able to get out of that life... and it was all thanks to his angel.

He caught every woman's attention as he walked down the hall... just like old times only different faces, and he didn't recognize a single one; but apparently they all knew him.

"Hello Sasuke-kun."

"Aw what happened to your shoulder?"

"We could kiss it to make it all better."

Sasuke couldn't believe that at one time he would have probably taken one of them upstairs to his bed right then and there. But just this month in Sakura's presences has changed his whole perspective of women; he wouldn't touch these women even if they were the last on earth... didn't mean he couldn't play with them though.

"Who are you... and how do you know me?"

All three scarcely clad women slowly approached him with sly and coy smiles plastered on their ruby painted lips. "Karin always talks about you Sasuke-kun."

"She says you're the best lover she's ever had... and that you do it rough but don't hurt her like others do to us." One of the women ran her hand up and under his shirt gently scratching his taunt, muscled chest.

"And we were wondering... if you'd be the same with us?"

"Hn." Again Sasuke wasn't going to do anything with these women, if it was a month ago probably, but he was changing his life around, but it was amusing that they thought something was going to happen.

"Aaah!" Sasuke's whole body tensed hearing that scream, he recongized that annoying voice anywhere, and he was hoping to not bump into her at all during this trip... that was only hope though. "Get your slutty asses away from my Sasuke-kun!" Karin raced down the hall and latched on to Sasuke's arm, he hissed in slight pain seeing as how that was the wounded one.

But she didn't notice as she was too busy glaring at the other three women that were still standing there. "Sasuke-kun is here on business that doesn't involve any of you; go back to doing your jobs, you aren't on break and their three whores short during the busy time of the day."

_'Was she always this stuck up and conceded before? She's no better than them, hell if she hadn't been such a good lay for Orochimaru she would probably still be down here with them instead of being his own personal whore.' _"Karin... let go." Sasuke tried to pull away from her, but her iron grip on his arm wouldn't allow it.

He finally stopped resisting her, figuring maybe she'd take him to Orochimaru... once she was done clinging. When the other women left, Karin smiled and then tugged on his arm signaling she wanted him to follow.

"Where's Orochimaru at Karin?" Sasuke allowed her to pull him down the hall towards the kitchen. Sasuke knew the other man would be up in his study in the late afternoon, playing with two or three women right now, not anywhere on the first floor; then where the hell was this woman taking him?

That question was quickly answered once they were alone in the empty kitchen. Sasuke was thrown off guard when Karin pushed him up against the island counter top in the center of the room and began to kiss him. When he went to brace himself as to not fall over with her added weight on his chest, he banged his injuried arm against the table causing a searing pain to shoot through his body. This pain alone paralyzed his body, which allowed Karin to deepen the kiss and bury her hands under his tight muscle shirt just like the other woman did a few minutes before.

She had his shirt half way off his body, fully intenting to have her way with him right then and there, but a flash of pink shot through his mind causing him to tense up and come back to the reality of the situation.

_'Sakura.'_ Seeing his charge's smiling face in his mind, made his chest tighten again in guilt for what he was doing now. He growled and roughly pulled Karin away from his body, her seducing ways around him were over.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Where is Orochimaru?"

Hearing the rage in his voice, Karin knew now was not the time to try and lure him to bed. "H-He's up in the study."

Sasuke pushed her away and made his way to the stairs to go to the second floor, where his boss was; Karin was hot on his trail.

* * *

"Orochimaru." Sasuke didn't wait for a reply as he pushed opened the door to the study. In the back of his mind he was mildly surprised there weren't any of his women in the room like last time; no Orochimaru was sitting in his chair, a smirk clearly on his face, as if he was waiting for the younger man for sometime... which of course he was.

"Sasuke-kun you've arrived... how's your arm by the way?" Sarcasm laced throughout the snake's words, the smirk on his face spreading, angering Sasuke farther. The little stunt Karin pulled downstairs, and the anger from being shot last month was finally being released all at once.

"Orochimaru-."

"Before you speak Sasuke, I wish to know what happened... you have never failed a mission before, what has changed? I thought we had the same goal in mind, to destroy the council your very uncle built... the same uncle that betrayed you and killed your family."

"I don't need to be reminded of what that man did, I have never strayed from my goal, it was completed the moment the bullet from my gun embedded itself in his skull ending his life. The question is what is your goal?"

"You dare question my actions? After everything I've given to you. I trained you myself, all of my secrets I gave to you, you owe me your life. You work for me and you will do as I tell you, I want that girl dead! Now I am being very generous in allowing you to continue on this mission. The excuse of not being close enough is out this time Sasuke. The reaction young Sakura-chan had to your shooting is proof enough that she has taken a liking to you."

Sasuke didn't like the look of lust that came over the man's eyes, or when his tongue flicked out as if he was remembering something delicious on his lips; the whole look of pleasure on his face disgusted Sasuke to no end.

"Better yet, I have a better idea, bring her to me."

"What?" Sasuke couldn't believe the order he was just given, yeah he knew what was said to him, he also know what would happen to the princess if he followed through with that order. Orochimaru would turn her into his own personal toy, and possibly when he grew tired of her, he would force her to work in the mansion. Just thinking about that brought forth the rage Madara caused him to feel when his parents were killed. Seeing the bastard playing with Sakura and treating her like a whore, in his mind, the once bright light dulled in her eyes as the man's darkness consumed her caused Sasuke's whole being to shake with this murderous rage. And this rage was so strong it caused him to pull his gun on his once former teacher.

Orochimaru wasn't phased by this action, Karin however was in a panic, fearing her precious Sasuke-kun would be killed by the man that owned her; she could never go against her lord, even if for her lover.

"Sasuke-kun don't!"

"What's the matter Sasuke-kun, refusing orders again?"

"No."

"No? To what question was that to?"

"I will not bring her to you!"

"Really? And why is that?" Orochimaru stood from his chair, not liking the brass being pointed at him any longer.

"Because I quit," Sasuke turned the gun in his hand, still aiming it at his now former boss, before letting it go. It clanked as it hit the floor, Sasuke took one look at the other man before turning to walk out of the room.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"You walk out that door Sasuke, and it'll be your head. If my men don't kill you before you leave this mansion, I'm quite sure Jiraiya would like to be informed about the man in his own home that planned to kill his precious cherry blossom. Even my old friends on the police force would love to have the man responsible for all the murders of those poor girls these past two years... you wouldn't live long enough to see me break that little angel's spirit."

Sasuke knew all those could be his fate if he continued now, but he was willing to risk everything for that girl, he had proven that already by jumping in front of the bullet for her last month. If he could just get to her before it happened, so she would be protected then he didn't care what would happen to him after. His back up piece was still in its holster at his ankle, he was surprised Orochimaru hadn't spotted it yet, but he knew he could make it out with that. And Jiraiya wasn't a problem at all, because he already knew why Sasuke was sent there... but the police were another matter; he knew he couldn't out run them. But again for Sakura... he would do it.

Sasuke turned back to glare at Orochimaru's smirking face again. "I knew you'd see it my way Sasuke-kun, I want her here by sun down tomorrow," Orochimaru sat back down in his chair, now calmer that the deadly weapon was out of the assassin's hands.

"I'm not bringing her to you, or did you hear me when I said I quit? You're right when you asked what changed, I only kill those that don't deserve to live or those that hurts others. To destroy the council Madara created was the main goal and that was completed. Jiraiya has changed the council for the better, and his daughter is an innocent young woman that does not deserve to have her life taken by your hand or anyone else's!"

"And your point to this speech to keep the girl alive is?"

"I will do everything in my power to protect her from you." With Sasuke's final thought out he no longer needed to be in this house; he turned and this time didn't look back as he left the room.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun wait! ...Wait!" Karin screamed in a desperate attempt to get him to stop from leaving the house; she nearly fell down the stairs in doing so, but she was able to get to him before he reached the front door.

"Karin... move." His command wasn't anywhere near nice. The sun was already starting to set which meant that Sakura and her mother were bound to be on their way home or already there; which meant he was going to have to suffer through twenty questions with both Tsunade and Naruto upon his return.

"Sasuke-kun please, I'm begging you, go back up there and apologize to him. You know what he does to people who betray him... you'll be killed!" She fell into his arms trying to prevent him from leaving, but her fake tears and crys of concern didn't phase him.

She never could get to his heart with her words, because they were untrue; her proclamations of love for him were false, she only loved the power he wielded. She was hoping he would release her from Orochimaru's grasp; but yet she still loved when the snake gave her attention over others. This woman was nothing like his angel, what Sakura said and felt truly effected him; somehow she got past his walls with just her smile, and he wasn't going to let that smile fade away.

"Sasuke-kun please! If you won't think of yourself than think of me... I couldn't bare if you died just for that little brat! You and I know the same suffering, the hand that fate delt us is the same... we were meant to be together."

"Hn. That's impossible."

"Why! Why is it! Haven't I done everything for you! Haven't I given myself to you over and over again for your gradtification. Haven't I... haven't I allowed him... to touch me long enough to keep you alive! And you're just going to throw that all away for a for girl that means nothing!" Karin was furious to think all her work for him meant nothing, that this girl could come between what she had worked so hard to accomplish. So angry that she could kill someone right now, she was shaking and crying but it didn't effect him... it never did because he didn't care for her.

Sasuke roughly grabbed her by her shoulders and slammed her up against the door she was blocking, pressing her into it caused her to gasp in surprise and stop crying. She became scared when she looked up into his eyes, seeing nothing but disgust and hatred; she didn't want to believe those emotions were directed at her but when he began hissing hateful things into her ear she knew it were true.

"She does mean something... to me, you mean nothing."

"No, no that's not true, Sasuke-kun don't lie."

"I'm not lying! You mean nothing to me, you're just a slut that I used for my own gratification," he smirked seeing her tears streaming down her face, she didn't want to believe him but she knew he meant every word of it.

A realization dawned on her at that moment, "You... you love her." It was a statement, not a question.

"... Yes."

* * *

**Note: This took me all day to write so I hope everyone likes it! And wanted you to know this maybe the last chapter till I get started classes again, they start this coming week so everything is going to be slow for a while... so enjoy this while you can! And Sasuke finally admits he loves Sakura... yay, and he quit working for Orochimaru, now what is he going to do? The next chapter is going to be HUGE! So big... I have to get a new note book to write in. I was starting to feel bad for Karin near the end of this chapter... what is wrong with me?**

**Thanks to:  
**XxSasukeSakuraxX  
sakurasapprentice7  
lovexwatermelonx  
Uchihablossom0626  
Kaydreams  
TragedyDawl  
**For reviewing... luv 'em, keep it up!**


	18. Kidnapping and Kimimaro

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**'The letter'**

_

* * *

_

After his confrontation at the Sound mansion two months ago, Sasuke has been on high alert for Sakura's sake. Orochimaru didn't keep to his threat of contacting the police after his betrayal, most of his so called 'friends' on the force were either all dead or arrested themselves. And the family still hadn't heard from Jiraiya in the past three months but Sasuke noticed more security around the house and Sakura's school. And yes since there have been no attempts on Sakura's life since the banquet she was off house arrest and back in school.

Sasuke's arm was completely healed by the time she was sent back, so naturally he accompanied her. And with the home school atmosphere, and Sasuke's help, Sakura was able to pass all her current history exams; meaning she would at least pass her senior year.

"I'm going to graduate! I can't believe I past my history finale, oh thank you so much Sasuke-kun!" Sakura jumped into Sasuke's arms in the court yard outside of school... in front of practically everyone.

"Uh... y-you're welcome?" Sasuke still wasn't comfortable showing certain emotions to the public eye, beening as of three months ago he didn't have these emotions, it was hard to show them. But the two have gotten closer despite Naruto's threat, Sasuke wasn't scared of the prince, and it was Sakura's decision if... whatever they had continued. No Sasuke had not told her that he was in love with her because he felt that it would put too much pressure on her; and he also didn't want to bring it up because he feared, that's a funny thing to call it because he never feared anything, that her feelings didn't go as far or that he didn't deserve her love. Well... he knew that he didn't deserve her love, he knew that from the beginning.

When they got home that night, Tsunade was ecstatic to hear that her baby would be passing and ordered they all go out to dinner to celebrate. And another change during the past two months was in the mother herself. Since the banquet, where Sasuke risked his life for her daughter, she has been more pleasant with him. She could see the budding romance between the two and was more tolerant with it than her son was.

Yes everything was going fine in the house hold, until the last week in April before Sakura's graduation.

* * *

Tsunade had dragged both boys to the mall to get some suitable clothes for the ceremony, because she refused to see them in jeans and t-shirts; though Naruto argued they were dress shirts not cotton shirts... she didn't care. "Naruto this is a very important day for your sister so you will look good for it and not like a bum!"

"Mom! It's just a high school graduation, ain't that big a deal. Hell I wore flip-flops to mine."

"I don't want to know what your were wearing Naruto."

"And Sakura wasn't dressed up for mine!"

"She was twelve, and you barely graduated as it was!"

"... So, your point?"

"My point being is that you're twenty-four, act your age!"

"Hn."

"Uchiha don't start!"

"Come on mo-what the hell happened!"

"Naruto, you know I don't like when you curse damn-it!" Tsunade pushed passed her son to enter the house... only to freeze at the scene like he did. "Oh god what happened!"

Bodies were everwhere on the floor of the entry way, bullet holes marring their bodies and the walls. Their blood had already begun to dry and stain both the carpets and wood floors. What little furniture that was unpacked was knocked to floor also, signaling whoever was in the house was searching for something.

Sasuke recognized the bodies as being those of the special forces officers that worked for the family; they were stationed around the house because Sakura would be coming home from school before he got back from the shopping with her mother. _'Sakura!'_ He dropped the bag he had in his hand and raced towards the kitchen; that was the first place she would go when returning home... he just hoped she wasn't here when this happened. His fear intensified when the site that make him was just as bad as the other room.

* * *

The first thing he noticed was that the faucet at the sink was still running, the refrigerator and all its' contense was in disarray on the floor, and Sakura's brown school bag was sitting on the stool a few feet away... but there was no Sakura.

_'No!' _

Sasuke has killed many people in his life, you can never get the smells out of your nose, and when you walk into a room where a gun has been recently fired, your the first one to detect it. He could easily smell it along with the scent of blood in the air, someone was shot and possibly dead in the room. He followed the smell around the counter, stepping over the spilled food and milk that had splattered all over the ground, to find a small petite body slumped over against the counter that housed the sink. One bullet took the girl's life and judging by its' location and blood spatter, she was caught by surprise when the shooter came in.

Sasuke's heart was pounding in his chest, there was so much blood covering her, he couldn't tell who it was; he moved some of the hair away from the face and was releaved to see it wasn't who he thought.

_'Yuki.' _The servant girl that always was around Sakura when she was home. _'If this is her... then where's Sakura?'_

Hearing the click from the door that led to the den that was directly across from where he was crouching behind the island counter, caused Sasuke to stand up and pull his gun from its' holster.

After quitting and leaving his gun at Orochimaru's mansion, surprisingly a new one appeared on his bed the next day while he was at his therapy session; there was no note as to who put it there, but he had a feeling it was some how Jiraiya's doing... it was exactly like his old one.

The wood panel door slid open and a man stepped into the room, oblivious to the fact that he had a gun on him.

_'This guy couldn't have killed those men out front... I know him!'_ Yes the man was one of the drug users that was sitting outside of the Sound mansion two months ago, high on something. "What the hell are you doing here? What happened?" Sasuke hissed, never once lowering his weapon.

"Oh... there you are Sasuke, I've been looking for you. Lord Oroch-Orochimaru sent me with this letter to give to you," the man pulled out a slightly crumpled letter and dropped it on the floor. "I have to go now... have to give this list to the boss."

_'What list?'_ Sasuke wasn't able to ask that question because a gun went off and the guy fell to the floor... dead. Looking back into the den, Sasuke could see Naruto was standing next to the opened door to his father's study. Now it made sense, the list was the name's of the new council members Jiraiya chose. They were here to get it, but that still didn't explain where Sakura was at; maybe the letter addressed to him gave that information.

He gingerly picked up the crisp white letter before the other man's blood was able to touch it; Naruto was at his side before he was able to stand back up, frantically looking around for Sakura. He noticed the note and instantly glared at it and the man holding it.

"What's that Uchiha?"

"Hn." Sasuke ignored his demanding tone of voice, deciding instead to open the letter and see what the snake wanted.

* * *

**'To my dearest Sasuke-kun,' **Sasuke made a mental note to burn this letter after reading it.** 'All these years we've been together, you should know me by now. You should know from others' experiences to never betray your master... do you not remember your mentor's fate?'**

How could anyone forget that day? It was true Kakashi taught Sasuke how wield a gun, when the boy was studying to join the police force, Kakashi being a sniper a sniper taught him how to kill from long range. But he abandoned that mission and join Orochimaru, but the snake wasn't much of a teacher to him at first. He saw his potential, but didn't give him the time of day to teach him anything; Sasuke was hired as a bodyguard, all his training required was that he be able to hold a gun straight and fire.

No it wasn't until he met Kimimaro, did their boss actually look at him. Kimimaro had been under the snake's tutelage since he was young; his parents were killed when he was a child, leaving him to the streets, until the snake found him. He was the only person to be with Orochimaru for so long, longer than any other that now worked for him. He was fiercely loyal to his father figure and did everything to please him, and killing was his only way to live. He didn't do it for revenge or hatred like Sasuke did, killing was his only purpose in life; and he killed everyone; not just the head of the family but the wife and children of the man that owed Orochimaru something.

At first the white haired man didn't give Sasuke a glance either, but something changed a few months after he arrived. Kimimaro approached him one afternoon to talk about guns, it was the oddest conversations Sasuke ever had with another person; but he figured that was all the other man knew what to talk about, so he let him. He wasn't expecting to see Kimimaro standing over his bed the next morning with a gun to his head saying they were training today; Sasuke woke up to this for a little over a year.

He was a very skilled assassin, and what surprised Sasuke was he taught him all his tricks. Normally the teacher/student relationship consisted of the teacher showing the student the basics and nothing more; to keep themselves on top of the teacher would keep the advanced knowledge to themselves. But Kimimaro taught him everything, even how to make the hollowed out bullets correctly and how to change his gun to take them. During his training, Sasuke questioned why he would give all his secrets away to a kid he barely knew.

"Because I will die soon... I felt you would get more from my teachings than anyone else." That was the only time Kimimaro answered that question. It puzzled Sasuke as to how he knew he was going to die, people usually wanted to stay alive. It wasn't until two months later did he get the older man's meaning.

At the end of a normal dinner, Orochimaru had invited over a few of the casino owners and other drug lords from around the city, Kimimaro was brought out in hand cuffs to face the crowded dinning hall. Orochimaru made a grand spectacle of the whole thing and presented the man to the packed room as if he were a rare caged beast, praising and mocking him at the same time.

From what Sasuke got of the speech, because he was present at the dinner as Orochimaru's guards, was that Kimimaro betrayed him somehow. Next a woman was dragged into the room, she looked to be slightly older than Sakura now and she was crying and fighting against the guard holding her. Sasuke later found out from the girl herself, that she was the daughter of one of Orochimaru's clients. Kimimaro was sent to collect his long over do debt, which meant the lives of the man and his family... but for some reason he couldn't kill her. He murdered her family, yet kept her alive, and took her to a safe place to protect her from Orochimaru. That was over a year before, now it all made sense as to what he was talk about.

There was no judge and jury in this house, Orochimaru decided your fate, anyone that disobeyed a direst order or didn't finish a job was considered a betrayer. The girl was frantically screaming for her lover's life when Orochimaru pulled a gun out and put it to Kimimaro's temple. Despite how upset she was, the man had the same look on his face as he did everyday for the past year, in his own mind he died the day he couldn't kill her. Orochimaru executed him right there in front of everyone, to show what he did to traitors.

After his death the girl he was trying to protect was placed in the prostitution ring in the mansion. About a year later, two years after Sasuke arrived at the mansion, he found out that the girl took her own life; she was so depressed and heartbroken over his death that she had nothing left to live for.

* * *

That's was Orochimaru did to women, the innocent ones, the ones that just enjoyed the money and sex weren't bothered by him much. This is why Sasuke didn't want Sakura anywhere near him, he now feared what the rest of the letter said.

**'Your death does not matter to me any longer Sasuke-kun, I have want I desire now... Sakura-chan is mine. Her father will do anything to get her back and when I become the leader of the council I'll make sure she know just who it was that put her here. How I wish to see your face when you read this Sasuke-kun, now you will know what the cost is for betraying me.'**

"Uchiha what is that? Where's my sister?" Naruto brought Sasuke back to the reality of the situation. He crumpled up the note and jammed it in his pocket, quickly leaving the kitchen and headed out to the garage. "Uchiha what the hell is going on, where's Sakura?"

Naruto's screaming demand was ignored by the enraged man. He wasn't ready to tell them Orochimaru had Sakura, he wouldn't say anything until she was safely in his arms. This was his greatest fear, he didn't want to lose someone else precious to him to the council... he had to reach her in time.

_'Hold on Sakura... he'll pay for this.'_

_

* * *

_

**Note: What is Orochimara going to do to poor Sakura-chan, and will Sasuke get there in time? And I just had to put Kimimaro in the story, for some reason even though he worked for Orochimaru in the anime he was one of my favorite characters. I'm thinking there are going to be only like two more chapters after this one, but I do plan on doing a sequel later. Chapters are coming slowly because school is my main focus right now... lot of school work. But I'm still working on my stories don't worry!**

**Thanks to:  
**renzie17  
XxSasukeSakuraxX  
FanFicGirl22  
Uchihablossom0626  
AntoSama  
sakurasapprentice7  
Nadoka  
TragedyDawl  
Kaydreams  
lovexwatermelonx  
**For reviewing... keep 'em up!**


	19. Innocence shattered

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

'_thinking'_

_

* * *

_

"Orochimaru!" Sasuke was ballistic when he busted open the front foor of the mansion he swore to never set foot in again. Every guard and drug dealer that stood in his way was brought down with a carefully placed punch to a vital part of their body; he didn't have the time or bullets to waste on the second rate help. Once all the men were taken care of that worked for Orochimaru that only left the women, and the business men they were working on.

Sasuke pulled his gun on the first whore he saw leaving room. "Where is he!?"

The young girl jumped out of her skin seeing the strange man coming at her with a gun. "W-Who s-sir?"

"Orochimaru! Where is he? Did you see him with a young girl with pink hair!?"

"N-N-No sir! Please I h-haven't seen him all day!"

He could tell she was afraid for her life, she was still very young herself meaning she hadn't been in the business long; she probably got hired after he left. But he didn't care, he was so angry right now that he was seeing red; he was surprised that he didn't already pull the trigger.

"She doesn't know Sasuke-kun, putting a gun to her head isn't going to make her learn where he is."

Sasuke turned hearing another voice in the hall. An older woman, one of the ones that wanted him to sleep with her the last time he was here, was standing in another door way across the hall; she clearly looked pissed, no doubt because her latest client ran out like the scared little rat he was when Sasuke first arrived. Her name still escaped his mind, but he pushed that aside for now.

"Do you know where Orochimaru is?" He tried to push down the fear that was racing through him, fear that he wouldn't find her in time... fear that Orochimaru would break her before he would get there.

"Hmmm... maybe I do, what's in it for me if I tell you?" She was teasing him, smiling coyly while twirling a piece of her long auburn hair between her freshly painted finger nails.

Sasuke didn't bite back his growl this time as he dropped the one girl to go after the other. He slammed her against the wall and put his gun to her head. "I'll spare your life... that's what you get, now tell me where he is!"

"That's not how it works Sasuke-kun! You can't kill me, I was the only one who saw where he dragged the girl to."

"You think I need you alive to find her?" he cocked the gun to prove he wasn't bluffing on his threat, "Your life means nothing to me, I've killed a lot of women just like you... what's one more?"

"Doesn't the girl's life mean something to you?" Sasuke's whole body stiffened, causing her to smile, "If you kill me... it may be too late to find the girl before lord Orochimaru has his way with her; you would not want that now would you?"

"The longer you speak the more time is wasted, not tell me where he is!"

"We haven't agreed to my end of deal Sasuke-kun," she slowly started running her hands up his shirt covered chest.

"What do you want?" He knew what her answer would be by the look she was giving him, she still wanted his body like every other woman he happened to come across; and a few months back he probably would have taken her right there. But he's changed, and the girl he was currently searching franticly for in this dump, was the reason for it. "Isn't that easy to figure out Sasuke-kun? I want you, I want to feel the same pleasure you gave Karin. I'm always pleasing those disgusting business men to pay my debt to Orochimaru, for once I want someone to be gentle and please me."

_'Is she sure she's talking about me?'_ For a second there Sasuke was confused as to whom they were talking about, before quickly realizing that he didn't care. He was no where near gentle with any woman he had in bed, granted most of the brats he was sent to kill in the past two years liked it rough, he was mostly doing it to satisfy himself. Karin was always known for telling wild stories, she must have painted him as price charming when bragging to the other women in the house.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"... Fine, now tell me where he is."

A smile spread across her face, "He took her down to the basement about twenty minutes ago, be careful he knows you would be coming for her; I want you back in one piece," she tried to pull his body closer to hers, but Sasuke pushed her away only to stop and pull her closer again. This made her smile grow larger, thinking he was going to kiss her; however, that thought flew out of her mind when she felt a shooting pain go down her neck. "Sasuke-kun, what?"

"If you know how good I am then you should know how good I am at getting what I want. I get what I want from people not the other way around, be grantful I decided not to kill you." Sasuke had pinched the bundle of nerves in the back of the next that makes the body relax then blackout. He placed her inside of the room she had previously been in and then turned in search of the other girl he was harassing; he was pleased to see that she was no longer there, must have slipped past him when he was questioning the other. But he was fine with that, one less person to waste time on, as he turned back down the hall to make his way towards the kitchen and the only way to the basement.

* * *

It was dark and damp down there, Sasuke hadn't really set foot in it since before Kimimaro was killed. They used the place to train and for target practice. Part of the large room, that laid directly under the mansion, was turned into a lab by Kabuto; the man did some weird experiments on animals, and sometimes humans, that the world shouldn't know about. And the rest of the space remained a training area for the men that worked for Orochimaru to have hand-to-hand combat in... which obviously was lacking since Sasuke didn't even break a sweat when beating up the guards upstairs.

It smelled moldy and was obviously in disrepair as was the rest of the house, it was a wonder the whole place hadn't come down yet. Even though he didn't like the woman, Sasuke believed what she said about being careful, again he hadn't been in the basement for sometime so he didn't know what Orochimaru had planted down there and he wasn't about to get himself or worse Sakura killed by stepping on a trap.

When coming down the stairs there was a wall to the right, after that wall there was all opened area that was used as the fighting arena; Sasuke could use this to his advantage because he would be able to see Orochimaru before the snake saw him. He pressed his body against the wall, and as he slid closer to the edge he could hear people whispering.

"I don't understand why I was brought here, what ever you want I'm sure my father can get it for you." Sasuke was relieved to here his charge, she was crying he could tell, but as long as she was safe he could deal with it for now.

"Trust me my dear, what I want your father can not give... you however will do just fine." Orochimaru's voice caused Sasuke's anger to rise again at his implied comment.

"W-What could you possibly want from me? I don't even know you."

"I'm quiet hurt by your words Sakura-chan, your father never spoke of me... and here I thought we were great friends; how is your mother by the way, as beautiful as ever I presume."

"You know my mother?"

Sasuke was also curious about that question, whenever Orochimaru spoke of Jiraiya's head strong wife he always had a glint in his eye and a smirk on his face. And the way she practically spit out his name every time she was forced to speak it... something happened between the two.

"Yes, I know her quite well actually. Did you know that your mother and I were together before your father took her from me... that was so time ago."

_'Uzumaki-sama and Orochimaru were together, that mustn't have been pleasant on her part; no wonder the look of hatred flashed across her face every time his name was brought up in conversation.'_

Sakura was quiet for a minute, not sure how to go about this, truthfully talking of her parents' life before her brother and she were born made her very uncomfortable. She felt even more uneasy when the older man approached her prone on the moldy, old tatami mats that made up the floor. She was kneeling, with her hands tied behind her back, completely valnerable to the elements of both man and nature.

Orochimaru grabbed her chin and forced her to look up; then he tilted her head from side to side, getting a better look at her. "Yes, you look just like Tsunade when she was your age... you're beautiful; it would be a shame for something to happen."

"W-Why would something happen to me?"

"Have you not been watching the news for the past two years my angel? All of those girls deaths, you never thought you'd be the key to it all; the last piece of the puzzle, my ticket to ruling the entire underground. But now, seeing you, I've decided I want you alive... as my queen. I can't have your mother, but I know you'll satisfy me."

"You're sick! There's no way I'll be with you, you're old enough to be my father!" Sakura screamed, trying to free her hands from their bindings to slap him and try to get away.

"So I digust you is that it? Do you love him... Sasuke Uchiha?" he smirked seeing the look of pure shock on her face, and that small bit of hope flickered in her eye he loved.

"How... how do you know Sasuke-kun?"

Orochimaru gently tucks a loose strand of pink hair behind her ear, he just loved touching her soft, smooth skin; he wanted to be touching her when he told her, "I was the one that sent him."

* * *

Sakura's body stiffened and she stopped fighting his advances, "You... you sent him to us?" Sasuke could hear the fear in her voice, and even without seeing her face, he knew she was putting everything together in her head.

"Yes I did, he was sent under my orders to kill you so I could take over the council."

"The council... you mean as in the mob? Why would I have anything to do with them!? Those people are horrible monsters, feeding upon the poor innocent people of this city. I've seen enough damage from them, killing people, leaving children orphaned and marred for life! I would never be apart of that!" Sakura was shaking in furry, all she could picture was little Nichie and Koharu and all the torment they were dealing with in their lives.

Orochimaru roughly snatched up her chin again, forcing her to look at him, "You don't have a choice my angel... you were born into it."

"N-No you're lying!"

"You think your father is an honest business man? He is the leader, the night of banquet when I first saw you, he was looking to fill up the vaccant seats of the council."

"No daddy isn't like that, he wouldn't hurt children!"

"He didn't pull the trigger or tie the ropes, but he ordered and the signed the papers for every hit. Did you know your brother is also involved?"

"Shut up! Don't talk about Naruto like that, he would never!"

"You father has been training him since he was eighteen to take over his place."

"No!"

"This is the real world my angel, the world you were born into; however, if Sasuke did his job you wouldn't have had to find out, you would have died unaware."

"S-Sasuke... he was going to kill me?"

"He is an assassin, that is his job, but he disobeyed me because he fell in love. He betrayed me, and when he comes for you he will die," Orochimaru dropped her chin and took up the chair next to her.

"What makes you think he'll come? If he betrayed you he... "

"Oh don't sound so depressed my angel, he's a man, and I've taken something he sees as his... he'll come."

* * *

**Note: Okay I changed my mind, there are like two chapters after this one, but still a sequel will come! Now Sakura knows about her family's involvement in the mob, and that Sasuke was suppose to kill her, how will she handle this? And what is Sasuke going to do now? Will he save her in time?**

**Thanks to:  
**Fantom Phreeke **(Not sure what you're asking of me, if you could go into detail that would be helpful thanks)**  
AntoSama  
XxSasukeSakuraxX  
Uchihablossom0626  
sakurasapprentice7  
renzie17  
lovexwatermelonx  
Kaydreams  
SasuSaku4 **(Thank you for your kind words.. so sweet)  
**TragedyDawl  
**For reviewing... luv 'em, keep it up!**


	20. Life is your choice

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke hated the fact that the snake was half right, no he didn't think of Sakura as a his property, but yes he came to get her; the only question that plagued him was how the other man found out he cared for her. Yeah he told Orochimaru he wasn't going to bring her to him but that could have just been for any reason, just to spite the snake one last time. But to know he loved her, someone had to tell him, and there were only two peope that knew of his feelings towards the pink haired girl; one being her own brother and he would never want her hurt, and the other...

_'Karin.' _The spiteful bitch must have told him after Sasuke quit, and Orochimaru must have been planning this for a while now; little did Karin know that her precious lord planned to kill Sasuke also.

It was quiet in the room for some time, Sasuke couldn't hear Sakura at all and it made him a little jumpy. Now she knew everything about him and there was no doubt in his mind that once he got her out of here, alive because there was no way he was allowing Orochimaru to kill her, she would ever want to see him again, but as long as she was safe he could live with not being near her everyday.

"What's the matter my angel? You look so depressed, what happened to that fire in your eyes? You surely couldn't believe Sasuke was an innocent man now could you? After all what honest man would take up the role of body guard for Japan's most deadlist family, that itself could have killed him. Don't cry my dear, I'll allow you to see him one last time before his death, that's just the kind of man I am."

"You're no man... you're a monster! Only a vile, disgusting serpent could enjoy torturing people so!"

"My dear, how ever did you guess, but don't worry, soon you will not think of me so... when you're enjoying the pleasure I bring to you in bed."

"Don't touch her."

* * *

Sasuke had heard enough of the man's speech and that part itself made him sick, he endured the bastard touching her once, he wouldn't allow it again.

"Ah Sasuke-kun, so you finally decided to show yourself, I'm surprised you allowed me to share so much with Sakura-chan; were you not man enough to do it yourself?"

"Hn," Sasuke refused to look down at the frightened beauty not a mere ten feet from him, he knew that if he did lock eyes with her he would lose the rage built inside for the man that kidnapped her; and a small part of himself was afraid that he would see hatred and disgust in those emerald pools that were solely directed at him, he wanted these last minutes to be able to believe that she still loved him. "Let her go Orochimaru."

"Now Sasuke-kun you know I can't do that, you didn't do your job... now it's someone else's turn."

_'Who's he talking about?'_ Sasuke quickly scanned the room for any other people, no one came down the steps while he was standing there so that meant that whoever he was referring to was already present among them.

"I'll tell you one more time... let her go."

"You're very demanding as of late Sasuke-kun, that's not like you at all. I liked it better when you barely said two words, it's all this girl's fault!" Karin stepped out of the shadows behind Sakura, her gun drawn and aimed at the princess's head.

"Karin."

"Y-You... you're the one that shot Yuki-san and dragged me here!" Sakura gained the ability to speak again, and she began to fight against her bindings once more.

"Shut up girl, your maid wouldn't have had to die if you didn't pull Sasuke-kun in front of the bullet that was meant to kill you!"

"That's where I remember you from, you tried to kill me at the banquet, why? I don't even know you!"

"Lord Orochimaru wants you dead so he can take over the council, and I will do anything he asks, plus you tried to steal my Sasuke-kun away!"

"Karin!" Sasuke could see how angry the red head was, her hand that was holding the gun was shaking violently and he feared she would fire it at any second; he wished to calm her down as to figure out a plan to get the weapon away from her.

"Sasuke-kun... what does she have that I don't? She's no where near as pretty as me and when it comes to experience I've got it; is it because she's a virgin? If that's it, you know that won't last forever and she'll be like all the other girls you've been with!" Sasuke winced when she blurted that out, he saw Sakura blush and look away in displeasure... he hadn't wanted her to find out about the others.

Sakura herself was mortified about everyone in the room finding out she was a virgin, and even more so when the other woman insinuated that she wouldn't be for long. True she had never slept with a man, and she never intended to until she was married; she believed that first act of love, the first time a woman gave herself to a man should be on the night of their wedding. But that was her opinion mind you, she never judged what other women chose to do with their bodies because it was their decision.

But even though she didn't judge others, she couldn't help her body's reaction to what was said about Sasuke. Yes he was seven years older than her, so she knew he would have been with one or two... possibly three other women before they met; but what this woman said sounded like he just used women for his own needs... was that what he saw of her as well? Just something to lay in bed with? She was no where near ready to be intimate with a man, and what was said didn't sit right with her.

"It doesn't matter anyway what you saw in her because this time my bullet won't miss."

Sakura fliniched away from the gun at her temple, tears were streaming down her cheeks as she knew these would be her last few moments of life. How she wished she would be able to see her parents one last time, to be able to fight with her big brother at the dinner table, to hear her friends talk about the most randomest things imaginable while at lunch. Then she began to wonder what her life would have turned out to be hadn't she been in this mess... would she have graduated and gone to university and then medical school to be by her mother in the hospital? Would Naruto finally have the courage to ask Hinata to marry him and would she have been an aunt soon? Would she herself have found a husband and have a baby herself... if things hadn't turned out this way, would Sasuke have been that man?

She couldn't answer any of those questions, but she wished she could; instead her life of eighteen years, which twelve of them she spent in school, would end by some crazy red haired woman she didn't even know.

* * *

"Now slow down Karin, we don't want to be too hasty, besides I'm sure we can make a reasonable deal eh Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke wasn't sure if he should be relieved or grossed out by Orochimaru's smirk right now, but he was thankful that his words stopped Karin... for the moment anyway. Sasuke was curious as to what he was proposing though. "What's the deal?"

"It's quite simply a trade. You are the best assassin I've ever come across and I don't wish to lose you to a bullet... not like Kimimaro. I'll let the girl leave if you come back, see come now boy I'm being more than generous today."

It was a very tempting offer, Sakura's life for his, but Sasuke knew never to take the snake on his word. Knowing him Orochimaru already planned out how to keep both of them in his grasp. He would promise to let Sakura go but at the last minute he would stash her away some where till world forgot about her, all while having his fun. No, Sasuke was going to make sure she made it safely back to her family tonight... with or without him.

"Lord Orochimaru you can't just let this little bitch go!" Karin was either so angry she wasn't thinking straight or just not as smart as she claimed to be if she couldn't see through his lies.

"Do you dare challenge my decision Karin, have you forgotten your place?"

"No my lord, but I."

"Then be silent! Sasuke what is your choice?"

With his mind already made up, Sasuke squared his shoulders and reaimed his gun at Orochimaru's current sitting position before answering, "I chose her."

"Sasuke no don't!" even though she was terrified of dying, and these two lunatics that were keeping her prisoner, Sakura couldn't bare the thought of seeing Sasuke with them either; despite everything she learned in the past hour, she couldn't stay mad at him, her heart wouldn't allow it.

Sasuke was shocked to hear Sakura's plea not to chose her, though he didn't show it on his face. _'Has she lost is? I know it's a slim chance, but I'm trying to save her life; she can't possibly want to die could she? Or she's trying on save me, which is impossile because I can't be saved.'_

Orochimaru completely ignored Sakura's outburst, his smile growing wider on his face at the boy's response, "That's wonderful to hear Sasuke-kun, and to hold up my end I'll make sure Sakura-chan is returned safely home."

"I'll do it."

"Pardon?"

"I'll take her back, right now."

"I'm sorry I can't allow that Sasuke-kun, don't want you backing out of our deal now."

This time a smirk came to Sasuke's face, "You don't trust my word?"

"One can never be too sure these days boy, I never trust anyone."

"As do I," Sasuke quickly pulled a second gun from his belt, same as the first one, and while never taking his eyes off the three in front of him, he fired off two rounds to his left.

Sakura was completely confused as to why he did this, and slightly frigthened when the gun went off. She thought he might just be showing off, to prove some point that she didn't know what of. But with the barely audible gasp, and the man falling to the floor out of the shadows right next to him, Sakura now understood what he did. _'Where'd that guy come from? He wasn't there when Sasuke came in.'_ She couldn't see where the shots hit, but judging by the pool of blood quickly being soaked into the floor the man was no longer living.

That frightened her more than anything else so far because it confirmed what the man sitting next to her said earlier. Sasuke was a killer, not the quiet body guard she's known for the past three months; he was a stone cold killer that had no remorse for his victims. He was like all the others that she's hated and cursed for so many years... he was a monster; and what she hated even more was that even though she knew this as fact and could no longer deny it... she still couldn't be angry at him.

* * *

Seeing his man dead on the floor quickly ended Orochimaru's little game, truthfully he was tired of playing anyway, "That is the reason why you're the best there is Sasuke-kun, and now you understand why I don't want to lose you."

"Hn."

"However I can't allow you to go unpunished for this, and before you act remember one word and Karin will pull the trigger." Sasuke froze in his movement, seeming to remember there were two other people still alive in the room with them.

"Orochimaru-sama please, just let me kill her now."

Sasuke turned both guns in the snake's direction, but he just laughed not the least bit threatened. "Do you plan on shooting me Sasuke?"

"Sasuke stop please! Don't do this, just leave!"

"Hn... I can't do what you ask of me Sakura-san, not this time." Sasuke meant for his words to be gentle to her but still prove his point that he wasn't leaving, he didn't want her to be anymore scared than she was; Karin however, was even more furious that he was being so sweet to her.

"Sasuke, why wo-."

"SHUT UP! Don't you dare talk to him, you will not take Sasuke-kun away from me again!" Karin's shrek surprised everyone, Sasuke was the first to respond when he realized the meaning behind her words.

Everything happened so fast, just as the red haired woman was about to fire her gun, "Karin-chan!" Sasuke did the only thing he could think of to stop her.

* * *

**Note: So... what do you think Sasuke did? Will Sakura die? Find out in the last chapter of 'She's different'... last one coming up soon!**

**Thanks to:  
**Fantom Phreeke **(Glad you fingured out what you missed)**  
TenderRose  
Sakudragon  
lovexwatermelonx  
sakurasapprentice7  
Moonwaterpetal  
**For reviewing... it's so small... not like the other chapters... oh well keep'em up!**


	21. Is this the end?

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**"Other"**

_

* * *

_

The loud pop that comes after a bullet leaving the chamber of a gun... Sakura has been getting use to this sound quite often in the last few months. The shot nearly took Sasuke away from her, the next killed her maid and a woman she considered a close friend, the following Sasuke took a life... and then this one. She never liked guns, even when she was younger and her schoolmates would play with toy ones in the court yard, she hated them. They never brought anyone happiness, just sadness and death... and yet people would still use them, why?

Sakura kept asking herself that question along with replaying the last half an hour in her head as she sat in Sasuke's car; he was focused on the road ahead, the stoic look he wore normally when around others was on his face. Sakura tried to act like him, tried to pretend nothing happened or just ignore it like it didn't bother her at all. But she just couldn't, she was never good with hiding her feelings, and after what she just went through, she wished she could.

_Half hour before in the Sound mansion..._

"Karin-chan!"

Despite the gun at her head and the fear that she felt threating to consume her, Sakura opened her eyes and looked to Sasuke, surprised by his call. _'K-Karin-chan?'_ She felt sick to her stomach, and dare she say jealous, when she heard him call out **her** suffix to this other woman.

But then she quickly felt ashamed of herself for thinking this way. They could have been together at one time, a few years ago, though Sakura couldn't see how that was possible; Sasuke didn't seem like the type of person to like crazy women.

Karin too was just as shocked to hear him call her name so desperately, but she wasn't about to lose the chance to hear him speak to her, she was that eager to be with him. "Yes Sa-." The crack of the gun went off the moment she turned to him, and then it was silent, the woman fell to the floor a second later.

Sakura was too scared to even scream when she saw the lifeless eyes of the girl staring back at her. She looked as if she would blink any minute, but the bullet hole in the middle of her head told her differently.

"It's such a shame really, she was such a good toy in bed," Orochimaru casually sighed, shifting a little in his chair.

Sakura couldn't believe what just happened, Sasuke shot her, and this man didn't even care; he was only concerned with who his next bed partner would be... he truly was sick.

"Hn... Sakura-san get up please," Sasuke didn't take his eyes or guns off Orochimaru now that the immediate threat to the princess's life was taken out. He knew Orochimaru didn't have any weapons on him, so taking Sakura would be a lot easier now; one thing still bothered him however, the snake didn't seem scared or nervous about being targeted now. "Sakura get up now!" he knew yelling at her wasn't going to help, but he just wanted to get her out of there.

Sakura snapped out of her shock and slowly stood with some difficulty, her hands were still tied behind her back and she was afraid Orochimaru would stop her. And truth be told she was a little afraid to approach Sasuke after what he just did, he didn't even seem to care he took her life. Once she was close enough, Sasuke snatched her arm and pulled her behind him.

"Where will you go now Sasuke-kun? You won't be able to protect her forever, and then she'll be mine again."

"You won't touch her as long as I live or you'll die like all the others that cross me."

"That's a very bold statement, but you can't kill me."

"I don't need to... because you're going to leave the city and never come back; Tsunade-sama will know you were behind this and she'll inform Uzumaki-san upon his return... you won't live long with his men after you."

"I'm not scared, I've fought them many times."

_'Cocky bastard... I need to end this now.'_ Sasuke fired off two shots in his ex boss's direction, causing Sakura to scream out and begin to cry in fear. After the sound stopped bouncing off the walls Sasuke was shocked to see Orochimaru... was laughing at him. "What's so funny?"

"Hahaha... you're such a fool Sasuke, haven't you realized it yet? I can't die, I'm immortal; why do you think I'm the most powerful drug dealer in the city, because I killed off the competition and I can't be killed myself," to prove his point, Orochimaru stood revealing that Sasuke's shots had hit their marks and yet he was still alive and no blood split to the floor.

_'What the hell is he?' _Sasuke took a step back, pushing Sakura closer to the wall that the steps to the basement were located; he's never faught someone that couldn't die from being shot, but he wasn't going to push it this time with Sakura still there. "Sakura, I want you to go to my car parked out front, take the keys in my pocket; when you get there don't stop... just go home. Sakura... Sakura are you listening to me!?"

Sasuke glanced back at his charge when she didn't answer. She looked as if she was going to be sick, the pale white complexion didn't suit her. He knew he was going to have to guide her out of the building and get her home, but first... he had to get away from Orochimaru. Seeing as how shooting him wasn't going to work, Sasuke would have to find another way. That's when Sasuke noticed the ceiling above them was coming apart rather fast, something heavy must seated above and Sasuke knew that was the perfect distraction.

He put the gun he was holding in his right hand back to his waist, and pulled Sakura to his chest to shield her from what was to happen. He then fired off the last few bullets he had in the other gun into the ceiling above the snake's head. He knew it was risky, with how badly damage it was the entire ceiling could have collasped on them as well, but he had to chance it.

Luck was on their side because as it caved in it only trapped Orochimaru in the debris. Seeing no movement from the pile, Sasuke hoped that was enough to kill the other man; but in the back of his mind he knew that wasn't so.

"Come on Sakura... I'm taking you home."

* * *

And now they were pulling up into the driveway of the Uzumaki mansion. With what he witnessed inside earlier that afternoon Sasuke wasn't sure if he should allow her to go in. Just as he parked the car Naruto flew out of the house in a panic.

"Sakura! Sakura!... Are you alright? God we were so worried about you," the blond threw open the passenger door and pulled his sister into his arms. Sakura was numb to everything, she didn't even respond when Naruto asked his question. Since she wasn't talking, the man looked to Sasuke for answer, "What the hell happened Uchiha? Where was she... what happened to her?"

"She's safe... that's all you need to know," Sasuke got out of the car and approached them.

"I want more of an answer than that Uchiha! Our mother will demand you tell us what happened!"

"Or what... you'll shoot and kill him too!?" Sakura screamed, breaking out of her trance and fighting against his hold, when Naruto released her she took off for the house.

"Sasuke... what the hell happened to my baby sister?"

Sasuke could see how worried the blond was. He knew, with how she was acting now, he wouldn't be able to keep this from the rest of the family, "She knows... everything."

Both boys entered the house, and Sasuke was shocked that it was completely spotless, not a trace of blood or the bodies anywhere. The screaming upstairs followed by a door slamming pulled his attention away from the carpet to the stairs where an extremely pissed off Tsunade was currently storming down and coming right at him.

"What happened to my baby Uchiha? And you better tell me the truth!"

"Mom... she knows."

"She knows... what do you mean she knows? How could she know, who told her? Was it you Uchiha!?"

Tired of being snapped at and hiding the secret Sasuke decided to tell the two remainding Uzumaki everything that was going on. "Orochimaru was the one that told her because he's the one that kidnapped her."

"WHAT!?"

"I knew he was behind this the whole time, your father never wanted to believe me!"

"He believed you Tsunade-sama he just wanted to keep Orochimaru close to watch him."

"Oh... wait, how would you know that?"

"Because Uzumaki-san told me the night before the banquet when we talked."

"How did you know Orochimaru was the one that took my sister Uchiha, I caught a glimps of the letter the guy had, and it never mentioned who wrote it," Naruto knew there was something else going on here, and of course he would be the one to point it out.

"Uchiha!"

Sasuke sighed and prepared himself for the beating he was about to receive or quite possibly death both blondes would inflect upon him once he was finished. "I knew it was Orochimaru because... I was working form him the whole time."

"You son of a bitch! You're the bastard that has been killing the daughters of the council members... this whole time we've been trying to protect Sakura and you... you've been trying to kill her."

"I've never tried to kill her, I didn't have the right to."

"Didn't have the right to! Didn't have, you didn't have the right to kill any of them, what makes her any different!?"

"That's just it... she was different from the rest, Sakura was the only pure one out of any of them; she knew nothing of this world and didn't spend a dime of the blood money. She helps the victims of the mobs attacks and makes no profit from it, that's why I didn't kill her, because she's different."

"You're lying, you've been lying since you set foot in our house! But it ends now I won't let you hurt my sister!"

"Naruto calm down right now, I won't have you spilling blood on my carpets after they were just cleaned."

"Mother?" Sasuke was just as shocked as Naruto when the woman called off his attack, this was the second time she saved his life. "Mom he-."

"Silence Naruto... I've known from the beginning of your true intentions Sasuke, and because of that I've been watching you like a hawk; but not once did you take out your orders on my daughter. And before this mess happened today I dare say that the two of you were closer than just body guard and charge correct?"

"I have never dishonored your daughter Tsunade-sama."

"I know... and after what I witnessed at the banquet I knew you wouldn't harm her. You no longer are listening to that snake's orders correct?"

"Aa."

"Good, then I'll let you live and forgive your past misdoings."

"Mom... you can't be serious!"

"I am very serious my son, and you won't bring this up again is that understood? Now come with me, we must contact your father to tell him what happened; it might have already gotten to him and we have to tell him your sister is alright," Tsunade moved toward the sitting room, which was the fastest route to Jiraiya's office. "Uchiha, I want you to go upstairs and talk to Sakura."

"Mom... we can't trust him alone with Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto, he is the only one that can set things right with her; she won't even speak to me."

"I don't know how much good I can do Tsunade-sama, she witnessed me kill two people and she knows I was sent to kill her too."

"Hmph! I wouldn't blame her if she attacks you Uchiha, I sure as hell wish I could right now."

"Then you should watch your back as well Naruto, she knows your dealings in the under ground also."

"Are you threatening me Uchiha?"

"Enough Naruto! Uchiha go upstairs an talk to my daughter right now!" Tsunade snatched her son by his shirt and dragged him away.

* * *

"Sakura... san? May I come in?" Sasuke lightly tapped on the door that lead to the princess's room. He really didn't know why he was knocking, after all the trauma he put her through today, he wouldn't be surprised if she never let him in. But he again knocked, ignoring the little voice of reason in his head that was telling him to give up and that she would never forgive him. "Sakur-.""

"Go away!"

Sasuke pushed the tight feeling in his chest away as he heard her choked sob from inside. "Sakura... you know I can't do that; your mother sent me up here to talk to you."

"Since w-when have you listened to h-her!?"

"Sakura open the door, I'm tired of talking to it."

"No! I don't want to talk to you!"

"You're acting like a child that hasn't gotten her way! Now open the door and talk to me like an adult," Sasuke was furious now with her behavior, she was acting like a spoiled rotten child and it was pissing him off. Just as he was about to knock on the door again, it opened just a crack. He couldn't see her in the dark room, with the lights being off, but he ignored that fact and pushed on through.

Once fully inside the room he was able to see that she was sitting on her bed, in her light pink tank top and hello kitty pajama bottoms; she was still crying and currently keeping herself busy playing with the pillow in her lap.

"Sakura...," the man who rarely said anything, couldn't think of the right words to say to help ease her mind; he didn't like seeing her upset, but he knew a few pretty words wouldn't make up for what happened today.

"Did you care for her Sasuke?" Sakura was the first to speak after a long silence, although Sasuke hated her question, he knew they had to get past this to move forward.

"No, I didn't."

"She seemed to care for you, why else would she risk her life to get you back? She really wanted you to notice her."

"She was a whore, any man with power in the room, she would have tried to gain their favor."

"Even if she was, you shouldn't have killed her!" Sakura screamed throwing down the pillow to confront him head on.

"So you just wanted her to kill you!? Because that's what would have happened if I didn't stop her, it's my job to keep you safe or did you forget that!?" Sasuke finally lost it, he could see this was all going down hill fast and he desperately wanted her to see that Karin's death was needed; to a proud man like himself, this was as close to begging and pleading he would do... she however didn't see it that way.

"I thought your job was to kill me?" Sakura suddenly got a bout of courage as her tears suddenly stopped and she looked him straight in the eye.

Sasuke grew quiet again at this question, but not denying it," Of the time we've been together, have I ever shown any sign of hurting you? You saw how easy it was for me to take a life today; if I had wanted you dead you would be. I could have let Karin's shot take your life the night of the banquet, but I didn't. I don't want your life and I won't allow another to take it either."

"Why? If... if you are the man that murdered all those girls, why not me?" Sakura, unable to cry any longer, moved away from her bed to the window sill to sit and look out into the night.

"Those girls were nothing like you, they knew their fathers killed innocent people and did nothing but spend their blood money on frivolous things. I'll admit I had my own personal goal with all this though, the man that was head of the council before your father was my Uncle. He sent a hit out on my family and my parents were killed; I wanted him and the council to fall. But... when I met you, everything changed; your father isn't like the others, he wants to help this city. And you... I doubt there's a selfish bone in your body, you're like no other woman I've ever met."

Sakura blushed at his declaration, he may not have spoke much or often, but when he did he knew just the right words to get a girl to want to melt; but she squared her shoulders for her next heart breaking question. "Three months ago when... when Sai-kun died, did you know about it? Were... were you involved?"

Sasuke thought they were making progess, but one step forward pulled them three back. "I knew he was to die," Sasuke paused when he heard her gasp for breath before he continued, "His father was second chair and Orochimaru was impatient to move up in rank. But I took no part in the boy's death, Karin was assigned that mission. I was just as shocked as you when you told me he was dead... I didn't think she would move so quickly."

"Why didn't you stop her!? Did you not care? You knew I cared for him, he was my friend, how could you allow hi-."

"Because I wanted you for myself!" Sasuke's outburst silenced her again as he took a bold step in her direction. "No I didn't care for you then, at least I don't think I did, but I wasn't use to the women I was after to... to love other men. I will not lie when I say I didn't enjoy hearing he died... I guess I will admit this one time that I was jealous of your affection towards him."

"But that doesn't give you a free pass! You're just as responsible as that witch for his death! I'm sorry about your parents, but you shouldn't have handled it that way! That's what the police are for, they would have dealt with your Uncle."

"I didn't want him in jail, I wanted him dead!"

"Well you got that didn't you? You're just as bad as the people you want dead. The women you've killed probably have never touched a gun in their lives, yet you deemed them tainted by the mob, how is that? You've been looking for peoples' faults and sins, when you should have been looking for the good in them," Sakura was tired of the yelling, screaming, and fighting; she was tired of crying, and she wanted to stop hurting. "What's going to happen now Sasuke?"

"It's up to you... your family knows of my past and your mother has forgiven me, which shocked me some what."

"W... What about Naruto?"

"I'm sure your brother isn't going to trust me for a long time, but I don't care if he threatens me everynight, the only person that matters is you and what you want to happen," Sasuke moved closer to her, reaching out to touch her hand; he always felt calmer by her close presence. It didn't surprise him however when she moved away, not wishing to touch him. He thought they were going to get passed this, but now it seemed he was wrong. "Sakura?"

"I can't... I don't know. I love you, but I can't... you've killed people, you were sent to kill me; everything has been a lie, if you truly cared about me you would have told me before I was nearly killed!"

"Sakura... do you wish for me to leave?" Even though he asked this, and he would do so if she asked him, it would hurt him greatly to have to leave her side.

"I don't know... I ju-just need time to think... alone."

"Aa," he would respect her wish to be alone for now, he did all he could to convince her and now it was up to her to figure out what she wanted.

* * *

He went downstairs and headed for the den where the rest of the family was. Naruto was sitting on the large cream leather sectional couch watching the news; and he could hear Tsunade in the office talking to someone on the phone.

"Uchiha what happened at Orochimaru's place?" Naruto asked, never taking his eyes off the television. Sasuke was curious as to why he would question that now when it was all over and his mother told him to drop it, but before he could open his mouth Naruto turned the volume up on the tv to gain his attention.

**"We now take you back to our top story. Two people were found dead in the basement of the only remaining mansion deep in the heart of the city's most well known drug circle. One male and one female body were found in the ruble of the caved in basement, both gun shot victims with no bullets or shell casings at the scene and a mass amount of ecstay in one of the vaults in an upper bedroom; the police have linked the drugs and the murders to the owner of the house, a man only known as Orochimaru who was not present at the time of the discoveries is wanted for questioning. More will be known of this developing story as the police continue their investigation, please stay tuned."**

When the station cut to a chimerical for Ichiraku's most famous ramen, the blond turned the volume back down. "Care to explain that Uchiha?"

_'Only two were found? Damn that means Orochimaru is still out there, Sakura's still not safe.'_

"Naruto!" Tsunade pushed open the office door and walked into the room where the boys were.

"Mom what's wrong?"

"Do you... you still have that note from your father that man was after?"

Naruto stood from the couch and pulled the folded up piece of paper from his pant's pocket to show her. "Yeah it's right here. What's going on mom?" Sasuke didn't miss the way Tsunade flinched at his question, and with his sharp eyes he also spotted the glistening crystal tears forming in her tear ducts.

"Naruto that is the list of new council members your father chose. You need to go and round them up for the first meeting in a few days."

"Me? Why me, ain't that dad's job?" Naruto was thinking out loud more than to the others in the room as he gently unfolded the paper to skim it over. "S. Nara; N. Hyuga; K. Inuzuka... mom all these men are."

"I know Naruto."

"Why would dad pick them?"

Sasuke was confused as to what they were talking about, although one of the names on the list he was sure he knew, it didn't explain why Naruto was freaking out.

"Naruto... your father... he's not coming home."

"W-What!? What do you mean?"

"He was... he was killed Naruto. He was out of the country and there was some kind of accident, the special forces are still looking into it," Tsunade sat down on the end of the couch to try and compose herself, her mind was racing trying to think of how to handle this; she needed time to mourn her husband's death, and she was also worried about her children.

"I'll start making the calls first thing in the morning," Naruto looked to his distraught mother and realized it was his time to look after his family.

"Was Orochimaru mentioned as a suspect Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke spoke for the first time since he came downstairs.

"No but I wish he was, the officers searched everywhere for a sigh of him, but nothing. Hyuga-san thinks it was the Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki! But I thought the council got rid of them years ago."

"They vanished, they were not disbanded Naruto. They must have gotten word that the council was dying out and now they are coming back to the city. If they are back a lot must be done to make sure they don't take hold of the city, you boys must get the council back up."

"What do you mean 'us' mother?" Naruto shot a glare in Sasuke's direction.

"Read the last name on the list Naruto."

Naruto did as his mother said, and was shocked to read his father's writing. Ten men were choosen to replace the fallen chair members, Naruto would inherit his father's position as leader, and the last chair was occupied by Orochimaru. However according to Jiraiya's letter the snake was disbanded from the table and... **"Uchiha Sasuke, the son of former second in command Uchiha Fugaku, will take the second chair again and be Naruto's council to combat this new enemy that approaches the city."** Naruto read the last part out loud, not believing it himself and he wasn't the only one.

_'I'm... second chair of the council?'_

**~End~**

**

* * *

**

**Note: And there you have it! 'She's different' is complete! But don't worry a lot was left unanswered, like what's going to happen between Sasuke and Sakura, and what happened to Orochimaru, but you'll just have to wait for the sequel! Not sure when it will come out though, I want to start up on my other stories again, so don't know when the first chapter will be up, but stay tuned!  
I hope everyone isn't sad that Sasuke killed Karin, a lot of people thought he was going to kiss her... ew, I would never torture him like that, and Sakura had been through enough, she didn't need to see that. And the whole Akatsuki part was mentioned way back in the middle of the story, I didn't feel like going back over it, so if you forget just go look; but they will be coming into the next story so you'll see them more, not all of them of course, cause Itachi isn't in this at all! And said ten people will be taking up the council empty chairs, you know five of the twelve, I would like to see what everyone thinks of the other people. And I know there are spelling errors in the story, so some time over these next few weeks I will be going over the story and fixing them; so in case you want to reread the story feel free! Also wanted to point out this is the longest chapter I've ever written, very proud of myself on that one, been working on it for like a little under a week; see how much I love you people!**

**Final time thanks to:  
**renzie17  
BellaPerea  
sakura12908  
Fantom Phreeke  
moonlight ookami  
sakurasapprentice7  
Moonwaterpetal  
lovexwatermelonx  
TenderRose  
**For reviewing, and for everyone else that reviewed through out the story luv 'em all and see you next time for the sequel!**


End file.
